Ball n us
by Skyiee
Summary: [Revisi] Just story about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol 29th Kyungsoo 24th Ageswitch/ Relationship/love/proposal/Gs/Chansoo/ dont like dont read.
1. Waiting

**Waiting**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Main cast**

 **Do Kyungsoo (gs)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Length**

 **Two shoot**

 **About**

 **Love, fluff, and relationship.**

 **Warning**

 **Just fiction, don't like don't read.**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Be creatif Guys…**

 **©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******HAPPY READING******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******SORRY FOR TYPOS*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...[NO SIDERS]...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama lima tahun tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Dibutuhkan kesetiaan, kesabaran, rasa saling menerima, juga yang terutama adalah kepercayaan. Bukan hanya tentang kebahagian dari hubungan yang dijalaninya selama ini. Perdebatan, pertengkaran, salah paham, menjaga ego, juga rasa gengsi kiranya hal-hal seperti itulah yang Chanyeol alami.

Seberat apapun masalah yang Chanyeol hadapi dengan kekasihnya, rasa sayang menjadi peredam hubungan mereka. Mengedepankan kedewasaan juga keterbukaan itulah yang mereka pelajari.

Cinta memang bisa membunuh emosi. Jika tidak bisa bertahan untuk menerima satu sama lain mungkin hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah beberapakali mengalami yang namanya putus nyambung dengan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Faktanya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi pada hubungan yang ia jalin sebelum-sebelumnya. Chanyeol merupakan pemuda yang hanya melihat ke masa depan, tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh ke masa lalu.

Bagi Chanyeol untuk apa mempertahankan sebuah hubungan jika sudah tidak ada rasa cinta dari sang pasangan. Memilih bertahan lalu kemudian sakit? Chanyeol tidak mau merasakan hal itu, walaupun kenyataannya ia sempat mengalami untuk sesaat. Tentu saja itu adalah konsekuensi dari Cinta bukan? Cinta tidak hanya tentang kebahagiaan, tapi juga tentang kepahitan. Untung saja pada akhirnya ia menemukan penawarnya.

Katakan lima tahun menjadi rekor tersendiri bagi Chanyeol, itu Kurun waktu yang cukup lama untuk hubungan yang dia jalani kali ini. Chanyeol pernah memiliki tiga mantan kekasih, tentu saja hubungan itu sudah berakhir lama. Ketidak setiaan, bosan dan jarak. Bahkan Chanyeol masih ingat penyebab kandasnya hubungan dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Bukan Chanyeol yang memulai, akan tetapi mereka.

" _Kau pemuda yang baik, ibu yakin kau akan mendapat gadis yang baik pula."_

Perkataan ibunya dirasa Chanyeol benar. Setelah putus dengan mantan-mantannya kini Chanyeol mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik. Gadis yang cukup pendiam tetapi juga ekspressif dan hangat saat bersamanya. Hal tersendiri yang membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Kepribadiannya mampu mengimbanginya. Wajahnya tak kalah cantik dengan mantan-mantannya bahkan kekasihnya ini juga manis dan _cute_. Chanyeol seperti mendapat bonus.

Lalu sekarang timbul rasa dimana dia ingin mengikat gadis ini ke ikatan yang lebih serius. Kadang Chanyeol menemukan dirinya berpikir dalam kesendirian. Kenapa ia tidak memantapkan hatinya dari dulu untuk menikahinya?

Alasannya tentang waktu. Waktu yang belum tepat. Do Kyungsoo kekasihnya, lima tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol. Baru sekitar dua tahun lebih lamanya menikmati pekerjaan sebagai _wedding organizer_ setelah mengenyam kuliah yang selalu dikeluhkannya. Chanyeol seolah memberi gadisnya itu kesempatan untuk menikmati masa-masa lajangnya sebelum menghabiskan hari-harinya sebagai isteri sekaligus calon ibu dari anak-anaknya nanti.

Kyungsoo terlalu baik, naif dan lugu. Chanyeol takut para lelaki diluar sana merebut gadisnya itu. Terlebih lagi pekerjaan Kyungsoo mengharuskannya terjun langsung kelapangan dan berinteraksi dengan orang banyak. Wajar jika dirinya menjadi posessif sekarang.

" _Usia mu sudah cukup untuk menikah nak. Lamar dia, apa kau tidak takut jika lelaki lain diluar sana lebih dulu melamarnya? hubungan kalian pun sudah lama."_

Kali ini perkataan ayahnya yang terngiang. Sekali lagi Chanyeol rasa perkataan ayahnya benar. Usia Chanyeol sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Usia yang bisa dibilang cukup matang untuk menikah, ia juga pemuda yang cukup mapan dibanding kebanyakan pemuda seusianya.

Chanyeol harus menikahi Kyungsoo. Secepatnya.

~oOo~

Udara panas khas dibulan Juni, sinar matahari terik terasa menyengat kulit. Siang itu Kyungsoo tengah menikmati semangkuk _ice_ _cream_ juga _roll cake_ di Joy Café yang letaknya hanya beberapa blok dari kantor tempatnya bekerja. Umumnya hari Minggu menjadi hari bersantai untuk beberapa pekerja atau sebagian pasangan pergi kencan. Tapi tidak dengan gadis bermata bulat ini, pekerjaan sebagai _wedding_ _organizer_ justru mengharuskannya bekerja diakhir pekan. Mengingat para kliennya pasti hanya memiliki waktu dihari libur seperti sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo memiliki janji dengan kliennya untuk bertemu. Gadis itu sengaja datang lebih awal. Dan sudah dua menit berlalu dari waktu yang dijanjikan namun kliennya belum juga datang. Mungkin mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Sambil lalu Kyungsoo melihat keadaan di luar Café ini memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan melalui jendela tembus pandang berukuran besar didekatnya. Untung ia memilih meja dekat jendela hingga ia tidak harus terlihat menyedihkan jika berada ditengah-tengah orang yang duduk berpasangan.

Ugh Kyungsoo jadi merindukan kekasihnya.

'Sedang apa ya dia?' Gadis itu membatin.

Lalu apa gunanya ponsel? Kyungsoo tahu mungkin lebih baik dia menggunakan benda canggih itu, mengirim pesan atau melakukan panggilan suara atau mungkin _video call_. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak yakin bisa berhenti jika sudah memulai. Kyungsoo juga takut mengganggu kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang _bussnies man_ itu. Diakhir pekan seperti ini mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang istirahat atau yang lebih buruknya masih bekerja setelah kepulangannya dari Jepang.

Mulai digelayuti rasa bosan Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya. Andai Jongdae—teman kerjanya tidak ambil cuti, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan merasa bosan seperti ini. Iseng-iseng Kyungsoo membuka aplikasi instagramnya. Melihat postingan dari teman-teman dekatnya dan akun-akun yang ia _follow_ tidak lupa juga ia memberikan tanda hatinya. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika akun pribadinya ini bisa memiliki _followers_ mencapai 5k lebih padahal dari sekian jumlah foto dan video yang diunggah Kyungsoo, ia lebih banyak memposting foto-foto makanan juga pemandangan. Foto-foto wajahnya pun dapat dihitung jari. Lalu bagaimana dengan foto kekasihnya? Kyungsoo hanya mengunggahnya satu. Itupun hanya foto yang ia ambil dari arah belakang yang memperlihatkan bagian bahu tengkuk dan kepalanya disertai caption _love._

Unggahan Kyungsoo saat itu bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari beberapa _dm_ yang masuk juga komentar yang menanyakan dirinya apakah dirinya sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum. Memang kebanyakan dari para lelaki, Chanyeol pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Jadi Kyungsoo mengunggahnya pun tak hanya untuk pengikutnya saja, ia juga ingin meredam kegundahan kekasihnya itu.

Berbagai respon Kyungsoo dapati dikolom komentar postingannya. Mulai dari yang positif sampai yang yang buruk sekalipun.

Seperti…

' _ **Kenapa hanya foto belakangnya saja, pasti wajahnya jelek'**_

Saat itu Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikannya. Toh kenyataanya kekasihnya tampan. Sangat malah. Rasa geram tentu tidak luput dihati Kyungsoo. Jika orang yang berkomentar itu sedikit saja mau meluangkan waktunya _menstalk_ dirinya dan menemukan akun real_pcy di _following_ nya pasti rahang orang itu akan jatuh saat itu juga. Terdapat foto Kyungsoo disana walaupun hanya berupa siluet berlatar _sunrise_. Juga beberapa foto tempat yang mirip dengan yang diunggah Kyungsoo dalam waktu berdekatan dan juga tulisan _Soogar_ _Chandy_ . Sedikit saja berpikir maka dia akan tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol seorang pengusaha muda sukses yang menyukai _traveling dan_ menyanyiitu adalah kekasihnya. Kyungsoo tekankan lagi Chanyeol kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak memliki foto-foto Chanyeol bahkan ia memiliki banyak foto _selfie_ dirinya dengan Chanyeol dimulai dari yang biasa sampai yang candid sekalipun. Hanya saja Kyungsoo bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka mengumbar-umbar urusan asmara. Sekarang pun ia tidak lagi mengunggah foto wajahnya karena Chanyeol bilang Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

Alasannya…

" _Bagaimana jika kau diuntit orang, kurangi mengunggah fotomu."_

Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol begitu manis saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Ia dan Chanyeol memang tidak pernah men- _tag_ satu sama lain. Tidak pernah juga saling berkomentar paling hanya saling memberi tanda _love_. Namun akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sudah lama tidak memainkan instagramnya, tapi tentu saja Kyungsoo mengambil alih hanya sekedar ingin melihat pesan-pesan fans Chanyeol diluar sana. Semenjak Chanyeol masuk Tv untuk menjadi tamu disalah satu acara yang mendatangkan orang-orang menginspirasi, _followers_ Chanyeol di instagram semakin bertambah.

Memang hubungan mereka tidak pernah dipublikasikan. Lagi pula untuk apa? Pikir Kyungsoo, dia bukan artis begitu juga Chanyeol. Bagi mereka cukup orang-orang disekitar mereka saja yang tahu.

Sedikit ralat, mungkin Chanyeol sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai artis mengingat penggemarnya diluar sana semakin menjamur. Tentu saja siapa sih yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol seorang pengusaha muda sukses sekaligus tampan? banyak wanita diluar sana mengidam- idamkan kekasihnya ini.

Hal itu justru membuat perasaan resah timbul dihati Kyungsoo. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah berlangsung lama. Lima tahun juga Kyungsoo menemani Chanyeol merintis usahanya hingga sukses diwaktu dua tahun belakangan ini. Chanyeol semakin sibuk. Waktunya dengan Chanyeol tidak sebanyak waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan saat memulai pacaran. Jadwal kerja mereka yang tidak cocokpun menjadi kendala.

Kyungsoo kadang merasa iri terhadap klien-kliennya. Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu membantu pernikahan mereka. Memang pada kenyataan itu merupakan profesinya, meskipun begitu Kyungsoo selalu merasa senang setiap melakukannya.

Satu tahun belakangan ini, Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan hatinya bahwa ia akan menerima lamaran Chanyeol jika Chanyeol melamarnya. Namun sampai detik ini kekasihnya itu tidak kunjung melamarnya.

Mana mungkin Kyungsoo melamar lebih dulu, ia perempuan tentu punya rasa malu juga harga diri. Padahal orang tuanya sudah mendesak Chanyeol untuk melamarnya atau setidaknya bertunangan lebih dulu. Entah apa yang pemuda itu tunggu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol menyinggung soal pernikahan disetiap pembicaraan mereka. Apa mungkin Chanyeol memang tak serius dengannya? Atau mungkin orangtua Chanyeol diam-diam tidak menyukai Kyungsoo meskipun selama ini mereka selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya?

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memakan kembali Ice cream-nya berharap makanan dingin itu tidak hanya mendinginkan mulutnya tetapi juga mampu mendinginkan kepalanya.

Lima menit berlalu tetapi kliennya belum juga datang. Hampir seperempat bagian Kyungsoo memakan Ice cream-nya dan sepertinya ponsel menjadi pilihan pertama untuk Kyungsoo menghilangkan rasa bosan. Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoo pada akhirnya malah memotret makanan yang ia pesan.

Kyungsoo melihat tangannya sejenak. Memperhatikan jemarinya yang polos tidak terhias apapun begitu juga kuku-kukunya yang hanya dipoles kutek warna ungu muda _._ Kapan jari manisnya ini dihiasi cincin?

Kyungsoo meletakan tangannya dimeja didekat _roll cake_ dan _ice cream_ itu, setelah mendapat _angle_ yang tepat gadis itu pun memotretnya. Untung bentuk ice creamnya masih bagus. Beberapa kali menjepret, kemudian memilih gambar terbagus ia pun mengunggahnya.

" _ **Waiting''**_

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat postingannya sendiri. _Caption_ yang sebenarnya memiliki makna ambigu baginya.

Kesatu, Kyungsoo memang sedang menunggu kliennya dan yang kedua Kyungsoo menunggu…

Menunggu sesuatu yang selama ini sudah ia nantikan.

Chanyeol melamarnya.

Tidak salah bukan jika Kyungsoo mencurahkan isi hatinya?

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk postingan Kyungsoo mencapai seratus _like_. Komenanpun membajiri postingannya, sesekali Kyungsoo meng- _like_ atau membalas komentar _followers_ yang memuji hasil fotonya.

 _ **[real_pcy, yooranna**_ _and 167 others liked your post_ _ **]**_

Notifikasi yang masuk membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar. Chanyeol menyukai postingannya? jadi kekasihnya itu sedang memainkan ponsel juga membuka instagramnya? Ya ampun apa kekasihnya itu menangkap arti caption yang dia posting? Semoga saja tidak.

Bilang saja kau memang berharap Iya, dewi batinnya mendengus seraya tertawa.

Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas. "Bagaimana ini?"

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika ternyata Chanyeol sedang memainkan instagramnya untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana aku menunjukan wajahku didepan dia nanti, arghh tidak-tidak aku kan memang sedang menunggu klien sekarang."

 _ **Yooranna**_ _menunggu dilamar yah? :"))_ _ **Real_pcy**_

 _ **do_seungsoo**_ _kode keras :v tidak terasa adikku sekarang sudah dewasa :'( Cepat lamar adiku_ _ **real_pcy**_ _Atau aku akan membiarkan dia dengan temanku._

Astaga Yoora pun—kakak perempuan Chanyeol, mengomentari kirimannya. Kenapa pula Yoora harus me-mention Chanyeol? Lalu Seungsoo— kakak lelaki Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan kakaknya itu?

Kyungsoo jadi menyesali perbuatannya kali ini. Sungguh. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur, menghapusnya pun tidak akan merubah keadaan terlebih lagi Chanyeol pasti sudah membaca komentar Yoora dan Seungsoo. Kedua manusia itu selalu saja menggodanya. Untung saja adik laki-laki Kyungsoo yang satu lagi tidak memiliki sifat mengganggu seperti mereka.

 **Yoranna do_seungsoo** apa sih kalian ini, aku sedang menung

Baru saja mengetik beberapa kata bermaksud ingin membalas komentar Yoora dan Seungsoo tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menampilkan _id caller_ 'big guy' yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol menelponnya. Membuat Kyungsoo saat itu juga ingin melempar ponselnya sejauh mungkin.

" _Eothokae_?" Kyungsoo mengigit kukunya cemas. Setelah berperang batin akhirnya tidak ada pilihan selain mengakatnya.

"Ha—halo…"

" _Kenapa lama mengangkatnya?"_

"Itu, eung…"

" _Kamu dimana? Aku kesana."_

"Jangan! Maksudku, aku sedang ada meeting,"

" _Aku bisa duduk dimeja lain menunggumu sementara kamu meeting nanti,"_

"T—tapi,"

" _Tapi kenapa? kau tidak ingin aku menemuimu?"_

"Bukan begitu, kau akan bosan nanti sebaiknya tidak usah."

" _Tidak masalah sayang, apa Jongdae Hyung bersamamu?"_

"Itu, dia sedang cuti."

" _Tsk, pantas saja… berati aku tidak salah lihat orang saat dibandara tadi pagi. Jadi Café mana?"_

"Joy Café,"

" _Sepuluh menit lagi aku datang,"_

Tubuh Kyungsoo lemas setelah memberitahu tempat lokasinya berada. Mendadak ingin pulang dan mengurung diri dikamar seharian saja rasanya. "Bodoh!" Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya.

Kini Kyungsoo hanya harus mempersiapkan hatinya sekaligus mengantisipasi sikapnya agar tidak terlihat memalukan dihadapan Chanyeol nanti.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Tersisa kurang dari satu menit lagi. Kyungsoo duduk gelisah dikursinya, gugup. Bahkan gadis itu hampir melupakan bahwa ia juga tengah memiliki janji temu dengan kliennya.

Lonceng Café berbunyi tanda bahwa pengunjung baru saja mendorong pintu, reflect membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Memicingkan matanya bermaksud memperjelas penglihatannya. Rupanya benar itu kliennya. Kris datang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik, mungkin lebih tepatnya setengah menyeretnya. Pasti itu tunangannya.

"Lepaskan aku Kris, ini sakit."

Tetapi sekarang sepertinya tidak hanya Kyungsoo saja yang melihat ke arah mereka. Kegaduhan kecil yang mereka buat membuat seluruh pengunjung Café memperhatikan keduanya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. Didepan sana Kris masih berusaha menarik dan membujuk wanita cantik itu berjalan namun sang wanita terlihat enggan beranjak dengan wajah jengah serta memohon.

Si wanita terlihat meringis kesakitan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Kris ditangannya dan permasalahan terlihat semakin rumit atau justru mungkin semakin menarik bagi pengunjung Café ketika seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi datang menginterupsi mereka.

~oOo~

Setelah memarkirkan kendaarannya dengan sempurna di parkiran Café. Chanyeol sejenak mematut diri membenarkan kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam juga topinya dikaca spion lantas bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dipelataran Café. Dahinya mengkerut saat melihat sepasangan kekasih mungkin, kini tengah bertengkar didepan pintu masuk. Dimana sang pria kini terlihat memaksa sang wanita menyeretnya masuk kedalam Café.

"Lepaskan aku Kris, ini sakit."

Chanyeol tidak bisa diam melihat perlakuan kasar lelaki tak kalah jangkung darinya itu hingga ia mencekal tangannya dan menatapnya seraya tersenyum sopan memperingatkan bahwa sikapnya terhadap perempuan sudah keterlaluan. _"You hurt her, dude!"_

Kris masih mempertahankan cengkramannya. Memandang bingung sekaligus kesal pemuda yang kini mencekal tangannya. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya ketus.

Ketika dua laki-laki itu saling bertatapan, keduanya tidak menyadari ada dua pasang mata melihat salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Bola mata pemuda itu nampak terbelalak kaget. "Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pelan tidak percaya.

"Chan tolong aku," Chanyeol seketika tergugu saat wanita yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu justru berhambur memeluknya erat.

"Baek apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris yang melihat itu menggeram marah berusaha menarik Baekhyun paksa namun Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol yang dalam kondisi kebingungan sekaligus kaget pun segera berusaha melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Tidak ingin membuat dirinya dalam masalah. Tapi sepertinya sedari awal memang ia sudah mencampuri masalah mereka. "Baek-" katanya canggung.

"Kalian saling kenal? Kau siapa hah?" Ditengah usahanya membujuk Baekhyun. Kris mencecari Chanyeol pertanyaan dengan wajah sengitnya.

"A-aku—" Chanyeol ragu menjawabnya.

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini Chan," Potong Baekhyun dengan suara teredam dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terlebih lagi dengan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah tidak ingin terlepas darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Baek? Tapi lepaskan—"

"Apa-apaan kalian ini, BAEKHYUN!" Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun paksa hingga pelukan erat itupun akhirnya terlepas.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lembut memperlakukannya?" Ucap Chanyeol memandang khawatir Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan akibat cengkraman Kris ditangannya.

"Kau tenang saja, dia tunanganku aku tidak akan melukainya. Ikut aku Baek,"

"Tidak Kris! Chanyeol kumohon~" Dengan marah Kris menyeret Baekhyun yang menangis keluar Café meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian terakhir pengunjung Café. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya memandanginya dengan wajah datar.

Bagus! sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Kyungsoo… aku—"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, kembali memutar tubuhnya berjalan menghampiri meja. Meraih tasnya kemudian keluar Café setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang dimeja.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol merupakan pemuda yang baik juga ramah. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo selalu tidak bisa mencegah perasaan sesak itu datang setiap kali Kyungsoo menyaksikan langsung Chanyeol membantu seorang wanita. Apalagi dengan disuguhi adegan seperti tadi. Nasib memiliki pacar terlalu baik.

Kyungsoo marah. Marah terhadap Chanyeol, marah terhadap wanita tadi yang seenaknya memeluk kekasihnya begitu erat. Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh melakukannya. Dan bagaimana jika tadi… jika Kris sampai menonjok Chanyeol dan berujung ke perkelahian. Itulah yang lebih Kyungsoo khawatirkan hingga ia merasa marah terhadap sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu baik.

"Kyungsoo-ya…"

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya saat suara berat itu terdengar. Tapi Chanyeol masih dapat mengejarnya. Tentu saja kakinya yang pendek ini kalah cepat dibanding kaki Chanyeol yang panjang.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

'DUK'

"Aww sakit," Chanyeol memekik mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang baru saja diinjak Kyungsoo.

"Sakit eoh? Bagaimana jika lelaki tadi juga menonjokmu?"

"Tapi dia tidak menonjokku,"

Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya tajam. Berniat melangkah kembali namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir Park!"

"Kau marah karena takut aku terluka atau kau marah karena wanita tadi memelukku?"

"Dua-duanya," teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau lihat tadi dia yang lebih dulu memeluku."

"Dan kalian saling kenal, siapa dia hah mantan kekasihmu?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?"

'Bugh' 'Bugh' 'Bugh'

Kali ini Kyungsoo melayangkan tas kecilnya memukuli setiap badan Chanyeol yang mampu diraihnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo berhenti, ini memalukan."

"Rasakan itu! Menjauh dariku aku benar-benar marah,"

Pukulan betubi-tubi itupun akhirnya berakhir. Chanyeol memasang wajah semelas mungkin untuk mendapat pengampunan, namun reaksi Kyungsoo masih terlihat sama seperti semula. Cemberut marah. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan senyumnya menyadari bagamana kelakuan bringas kekasihnya ini. Tubuh Kyungsoo itu mungil, dibanding memekik kesakitan justru Chanyeol ingin tertawa menghadapi tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti tadi."

"Seharusnya sedari awal kau tidak— Aah sudahlah…" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya, kembali mengambil langkah mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana bukankah kau ada meeting?" Kyungsoo kembali memutar tubuhnya.

"Klienku sudah pergi bahkan sebelum mereka menemuiku. Dan asal kau tahu mantan kekasihmu itu tadi adalah calon isteri dari klienku." Sungut Kyungsoo berapi-api.

Chanyeol menunduk mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu tersentak sadar. Tak menduga bahwa baru saja mengalami semacam kejadian kebetulan seperti tadi. "Benarkah?" Chanyeol mendongak melihat Kyungsoo. Tapi kekasihnya itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepan sana.

"Kyungsoo-ya…." Panggil Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo. "Sayang, tunggu _Oppa_!"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah namun ternyata kekasihnya itu berhenti hanya sekedar untuk mengangkat telpon. Tsk.

~oOo~

Kyungsoo merogoh tas tangannya mencari ponselnya yang berdering. Sedikit meruntuki siapa orang yang menghubunginya ketika hatinya sedang kesal sekarang ini.

"Hallo," katanya menjaga intonasi suaranya supaya tidak terdengar keras setelah menempelkan ponsel ditelinga kanannya dan kembali berjalan.

" _Maaf pertemuan kita jadi batal. Ku rasa kau melihat insiden tadi."_

"Iya tidak apa-apa Kris-ssi aku mengerti. Kita bisa melakukan pertemuan lagi dilain waktu."

" _Terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi, aku akan menghubungimu untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."_

"Iya baiklah,"

Sambungan itu pun akhirnya terputus.

"Tsk, padahal dia sudah membuatmu menunggu," Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang kini sudah berjalan disampingnya.

"Karena kau juga mereka pergi," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Perlakukannya begitu kasar tadi, aku tidak bisa diam saja." Kata Chanyeol masih membela diri.

Mungkin seharusnya pemuda itu lebih baik diam jika tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya semakin kesal.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa sikapmu selama ini padaku, tidak ada bedanya dengan caramu memperlakukan wanita lain?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sorot mata marah setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol lihat. Ia memang bukan tipe pria romantis, ia juga tidak bisa memberikan kata-kata puitis untuk bisa meluluhkan hati wanita. Tapi selama ini ia selalu berusaha memberi yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo. Bagian mana darinya yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir cara ia memperlakukan Kyungsoo tidak ada bedanya dengan memperlakukan wanita lain. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya, sudah pasti sikapnya terhadap Kyungsoo berbeda. Jadi apakah selama ini Kyungsoo merasa seperti itu?

Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sedikit terluka akan tetapi ia masih bisa menepis perasaan itu. Rasa sayangnya terhadap Kyungsoo terlalu besar. Sekali lagi ia menekan egonya dalam-dalam. Mengalah demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Chanyeol mengerti kekasihnya ini sedang diliputi rasa kesal sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih kemudian mengeluarkan kalimat seperiti tadi.

" _Please_ … bisakah kita tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini?" Kata Chanyeol pelan bahkan ia membuka kacamatanya menatap Kyungsoo serius. Tetapi Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghindari tatapan lembut Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sedikit membantunya, tidak lebih. Bayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padamu, kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk diam, Chanyeol benar. Sekarang Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menjadi begitu kekanak-kanakan dengan bertingkah seperti tadi. Padahal kebersamaanya dengan Chanyeol bukan sekedar satu atau dua bulan melainkan lima tahun. Selama itu, Kyungsoo mengetahui betul bagaimana sikap kekasihnya ini. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak akan tega melakukan itu padaku," jawabnya pelan.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kepelukannya menciumi kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Perlahan Kyungsoo pun membalasnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dipinggang Chanyeol. Menghirup wangi tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu dia rindukan. "Maafkan perkataanku tadi," Kata Kyungsoo pelan menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, maaf jika sikapku selama ini kurang romantis, atau bahkan tidak. Tapi asal kau tahu kau orang pertama yang membuatku berusaha melakukan hal itu."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Pasti perkataanya tadi melukai hati kekasihnya ini.

"Tidak. Tetap menjadi Chanyeol yang seperti selama ini aku kenal. Aku tidak akan melarangmu melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja aku takut sikapmu yang seperti itu membuat wanita lain dengan mudah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau memaafkanku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. "Ya, aku mengerti tadi kau sedang cemburu."

"Dia mantan kekasihmu, dia juga memelukmu. Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu." kali ini Chanyeol terkekeh. "Dia hanya masalaluku," terangnya.

" Apa…. kau masih menaruh rasa padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol mengurai pelukannya. Menjentik dahi Kyungsoo pelan membuat Kyungsoo meringis mengelus-elus dahinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat itupun mencium bibir Kyungsoo cepat.

"PARK!"

"Kenapa? Kurang?"

"Ishhh…." Kyungsoo meninju perut Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol memekik membungkuk memegangi perutnya tetapi lelaki tinggi itu juga tertawa. Jika tadi wajah Kyungsoo kemerah-merahan karena menahan tangis kali ini kemerahan di wajah gadis itu muncul tak lain karena malu.

Senang sekali rasanya melihat kedua pipi chuby kekasihnya itu merah merona. Masih mengulas senyum, Chanyeol melepas topinya lalu mengenakannya dikepala Kyungsoo. "Lebih baik kita pergi, panas sekali disini." katanya meraih tangan Kyungsoo kegenggamannya.

Perhatian kecil yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengulas senyum manisnya lagi. "Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk. Menyambut genggaman lembut jemari besar Chanyeol.

 _Apalagi yang harus Kyungsoo tuntut dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagi Kyungsoo, perlakuan dan sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ia menjadi perempuan yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol._

Keduanya memutuskan kembali memutar arah, berjalan menuju parkiran Café.

"Kau tidak membawa mobilmu?"

"Mobilku dikantor, lagipula jarak dari kantor kemari tidak begitu jauh."

"Seharusnya kau membawanya. Cuaca sedang panas."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan bawa payung,"

" _Good girl_ , tapi sebenarnya aku tidak rela kau berjalan dengan penampilan terlalu cantik seperti ini."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya merujuk kebagaimana bentuk penampilannya saat ini yang memang sedikit terbuka. Sebenarnya dia hanya mengenakan _light blue shirt off soulder_ yang ia padu padankan dengan _black_ _mini_ _flared_ _skirt_. Ini masih terbilang wajar untuk ukuran pakaian dimusim panas.

" _C'mon this is summer_ ,"

"Yahh dan aku begitu kepanasan." Chanyeol mengembuskan napasnya kasar, melihat kearah lain sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas kerah kausnya berlagak kepanasan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Ia perempuan dewasa. Jadi ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini. Selama lima tahun berhubungan. Mereka tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat lebih jauh dari hanya sekedar melakukan _french kiss_. Chanyeol begitu menjaganya. Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa mantap menerima Chanyeol menjadi suaminya.

'Chanyeol menjadi suaminya, suami….' Kyungsoo jadi bergidik mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Wajahnya terasa semakin panas saja. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggamannya hingga membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Chanyeol menoleh kearah tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Kyungsoo saat merasakan gadisnya itu mengeratkan gengamannya. Entah apa yang sedang wanita itu pikirkan. Chanyeol menatap lekat jemari mungil Kyungsoo disela-sela jemarinya, jadi teringat satu hal. Baiklah… Bagaimana jika ia kembali menggoda kekasihnya ini sekali lagi. Lelaki itu tersenyum akan rencananya. "Jarimu begitu mungil" katanya. Chanyeol menahan senyumnya merasakan Kyungsoo kini tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu.

Kyungsoo merasa wajahnya mungkin saja sekarang sudah merah padam sampai ketelinga. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo melupakan mengenai postingannya. Apa Chanyeol akan membahas itu sekarang?

"Postinganmu tadi…"

'DEG'

Benarkan…. Tuhan! Telan saja Kyungsoo kedasar bumi sekarang.

"Itu, aku membaca komentar Yoora _Noona_ dan Seungsoo _Hyung_. Apa benar kau menungguku untuk melamarmu?" kata Chanyeol walaupun niatnya hanya ingin menggoda tapi ia merasa tidak ada salahnya bertanya serius. Ia juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepas genggaman Chanyeol ditangannya namun Chanyeol menahannya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa pertanyaannya, mendapat jawaban 'benar'.

"Te—tentu saja bukan. Kau tahu aku sedang menunggu klien." Kata Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Chanyeol mencebikan bibirnya, mengangguk sambil mengelus dagunya. Memasang wajah sok berpikir. "Aku pikir juga begitu." katanya melirik Kyungsoo. Ingin melihat reaksi kekasihnya lebih jauh. Dan ia melihat ada gurat kesedihan dimatanya sebelum gadis itu kembali menunduk.

 _Ternyata benar dia menungguku…_

Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa lega mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo merasa hatinya kosong dan ia tidak senang. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo berharap Chanyeol bisa mengerti tanpa pemuda itu bertanya langsung padanya. Kemana Chanyeolnya yang peka? Kyungsoo cemberut. Cuaca sedang panas tapi kenapa kini Kyungsoo merasakan ada awan mendung mengitari kepalanya. Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya, syukur mereka sudah sampai parkiran Café. Tanpa melihat Chanyeol lagi ia setengah berlari menghampiri mobil Chanyeol. Dia butuh kamarnya sekarang juga.

"Kenapa tidak bilang 'iya' saja sih. Iya juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah malu-malu,"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali melihat Chanyeol dengan mata menyempit entah marah atau silau karena cahaya matahari. "Apa maksudmu," Tanya Kyungsoo. "Postinganmu tadi, kamu menungguku (melamar) bukan?"

"Percaya diri sekali, aku memang sedang menunggu klien." Jawab Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol, lelaki itu masih tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis. Merasa gemas akan kelakuan kekasihnya yang masih saja mempertahankan rasa gengsinya itu.

"Jadi kau tidak menunggu aku melamarmu? Lalu kapan kau akan menungguku?"

"…."

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Jika Kyungsoo tadi mengatakan bahwa ia akan menerima lamaran Chanyeol jika Chanyeol melamarnya. Maka Kyungsoo menarik kata-katanya kembali. _Hell ya_ suasana hatinya sedang kesal lalu Chanyeol melamarnya sekarang juga disini….

Di Parkiran?

"Apa sekarang kau sedang melamarku? Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih bagus lagi?"

 _End of part 1_


	2. Chanyeol's plan

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak pernyataan lamaran dadakan di parkiran Café itu terjadi. Bukan jawaban Iya atau anggukan Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol dapat melainkan aksi merajuk wanita itu yang berlangsung sampai hari ini. Satu minggu berjauhan karena kesibukan juga aksi diam kekasihnya membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan. Hingga Chanyeol memutuskan menemui Kyungsoo pada sabtu malam dirumah orangtuanya.

Seperti biasa Keluarga Do menyambutnya dengan hangat. Dijamu makan malam hasil olahan tangan terampil kekasihnya. Kehadiran keluarga kecil Seungsoo juga menambah ramainya suasana. Chanyeol beberapakali ikut tertawa ketika Seungsoo melontarkan leluconnya. Tapi hati Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya tenang karena sedari tadi kekasihnya hanya diam mengabaikanya.

Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai Tuan Do dan Seungsoo menawari Chanyeol menonton siaran live pertandingan antar dua club besar luar. Satu club bola kesukaan Kyungsoo dan yang satunya lagi club bola kesukaan Chanyeol. Pikirnya ini akan menarik. Meski Chanyeol tidak begitu maniak pada bola, Lelaki tinggi itu tidak ada pilihan selain mengiyakannya. Selagi ia menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang membantu ibunya mencuci piring, jadi tak ada salahnya. Omong-omong sampai saat ini Chanyeol belum mendapat celah untuk mendekati kekasihnya itu. Bahkan ceker pedas yang sengaja Chanyeol bawa untuk Kyungsoo, tidak sama sekali diliriknya. Padahal itu adalah salah satu makanan kesukaan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo biasanya akan langsung menyantapnya tanpa ditahan-tahan.

"Hyung kau sedang bertengkar ya dengan Soo Noona?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah adik laki-laki Kyungsoo yang berbisik padanya sementara Tuan Do dan Seungsoo masih fokus menyimak pembicaraan dua reporter bola, menunggu babak pertama dimulai.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Mark. "Satu minggu ini dia mengabaikanku," jawabnya pelan.

"Benarkah? apa kali ini masalahnya serius?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku mengajaknya menikah tapi dia marah."

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Mark heran. Chanyeol hanya menggedikan bahunya lesu.

"Padahal waktu itu…. aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo noona dengan ibu bahwa Soo noona ingin segera Hyung menikahinya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mark menggangguk mantap. "Bahkan aku masih ingat kapan Noona mengatakanya, waktu itu setelah ia menghadiri pernikahan Sehun Hyung."

Chanyeol membatin, berarti sudah dari sekitar lima bulan yang lalu.

"Ku rasa tidak mungkin Kyungsoo noona menolak Hyung, aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Hyung. Mungkin… cara hyung saja yang salah saat hyung melamarnya,"

Chanyeol terdiam membenarkan perkataan Mark yang memang ada benarnya. Kala itu tanpa persiapan ia melamar Kyungsoo di parkiran Café ditengah cuaca yang sedang terik. Tentu saja kekasihnya itu marah.

"Terkadang wanita membutuhkan perlakuan yang istimewa atau sederhananya hal yang romantis agar ia merasa begitu berarti dan berharga Hyung. Memang ada sebagian wanita yang tidak menyukainya tapi aku rasa lebih banyak wanita didunia ini yang senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Tsk bukankah wanita itu rumit." Ujar Mark membuat Chanyeol speechles. Tak menyangka Mark yang masih remaja bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu.

Dibanding Seungsoo yang usil dan selalu menggodanyanya. Adik Kyungsoo yang satu ini walaupun usianya masih muda Mark memiliki sifat yang begitu dewasa juga pengertian. Sepertinya meminta ide kepada adik Kyungsoo yang jenius ini tidak ada salahnya. Siapa tahu calon adik iparnya ini bisa membantu. "Lalu menurutmu Hyung harus bagaimana?"

Mark terdiam sejenak mengulum bibirnya.

"Mian Hyung... Aku tidak tahu hehe," jawab Mark polos nyengir ke arahnya membuat Chanyeol seketika sweatdrop.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, serius sekali." Chanyeol dan Mark menoleh ke arah Seungsoo yang kini sedang mengunyah keripik kentang. Untung saja ia dan Mark tidak duduk disatu sofa dengan Seungsoo dan Tuan Do. "Bukan apa-apa hyung, hanya soal rekomendasi perguruan tinggi" Mark menimpali. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah adik kekasihnya itu. Berterimakasih.

"Eoh… Kick off nya sudah dimulai," Seru Tuan Do, membuat Seungsoo kembali melihat layar Tv begitu juga Mark dan Chanyeol. "Wahhh lihat itu hyung, mosaik* yang dibuat suporter mereka keren." Tunjuk Mark pada Chanyeol memperlihatkan barisan suporter yang dengan rapih membuat sebuah pola logo clubnya. "Iya rapih sekali." Chanyeol memandang lekat layar tv didepannya, tiba-tiba seulas senyum manis terpatri dibibir pemuda tampan itu tanpa ada satu orangpun menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau acaranya sudah dimulai." Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara begitu juga ketiga orang yang menemaninya menonton tv. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk menghampiri mereka dengan bibir mencebik yang mana menurut Chanyeol tingkahnya itu begitu menggemaskan. "Haha mian, kami terlalu antusias soo." Ujar Seungsoo nyengir ke arah Kyungsoo. Satu fakta mengenai gadis bermata bulat itu, dia menyukai bola. Benar-benar wanita unik bukan?

Chanyeol baru saja berniat menggeser posisi duduknya, namun alangkah menyedihkannya ia karena kekasihnya justru hanya melewatinya memilih duduk di sofa lain. Duduk diantara Seungsoo juga ayahnya.

"Auhhh kau sudah besar… lagipula kenapa kau duduk disini, disana ada kekasihmu," Tuan Do menjauhkan kepala puterinya itu dari bahunya.

Sementara sang empu hanya mencebikan mulutnya kesal. "Tapi aku mau disini, lagipula posisi disini lebih enak. Jika aku duduk disana nanti mataku bisa jeleng Ayah."

Tuan Do hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Sudah besar masih saja manja." Seungsoo mencibir. Kyungsoo hanya memeletkan lidahnya tanpa membalas perkataan kakaknya itu. Sekilas Kyungsoo bertatapan dengan Chanyeol namun dengan cepat gadis itu memalingkan muka.

Sepertinya sembilan puluh menit kedepan Chanyeol masih harus menabahkan hatinya.

Tidak terasa tiga puluh lima menit berlalu, selama itu juga mereka menonton pertandingan dengan begitu antusias. Skor pertandingan masih seri dengan kedudukan 0-0. Tidak hanya kedua tim saja yang semakin memanas pun begitu Chanyeol, Seungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Mark. Mereka berempat minus Tuan Do sepakat bertaruh. Bahwa jika tim yang mereka dukung menang, maka yang kalah harus mewarnai rambutnya dan itu berlaku hingga satu bulan. Entah bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo langsung menyetujui usul Seungsoo tanpa memikirkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang kalah.

Selama menonton pertandingan Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar –debar padahal babak satupun belum usai. Ia begitu berharap tim yang di dukungnya akan menang sehingga dia tidak harus mengecat rambut panjangnya ini. Teringat akan kesepakatan bertaruh, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu yang terlihat biasa saja dibanding Seungsoo, Mark juga ayahnya yang heboh selama menonton pertandingan. Kyungsoo beralih menatap lekat rambut Chanyeol yang berwarna hitam kelam, bagaimana jadinya penampilan Chanyeol nanti jika Chanyeol kalah? Beberapa detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya, Kyungsoo yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya pun segera memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, sungguh dia merasa gemas dan gatal sekali rasanya ingin menarik tubuh itu kepelukannya.

Jika sebagian pasangan menikmati kencan sambil menonton film di Bioskop, Chanyeol rasa itu sudah biasa. Beda halnya dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa menonton bola dengan kekasihnya ini lebih menyenangkan. Lihat bagaimana kekasihnya itu menggigit-gigit bantal karena saking gemas dengan permainan para pemain yang didukungnya atau raut kecewanya saat tim yang didukungnya itu gagal memasukan bola. Bagi Chanyeol itu menjadi kesenangannya tersendiri.

"Ayooo, ya begiu ya… ya… ya sedikit lagi…" seru Mark dan Kyungsoo heboh. Sedangkan Seungsoo juga Tuan Do cemas melihat bola mengancam gawang tim yang mereka dukung. "Tidak… tidak, ahh kenapa dia lamban sekali, tidak… arghhhh sial,"

"Goalll… yeayyy…"

Kini Chanyeol melihat raut bahagia Kyungsoo, kedua mata besar nan polos itu melengkung manis begitu juga heartshape lips nya yang membuat Chanyeol terhipnotis. Suara sorakan disusul tawa merdunya bahkan membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

Sharusnya Chanyeol merasa kecewa karena tim yang didukungnya kebobolan satu gol, tapi kenapa ia justru ikut tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya tersenyum?

"Tcih jangan terlalu senang masih ada babak kedua, kita lihat siapa yang tertawa paling akhir." Seungsoo mencibir, sedangkan Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan gembira.

Babak satupun berakhir dengan skor 1-0, jeda sesaat untuk beristirahat. Tuan Do menyempatkan pergi kebelakang. Menyisakan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Mark dan Seungsoo yang masih setia memandang tv. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Seungsoopun harus beranjak saat sang istri memanggil memintanya menemani Jihoo—putera mereka yang merengek ingin tidur. Chanyeol menatap Mark sekilas, melempari tatapan ubahnya kode pada Mark supaya calon adik iparnya itu pergi. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Mark menangkap maksudnya dan akhirnya remaja itu beranjak dari sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mark menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku mau menambah coke." jawabnya nyengir ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekilas melihat coke yang ada dimeja, ternyata memang coke mereka sudah habis, tinggal tersisa beberapa bir juga dua botol soju utuh dan beberapa camilan dimeja. Tsk pasti setelah ini ayah dan kakaknya akan mengajak Chanyeol minum. "Ya sudah sana,"

Kini hanya tersisa dirinya bersama Kyungsoo. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Chanyeol segera beralih duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Mencekal tangan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri menghindarinya 'lagi'. "Berhenti menghindariku," Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo hingga duduk dipangkuannya. "Park lepas tidak,"

"Kita perlu bicara,"

"Tidak sekarang,"

"Lalu kapan? Satu minggu? Satu bulan lagi? Jika aku tidak begini aku tahu kamu akan terus menghindariku."

"Jangan memarahiku!"

"Aku tidak— hhhh Oke… aku minta maaf." Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan, meraih dagu Kyungsoo supaya wanita itu mau menatapnya. "Jadi, apa kamu masih marah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Apa aku terlihat marah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. Tergelak akan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Dari tadi kau terus mengabaikanku, ahh tidak satu minggu ini kau memang mengabaikanku,"

"Kau tahu salahmu?"

"Ya, sekali lagi maafkan kekasihmu yang bodoh ini."

"Aku bosan sekali mendengarnya Park. Sudah lepas,"

"Jangan seperti ini, please… aku tidak mau berjauhan denganmu lagi."

"Kalau begitu cepat nikahi aku,"

Kyungsoo segera menutup mulutnya. Bisa-bisanya mulutnya bicara seperti itu. Kyungsoo malu sekali. Kenapa selalu dirinya yang harus merasakan malu. Ini sungguh tidak adil.

Chanyeol tak mampu mencegah bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Lihat, padahal minggu lalu ia sudah melamar gadisnya ini tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya, dan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu sekarang. Dia meminta Chanyeol segera menikahinya. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali menggodanya supaya wajah itu semakin merah tapi Chanyeol pun tak tega melakukannya.

Chanyeol menyatukan keningnya dikening Kyungsoo, mengusel usel hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo lalu mencium pipinya sekilas seblum akhirnya bicara "Kau tahu? Aku juga tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikahimu," katanya pelan.

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya tak tahan ditatap selembut itu. "Jadi… kita baikan?"

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol, kemudian mengangguk malu-malu. "Maaf, aku mengabaikan pesan-pesan juga panggilanmu, kamu tahu aku masih kesal. Lagipula aku begitu sibuk menemui beberapa vendor."

Chanyeol memasang wajah menimbang-nimbang jawaban. Bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Sshhh bagaimana yah," katanya mengelus-elus dagunya. Suasana aneh dirasakan Kyungsoo ketika melihat wajah jahil Chanyeol. "Kiss me first," pinta Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya.

Ding Dong! Benar saja dugaan Kyungsoo. "Park kau benar-benar tidak tahu tempat." Kyungsoo mendesis.

"Jadi apa kau punya tempat yang lebih pas hmm?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Chanyeol segera menangkup wajah pemuda itu lalu menciumnya.

Euforia Chanyeol menanti sebuah ciuman dari Kyungsoo mendadak lenyap digantikan keterkejutan atas apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Kyungsoo memang menciumnya, tapi bukan dibibir melainkan dikeningnya. Catat… di kening seksinya. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih diam belum bergerak. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Chanyeol pada akhirnya ikut tersenyum mengusak kepala gadis itu. Gadisnya memang tak terduga.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan sini aku peluk,"

Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol erat, menyerukan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol yang begitu nyaman. "Bhoghosipeo~" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Minta cepat dinikahi… tapi minggu lalu diam saja saat dilamar, tsk.."

"Park!"

"Berhenti merajuk," Kata Chanyeol tertawa melihat raut wajah cemberut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih kesal melampiaskannya dengan mencubit perut Chanyeol. Cukup kesulitan karena demi apa perut Chanyeol itu keras sekali.

"Appoo.." Chanyeol meringis mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Aku pastikan setelah menikah, kau tak akan tahan ingin meraba-raba ini."

"PARK!"

Tawa Chanyeol lepas kembali, namun dengan segera tangan Kyungsoo membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. Tetapi sejurus kemudian Chanyeol menciumi telapak tangan mungil itu, menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik bagi Kyungsoo hingga dengan cepat gadis itu menurunkan tangannya dan berdiri dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Tapi sebelum itu Chanyeol lebih dulu menahannya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo membawa wajah wanita itu mendekat padanya.

Kyungsoo mencengkram ujung jaket yang Chanyeol kenakan, mungkin saja Chanyeol dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang keras. Pipi Kyungsoo merona, perutnya menegang menahan sesuatu, perlahan ia memejamkan matanya saat wajah Chanyeol kian mendekat. Tapi beberapa detik menunggu bibir Chanyeol dibibirnya Kyungsoo tidak kunjung merasakannya.

"Bau apa ini?" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo sambil mengendus-ngendus sesuatu. Kyungsoo pun menjauhkan wajahnya gelagapan, dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri salah tingkah.

"Maaf park, tadi… aku kentut." katanya memalingkan muka, sebelum tawa Chanyeol pecah kembali Kyungsoo bergegas meraih pewangi ruangan dan menyemprotkannya keudara. Sosok Seungsoo datang menengahi kejadian absurd mereka. Chanyeol terlihat masih tertawa. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sungguh ingin menonjok giginya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Seungsoo duduk disofa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, tadi aku buang gas." Kata Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa tersipu tapi ia juga kesal mendengarnya.

"Mungkin karena makan ceker pedas tadi. Kalau sakit perut kebelakang saja jangan ditahan-tahan."

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sungguh perutnya sakit ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya tapi ditahannya. "Tidak Hyung, sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tahu Chan… Kentut Kyungsoo itu bau sekali."

"OPPAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak melempar pewangi ruangan itu ke arah kaki Seungsoo.

Kali ini Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya. Sambil memegangi perutnya ia tertawa melihat raut wajah panik lucu Seungsoo menghindari kebrutalan Kyungsoo. "Haisshh jadi perempuan jangan terlalu kasar Soo-ya, nanti tidak ada yang mau denganmu." kata Seungsoo, sambil meringis mengelus-elus lengannya akibat pukulan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo masih menatap Seungsoo dengan aura permusuhan yang menyala-nyala.

"Siapa bilang Hyung, aku mau kok'." Chanyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo, membawa kepala gadis itu menempel didadanya. "Mian," bisiknya pelan sambil mencium pelipis Kyungsoo." Chanyeol tahu jika ini dibiarkan bisa-bisa Kyungsoo marah dan berakhir menangis dikamarnya karena malu. "Ughhh…" Seungsoo kembali menggoda Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tak mau meladeni tingkah usil kakaknya itu.

"Apa sudah mulai?" Tak lama Tuan Do datang diikuti Mark dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun beranjak dari sofa berniat kembali duduk di sofa semula tapi Tuan Do mencegahnya. "Tidak perlu," Kata Tuan Do sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol jadi malu, tapi ia kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat menikah, jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa tidak enak jika ingin berdekatan." Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajah bersemu.

Suara reporter bola yang memandu acara menarik atensi mereka kembali. Kick off untuk babak kedua dimulai. Suasana kembali heboh dan ramai. Jika tadi Chanyeol selalu diabaikan Kyungsoo maka kali ini situasinya berbeda. Tanpa Chanyeol pinta gadis itu sesekali menyuapinya kacang yang sudah dipisahkan lebih dulu dari kulit arinya. Gadisnya benar-benar manis. Hingga tiba dimenit akhir acara pertandingan, Chanyeol tak menyangka Kyungsoo sampai menitikan air matanya dikarenakan club yang didukungnya kalah telak. Skor berakhir dengan kedudukan 1-3. Seungsoo terlihat gembira seperti berada diatas awan dengan wajah puasnya mentertawakan kekalahan Mark dan Kyungsoo. "Sshhh sudah jangan menangis. Menang kalah sudah biasa hmm," Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya lembut menenangkan.

"Sesuai kesepakatan kalian harus mengecat rambut kalian haha. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya kkkk"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas melihat tawa menyebalkan Seungsoo.

"Aku akan menggantikan Kyungsoo, Hyung. Biar rambutku saja yang dicat."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'Kau serius?'

Seungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Sesaat merasa sedikit keberatan tapi saat melihat sorot kesungguhan dimata Chanyeol, jadi Seungsoo membiarkannya. "Ya sudah,"

"Uhh enaknya punya pacar," Celetuk Mark mengundang tawa Chanyeol, Seungsoo dan Tuan Do. Sementara Kyungsoo, gadis itu sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona didada Chanyeol.

e)(o

Halo semua well... berhubung word yang terlalu panjang aku cut part ini sampai sini dulu ya Hehe. Jadi ini ff gajadi two shoot entah sampai berapa shoot aku juga ga tau haha.

Yahhh gimana sih thor katanya twoshoot.

Cerita-cerita gua, terserah gua donk *ditabok baek

Yg silent readers ayo donk lebih aktif lagi, ditinggal komen 'next ' aja udah happy. Lebih dari itu malah aku seneng pake banget. Untuk yg review dichap kemaren terimakasih yaa

Ya sudahh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya.

See you next time


	3. Break up

Cuap-cuap author

ohhhhh cmon guys ko rasanya kecewa ya lihat dari jumlah statistik yang baca dan dari yang follow juga favorit ga sesuai sama jumlah review. Buat cerita kaya gini ga segampang kalian baca sepuluh menit selesai terus close gitu aja loh jdi aku juga pengen dihargai dengan kalian review setelah membaca. aku bicara kaya gini malah jatuhnya kaya ga tulus buat cerita ini tapi apasalahnya minta feedback dari kalian. SO BUDAYAKAN REVIEW. kalau ada yg ga tau silahkan tanya jangan malu-malu.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Okey kamu mau apa? Putus? Baik kita putus."

Chanyeol berdiri menyentak jasnya yang tersampir dilengan kursi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ramainya pengunjung Restaurant tak mengurungkan tangisan Kyungsoo yang pecah saat itu juga. Menangis terseguk-seguk sambil menatap punggung tegap kekasihnya oh tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang mantan kekasih. Berharap pemuda itu mau menoleh melihatnya lagi namun nyatanya tidak. Tega sekali Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Chanyeol mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya. Menyugar rambutnya yang tebal seraya menghela napas. Menyesal meruntuki kebodohannya telah mengucapkan kalimat fatal itu pada Kyungsoo. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak terbawa emosi.

"Semoga dia masih disana." Chanyeol bergumam sambil memutar arah kembali lajur mobilnya menuju Restaurant tadi namun sesampainya disana ia tak menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo lagi.

e)(o

Bukan hal yang mudah melupakan orang yang berarti buatmu begitu saja. Begitu Kyungsoo. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan bersama Chanyeol. Selama itu juga perasaannya terus tumbuh untuk pemuda itu. Kyungsoo seperti sudah menyerahkan sepenuh hatinya pada Chanyeol lalu hari ini pemuda itu mematahkannya, membuangnya. Sesakit ini ternyata rasanya patah hati.

Sedih, kecewa, marah bercampur menjadi satu mengakibatkan rasa sesak didadanya yang tak mau kunjung reda. Begitu juga air matanya yang sudah ia seka kasar namun terus saja keluar.

Ini kali ketiga mereka putus. Dan kali ini Chanyeol lah yang lebih dulu memutuskannya.

Kyungsoo merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, sebenarnya siapa yang salah, Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang pantas mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bukannya Chanyeol.

"Brengsek," umpatan untuk kesekian kalinya keluar dari mulutnya.

 _"GEURE,_ _SETELAH_ _INI_ _JANGAN_ _HUBUNGI_ _AKU DAN_ _MENEMUIKU_ _LAGI!!!"_

Itulah kiranya pesan terakhir yang Kyungsoo kirim pada Chanyeol. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia masih memantengi ponselnya menunggu Chanyeol menghubunginya. Dan ternyata Chanyeol memang benar-benar menuruti perkataannya. Atau Chanyeol memang sudah tidak mau menghubunginya apalagi menemuinya.

 _"Napeun_ _neo~_ _jinja."_

Foto Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo pasang sebagai wallpaper ponsel ia jadikan sasaran objek kekesalannya dengan memukulnya.

.

.

.

e)(o

.

.

.

Dua minggu dirasanya cukup untuk menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang berserakan. Kembali menata hati dan berhenti menangis meraung-raung seperti orang bodoh.

Walau kenyataannya ia masih terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang terkadang melamun, sedetik tersenyum namun detik berikutnya ia menangis.

Jujur perasaan sayangnya untuk Chanyeol masih ada. Tentu saja. Tetapi apa yang dirasakannya sekarang selain rasa benci ketika melihat Chanyeol kini tengah duduk dan bicara dengan seorang wanita cantik luar biasa yang nampak anggun juga dewasa.

Chanyeol sepertinya terlihat baik-baik saja tak seperti dirinya. Chanyeol masih bisa tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo, tersenyum dihari keberhasilan sidang skripsinya saja tidak bisa.

Air matanya yang sudah berhenti keluar sejak lima hari lalu sekarang siap menetes kembali.

Padahal baru dua minggu, Chanyeol sudah menggandeng wanita baru. Secepat itu Chanyeol move on darinya atau memang sebelumnya Chanyeol berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

~oOo~

Jadi ini alasan sesungguhnya Chanyeol tidak membalas pesan-pesannya juga jarang menemuinya. Tcih karena sibuk? Sibuk apanya? Sibuk selingkuh iya.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan keduanya yang masih asik berbincang sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan muka ke arah teman-temannya yang tertawa membahana entah membahas apa. Kyungsoo hanya ikut-ikut saja tertawa meski ia tidak mengerti. Sesaat ia kembali menoleh ke bangku yang Chanyeol tempati saat itu juga matanya bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol. Namun Kyungsoo segera memutuskan kontak mata itu. Jika Chanyeol bisa terlihat baik-baik saja, kenapa Kyungsoo tidak?

Walau pada kenyataanya Kyungsoo ingin pergi dari cafe ini secepat mungkin.

e)(o

Suara tawa dari sekumpulan perempuan membuat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah meja tak jauh darinya detik itu juga Chanyeol terkejut melihat keberadaan gadis yang amat dirindukannya ada disana.

Akibat kebodohannya tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, pada akhirnya berujung kerasa penyesalan. Pesan terakhir Kyungsoo yang Chanyeol terima menggores ego Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol menurutinya meski Chanyeol sebenarnya tak tahan ingin menghubunginya. Gengsi berujung rasa rindu, marah sekaligus kesal mencokoli dadanya. Chanyeol sadar ia sudah seperti lelaki brengsek meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan menangis setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat sialan yang keluar keras dari mulutnya.

Sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Tatapan marah sekaligus terluka Kyungsoo masih terekam dikepala Chanyeol membuat organ jantungnya seperti ada yang mencengkram.

Hari itu mungkin wujud dari semua pelampiasan kemarahan Chanyeol karena rasa lelah akibat kesibukan juga masalah pekerjaannya dan ditambah lagi dengan keluh kesah Kyungsoo soal hubungan mereka. Chanyeol memang menjaga intesitas berhubunganya dengan Kyungsoo. Berharap gadis itu mau mengerti kondisinya namun sepertinya dirinya yang patut disalahkan karena sudah keterlaluan mengabaikan gadis itu. Yang paling parah Chanyeol pernah melupakan janji kencannya bersama Kyungsoo di sungai Han. Membuat gadis itu menunggunya selama dua jam disana, dan berakhir dengan bentol-bentol dikulitnya karena gigitan nyamuk. Betapa brengseknya Chanyeol jika ingat itu.

Entah bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat fatal itu, mungkin karena sebelum-sebelumnya Kyungsoo lah yang lebih dulu mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya sehingga dirinya merasa jengah atau justru terlalu mengerti Kyungsoo. Biasanya dalam waktu tiga hari, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah kembali baik hanya dengan sedikit usaha bujukan.

Tapi ini sudah dua minggu, dua minggu ini pula Chanyeol merasa tak bersemangat melakukan apapun selain hanya mengurung diri dikamar menstalking Kyungsoo lewat SNS yang dimilikinya namun dari semua SNS nya tak ada kabar terbaru satupun.

Soal pekerjaanya sudah kembali normal tak ada lagi kegiatan yang menyibukan dirinya untuk mencari ide dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya guna memenangkan tander.

Chanyeol lihat Kyungsoo sepertinya baik-baik saja dilihat dari bagaimana cara gadis itu tertawa.

Tak sia-sia ia menerima tawaran Suho untuk keluar setidaknya rasa rindunya terobati setelah melihat wajah manis itu. "Lihat siapa?"

Chanyeol menoleh kembali kearah teman semejanya, Yixing- kekasih Suho.

"Tidak ada,"

"Bohong. Kata Suho kau sedang patah hati. Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat murung."

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

"Eumm, jadi wanitamu ada disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Tanpa menggunakan jemarinya untuk menunjuk yang pastinya tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Chanyeol menyebutkan ciri-ciri Kyungsoo.

Yixing mencari wanita yang dijelaskan Chanyeol sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sosok gadis manis yang terlihat masih muda tengah tertawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Beberapa detik tatapan mereka bertemu, Yixing melihat Kyungsoo menegakan bahunya gelagapan. Yixing tersenyum simpul. "Apa dia mengenaliku?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya lalu kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Yixing meraih ponselnya mengetikan sesuatu disana bermaksud menghubungi Suho agar pemuda itu lebih lama lagi ditoilet karena ia memiliki rencana untuk pasangan lucu ini. Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim Yixing kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan. Diulurkannya tangannya kerambut Chanyeol membuat pemuda tinggi itu semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cukup diam saja! Kau mau dia kembali atau tidak?" Chanyeol mengerti maksud Yixing namun dirinya tidak bisa membenarkan akan rencana wanita itu. Chanyeol tidak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Yixing dari kepalanya.

Yixing memberngut tak suka tapi sejurus kemudian membawa kedua tangannya mengacak rambut Chanyeol gemas menghasilkan tatapan kesal Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing tertawa. "Apa yang--? Kau hanya membuat dia semakin benci padaku," desis Chanyeol pelan. "Setelah ini aku jamin kau akan berterimakasih padaku,"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah bangku yang Kyungsoo tempati. Terhenyak melihat kedua mata bulat yang biasanya selalu berbinar menatapnya kini justru menatapnya penuh rasa kecewa, sedih dan marah.

"Cepat kejar dia!" Yixing menepuk tangan Chanyeol menyadarkan keterdiaman pemuda itu.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan aneh penuh tanya yang dilayangkan teman-teman Kyungsoo. Fokusnya kini hanya satu mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya,"

Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo keluar cafe. Lari gadis itu begitu cepat hingga yang ditakutkan Chanyeol terjadi.

BRUK

Chanyeol menghentikan larinya, terkejut melihat Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi tengkurap beberapa langkah didepannya.

e)(o

Tangisan Kyungsoo semakin pecah ketika merasakan sakit di kedua lutut juga telapak tangannya ditambah juga rasa malu yang mendominasi. Sial kenapa ia begitu ceroboh. Kyungsoo jadi tidak bisa menghindari Chanyeol.

 _"Gwenchana?"_

"Menjauh dariku!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Lututmu berdarah,"

"Menjauh dariku, pergi sana!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sabar. Tanpa bicara lagi ia langsung menempatkan tangannya dibelakang lutut juga punggung Kyungsoo. Menggendongnya, meski wanita itu terus meronta memukuli wajah dan dadanya.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kemobilnya. Mendudukan gadis itu di jok sebelah kemudi. Tanpa masuk kedalam mobil, Chanyeol hanya berdiri disisi pintu memeperangkap Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur meraih kotak p3k dan air mineral kemasan didashboard mobil.

"Hadap sini!" Gumam Chanyeol lembut namun tegas.

Tetapi Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan sisa tangisannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo tak bergeming akhirnya Chanyeol menarik kakinya lembut.

Benturannya sepertinya cukup keras melihat jeans yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sampai terkoyak dibagian salah satu lututnya.

"Ishhhh sakit,"

Belum juga Chanyeol menyentuhnya tapi Kyungsoo sudah merengek dan menepis-nepis tangannya. Chanyeol menghela napas.

'Sabar-sabar,' batinnya.

"Mangkannya sini obatin,"

"Tidak mau. Sakit."

"Sakitnya cuma sebentar," Chanyeol kembali menarik kaki Kyungsoo kemudian memperlebar robek pada jeans Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati.

"Celanaku,"

"Sudah robek ini, nanti aku belikan yang baru,"

Kyungsoo bungkam seolah baru saja tersadar. Kenapa Kyungsoo lupa pada tujuan utamanya melarikan diri dari Chanyeol. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tak meladeni ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Kyungsoo masih marah. Situasi macam apa ini?

Ia dan Chanyeol sudah putus tapi kini rasanya mereka masih seperti berpacaran.

"Sshhh sakit,"

"Tahan sebentar," Chanyeol bergumam tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mengobati luka Kyungsoo dengan antiseptik sambil meniup-niupnya pelan.

"Sudah," Ujar Chanyeol setelah menempelkan perban dilutut Kyungsoo.

"Mana lagi yang sakit?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, khawatir ada luka disana. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam-diam saja salah tingkah.

Syukur tidak ada luka disana, tetapi saat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya kebawah ia melihat ada luka lecet ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo yang terkadang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil ditambah wajahnya itu sangat mendukung.

"Ishh apasih pegang-pegang," ucap Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol.

"Dulu juga dipegang-pegang biasa saja."

"Itu dulu," Kyungsoo menekan kata-katanya seolah menyadarkan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah putus.

 _"Mian,"_ lirih Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya kembali mengobati luka ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo yang kini diam menurut.

"Emosiku tak terkendali hari itu, amarahku gampang tersulut. Jadi... aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir. "

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol. Menyeka air mata dipipinya cepat-cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena percuma, bukankah kau sudah bosan denganku? Jangan berbohong menjadikan sibuk sebagai alasan mengabaikanku."

"Tapi aku memang sibuk."

"Iya sibuk selingkuh,"

Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti ucapan Kyungsoo. Dahinya mengernyit. Bagaimana ia bisa selingkuh sementara setiap hari ia harus disibukan dengan usaha yang baru dirintisnya.

"Dengarkan aku, bagaimana aku bisa selingkuh sementara satu pacar saja kurang aku perhatikan. Aku memang sibuk. Jika tak percaya tanya saja teman kerjaku, Suho."

"Aku tidak percaya, jika kau sibuk. Kenapa kau masih bisa keluyuran dengan pakaian santai dan berhaha hihi dengan wanita lain."

"Wanita lain?" Chanyeol membeo. Kyungsoo rasanya sungguh ingin memukul wajah bodoh Chanyeol.

"Jika yang kau maksud wanita lain itu yang tadi didalam, dia hanya temanku. Yixing, kekasihnya Suho _hyung."_

Melihat masih ada keraguan dimata Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memutuskan menghubungi Suho. Tak tanggung-tanggung _video_ _call._

 _"Hai_ _Yeol,_ _bagaimana?"_ Wajah Suho terpampang dilayar ponselnya.

"Dimana Yixing?"

 _"Yaa_ _aku_ _disini._ _Bagaimana_ _Chan_ _apa_ _rencanaku_ _berjalan_ _lancar?"_ Wajah Suho berganti dengan wajah ceria Yixing namun tak lama kedua wajah mereka terlihat bersisian dilayar kamera.

"Tunjukan jika kalian berpacaran." Titah Chanyeol. Yixing dan Suho terlihat bingung disana namun keduanya langsung mengerti. Wajah Suho yang tersenyum malu-malu membuat Chanyeol muak melihatnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihat adegan ciuman Suho dan Yixing.

"Mau kemana?" Chanyeol menahan bahu Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu hendak turun dari mobil.

"Aku mau pulang," ketus Kyungsoo.

Menghela napas sabar kesekian kalinya Chanyeol memasangkan sabuk pengaman ditubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," katanya kemudian menutup pintu. Tak lama iapun menempati jok kemudi mobil.

"Jangan menangis lagi hmm," Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi gembil Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah melukai hati maupun fisiknya. Meski secara tidak langsung tetapi Kyungsoo terluka juga akibat dirinya.

"Kenapa harus menunggu dua minggu?" Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Chanyeol sebelum membalas pelukan pemuda itu, menyerukan wajahnya dilekukan leher Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku supaya tidak menemui dan menghubungimu lagi?"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti. Jika wanita mengatakan itu. Itu artinya menginginkan kebalikannya."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ishh benar-benar bodoh. menyebalkan."

Chanyeol terkekeh . "Jadi kita balikan?" Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Kyungsoo yang merah. Menyentuh tengkuk Kyungsoo seraya menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Eung," Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo supaya wajahnya mendekat padanya. Seringaiannya terlihat semakin lebar ketika melihat kedua pipi chuby Kyungsoo merona.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya membawa bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Kyungsoo tetapi ketika tinggal sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menarik wajahnya. "Boleh tidak?" Tanya pemuda itu seraya tersenyum.

Dengan wajah merah padam Kyungsoo reflek menggeplak pelan mulut Chanyeol. "Ishhh,"

"Hey, tidak sopan." Chanyeol menegur memegang tangan Kyungsoo namun masih tersenyum. "Jadi, boleh tidak."

"Tidak,"

"Berarti Ya." Kekeh Chanyeol.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan senyum Chanyeol dibibirnya sebelum pemuda itu melumat dan menyesap bibirnya lembut.

Mari biarkan beberapa menit kedepan keduanya menikmati melepas rindu satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

end

Jadi ini ceritanya Chansoo pas baru pacaran dua tahun ya. Aku upadate ceritanya dengan alur campur jadi jangan pada bingung okey.

see you next time. review sampai 20 aku fast up.

05/21/18


	4. Perfect

_Halohaa popo kembali..._

 _Cuap-cuap author: Hmmmm pantes nih ya jumlah view banyak ternyata sebagian yang mampir itu haters yang kehabisan bahan bacaan sepertinya. Tak gentar ku menghadapi kalian eaaaaa :v_

 _Trims yg kemaren sudah suport btw._

 _ **Warning:** Buat chap kali ini diharapkan agar tidak membaca pada saat siang hari karena lagi puasa coz ada adegan sedikit plus plus. buat dibawah umur dan masih polos silakan menyikir dari lapak saya. Dilarang baper._

 _ **Saran:** Siapkan lagu perfect dari ed sheeran ntar puter pas bagian pertengahan okayyy_

* * *

Happy reading

Dua bulan setelah kejadian lamaran dadakan….

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya berjalan dengan lunglai menghampiri nakas menaruh tasnya. Hari ini ia rasa tenaganya terkuras banyak setelah mengurusi rencana pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Belum lagi lusa adalah hari H nya pasti akan jauh lebih melelahkan. Berbicara tentang pasangan itu, Kyungsoo merasa Kris dan Baekhyun menikah bukan karena cinta. Disetiap kali pertemuan, Kyungsoo meraskan tidak adanya keantusiasan pada Baekhyun untuk terlibat mengurusi pernikahannya. Apa mungkin Baekhun terpaksa menikah dengan Kris? Kyungsoo menggedikan bahunya. Tidak mau ambil pusing.

Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun ternyata masih mencintai Chanyeol? Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul dikepalanya. Bisa saja itu benar, mengingat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir bukan karena sudah tidak saling cinta melainkan jarak yang menjadi penyebab kandasnya hubungan mereka. Baekhyun juga sepertinya tidak tahu bahwa dirinya adalah pacar Chanyeol yang sekarang.

'Yang terpenting sekarang Chanyeol cinta mati terhadapmu.' Dewi batinnya berbisik ketika pikiran negatif mulai bergelayutan dikepalanya. Toh lagipula lusa Baekhyun akan menikah. Perasaan Kyungsoo kembali lega.

Badan yang lengket juga terasa pegal menuntun Kyungsoo pergi kekamar mandi, tetapi sebuah kotak berwarna pink dengan pita diatasnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyentuh kotak itu memangkunya diatas paha. Sejenak menguncang-guncangnya pelan meraskan apa kiranya isi kotak itu. Tidak menunggu lama dengan penasaran ia membukanya. Dilihatnya sepasang sepatu dengan hak tujuh centi berwarna pink dari brand terkenal membuat Kyungsoo terpana. Kyungsoo meraba-raba sepatu cantik itu, senyum manisnya mengungkapkan betapa Kyungsoo menyukainya. Tanpa Kyungsoo bertanya lagi pasti ini dari 'Big Guy' nya.

 ** _Pakai ini Lusa. Kakimu yang mungil pasti terlihat lebih cantik mengenakan ini._**

 ** _Ps: Miss you._**

 ** _Pcy-mu_**

Kyungsoo mendengus membacanya namun sedetik ia juga tersenyum. Kyungsoo menarik tasnya yang terletak dinakas merogoh ponsel didalamnya dengan wajah berseri-seri ia menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

" _Hallo sayang,"_ Suara berat kekasihnya membuat senyum Kyungsoo bertambah lebar.

"Bilang saja kakiku yang pendek ini akan bertambah panjang memakai ini." Kyungsoo memajukan beberapa centi mulutnya berpura-pura merajuk pada Chanyeol meski pemuda itu tak melihatnya.

Disebrang telpon Chanyeol tertawa. _"Kamu udah buka kotaknya?"_

"Iya,"

" _Kamu suka?"_

"Iya, terimakasih." Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mencoba sepatu itu.

" _Hanya terimakasih?"_ Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

" _Kisseu~?"_

"Jadi tidak gratis ya… kesini kalau mau itu.

" _Haha benar ya…"_

"Hmmm,"

"Jangan berani menghindar. Aku kesana sekarang."

"Tapi ini kan sudah mal—"

Tut tut tut

"-am."

Astaga… Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar. Selalu seperti ini jika sudah berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak serius akan ucapannya tadi tetapi Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan serius juga antusias. Daripada memikirkan tingkah tak terduga Chanyeol lebih baik Kyungsoo pergi mandi sebelum Chanyeol datang. Itupun jika dia benar-benar datang.

Lima belas menit waktu yang diperlukan Kyungsoo membersihkan badan juga mengenakan piamanya. Jam menunjukan sepuluh kurang lima belas menit kemungkinan Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Mana berani Chanyeol datang kemari dan berhadapan dengan ayahnya pada jam segini. Kyungsoo menaiki ranjangnya sambil meraih ponselnya dan menyamankan dirinya dibantal yang empuk.

To: Big Guy

' _Kamu benar mau kesini?'_

Waktu bergulir, lima belas menit berlalu pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim belum juga dapat balasan. Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol tidak akan datang. Ia menaruh lagi ponselnya dinakas bersamaan dengan itu bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Mata Kyungsoo membeliak tak percaya.

"Dia benar-benar datang," Gumam Kyungsoo. Ia bergegas keluar kamar menuruni tangga dilihat ayahnya berjalan menghampiri pintu sambil menggerutu.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini." Dibelakangnya Kyungsoo meringis mendengarnya. Setelah pintu terbuka tampak Chanyeol berdiri menjulang dengan pakaian hangat juga topi yang menjadi style khasnya.

"Chanyeol, ada apa malam-malam begini datang kemari?"

Kyungsoo lihat Chanyeol tersenyum menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Paman, aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo keluar."

"Malam-malam begini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya. Menurut berita akan ada hujan meteor malam ini. Apa boleh aku mengajaknya? Ada beberapa temanku juga yang ikut."

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Memang benar malam ini salah satu fenomena alam akan terjadi ia juga sudah berencana menyaksikan fenomena ini bersama teman-temannya. Jika saja tadi Kyungsoo tak menelpon, Chanyeol tidak akan mengajaknya karena pasti gadisnya itu butuh istirahat.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Jika ayah mengijinkan. Kyungsoo ikut,"

" _Geure_ , jaga puteriku." Tuan Do menepuk bahu Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya lelaki paruh baya itu kembali masuk.

"Pororo eoh?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. "Sayangnya tidak ada lingrie dilemariku,"

"Menikahlah denganku nanti aku belikan."

"Jika aku mau aku sudah membelinya Tuan Park." Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa. "Ambil mantelmu, aku tunggu dimobil." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aku pergi seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menarik ujung kain piamanya.

"Eum kamu tetap cantik pakai apapun, _Ppali!_ "

"Gombal. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar,"

…oOo…

Satu jam lebih berkendara, mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol melintasi tempat jauh dari pemukiman warga. Tidak nampak satupun bangunan selain tiang lampu penerang jalan. Setelah melalui jalan menanjak mobil Chanyeol sampai diarea lapangan yang cukup luas. Jauh didepannya terlihat pencahayaan dari beberapa tenda yang telah berdiri. Chanyeol membawa mobilnya ke area yang agak sepi. Cukup jauh dari beberapa tenda-tenda yang sudah ada. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya. Menoleh ke jok disampingnya ia tersenyum melihat wajah lelap Kyungsoo. Tanpa membangunkannya Chanyeol turun dari mobil.

Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar orang-orang tengah mengobrol. Chanyeol membuka bagasi mobilnya mengambil peralatan kemah, teropong bintang, gitar juga yang lainnya. Sekitar beberapa menit ia memasang tenda dengan cekatan seorang diri. Sebenarnya ia bisa meminta bantuan pada temannya. Tapi Chanyeol tetap melakukannya sendiri. Setelah tenda selesai dipasang Chanyeol menaruh gitar, makanan serta yang lainnya kedalam tenda. Merogoh ponsel dalam kantong mantelnya ia menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya bahwa ia sudah sampai dan kini ia membutuhkan kayu bakar. Selagi ia menunggu kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya Chanyeol kembali ke mobil membopong Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap.

Merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu tidurnya, Kyungsoo terjaga. Tubuhnya terangkat dan terayun seolah seserorang tengah menggendongnya. " Sudah sampai?" Kyungsoo bergumam melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya saat mengetahui bahwa ia berada ditempat yang minim pencahayaan ditambah lagi dengan sura-suara hewan malam membuatnya mengkerut takut. "Iya. Hujan meteornya, masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Nanti aku bangunin kamu." Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo setelah membaringkan wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Tidak butuh waktu lama mendatangkan kantuk Kyungsoo kembali . Elusan lembut tangan besar Chanyeol mengantarkan wanita itu kembali ke alam mimpi.

e)(o

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak Kyungsoo Yeol," Suho bertanya setelah menyeruput kopinya. Hanbin dan Kasper yang semula sibuk memanggang daging sama-sama menoleh kearah Chanyeol _kepo_. Hanbin dan Kasper, dua lelaki yang tak kalah tampan itu merupakan sahabat karib Chanyeol semenjak masa senior highschool hingga perguruan tinggi. Hanbin merupakan salah satu direktur diperusahaan pertelevisian, sementara Kasper ia merupakan salah satu pelatih nari disalah satu agensi besar.

Sedangkan Suho, ia teman satu perjuangan dalam bisinis yang mereka rintis sama-sama. Chanyeol sudah menganggap Suho seperti kakaknya sendiri meski lelaki itu kini satu tingkat berada dibawahnya sebagai wakilnya diperusahaan. Diantara mereka berempat hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Kasperlah yang belum menikah. Masih lebih-lebih kasper karena pemuda itu sudah bertunangan lima bulan yang lalu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Keluarga Kyungsoo itu ketat. Kau pakai jurus apa hingga Tuan Do memperbolehkanmu membawa puterinya keluar tengah malam begini." Hanbin menimpali sambil mengacungkan sosis yang tertancap digarpu.

"Bukan hal yang sulit, aku ini calon menantunya asal kalian tahu."

"Tcih melamar Kyungsoo saja belum," Kasper mendengus.

"Aku akan melamarnya," Chanyeol menggumam. Ketiga sahabatnya langsung menatap Chanyeol terkejut. "Kapan itu?" tanya Hanbin antusias.

"Secepatnya, aku juga sudah menyiapkannya pesta pernikahan dari dua bulan yang lalu tanpa memberitahunya. Minggu depan aku akan membagikan undangan. " Terang Chanyeol pelan.

Ketiga temannya saling tatap satu sama lain. Terkejut tak percaya. "Waaahhh, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang. Pantas saja kau sering meeting dengan anak buah Tuan Cho akhir-akhir ini." Suho bedecak baru tersadar alasan dibalik pertemuan Chanyeol dengan staff wedding orginizer ternama dinegara mereka.

"Akhirnya teman kita yang satu ini akan melepas status perjakanya kkkkk," Hanbin terkikik geli. Chanyeol yang menyadari sesaat lagi akan dijadikan sasaran bully teman-temannya, cepat-cepat meraih papperbag mini dan menaruhnya dihadapan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ini untuk kalian. Bagikan juga untuk yang lain terserah kalian."

Suho, Kasper dan Hanbin mengernyit melihat isi kantong kertas itu.

"Tiket bola?" Seru Kasper. "Untuk apa tiket-tiket ini?" Hanbin bertanya,

"Tentu saja untuk menonton pertandingan bola. Bagaimana Kau ini," Kasper menepuk paha Hanbin. Hanbin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Selidik lelaki itu sambil menyeringai menatap Chanyeol.

"Sesuatu apa?" Kasper mencicit dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudah…. pastikan kalian datang," Ujar Chanyeol menutup keambiguan yang terjadi memilih memperhatikan tingkah heboh kasper melihat-lihat kertas tiket mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Suho dan Hanbin.

"Kami pasti datang," Gumam Suho akhirnya, diangguki Hanbin. "Omong-omong kenapa mendadak sekali. Sudah tak tahan ya?" celetuk Hanbin menggoda membuat tawa Kasper bahkan Suho lepas begitu saja. Chanyeol menatap Hanbin tajam. Lebih baik diam dari pada melawan, pikir Chanyeol. Tetapi wajah Hanbin saat ini sungguh menyebalkan hingga Chanyeol rasanya ingin melemparinya dengan sandal.

Chanyeol merupakan pria dewasa ia juga penasaran akan hal 'itu'. Hanya dirinya seorang yang masihperjeka alias masih suci diantara mereka berempat. Iya. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ia menahan napsunya saat sedang berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo selama ini. Mungkin jawabannya satu yaitu karena cinta…

…oOo…

Terkadang saat seperti inilah suasana yang disukai Kyungsoo. Menikmati waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol dialam terbuka. Akhir-akhir ini sibuknya pekerjaan memisahkan mereka. Jarang bertemu mengakibatkan rindu akan kehadiran satu sama lain. Meski badan lelah yang penting rindunya terhadap lelaki jangkung itu terobati. Untung besok Kyungsoo hanya memiliki jadwal disore hari sedangkan Chanyeol besok lelaki itu _free_ sampai besoknya lagi. Jadi Kyungsoo punya waktu banyak untuk ia habiskan dengan kekasihnya diakhir pekan ini.

"Mau bernyanyi?" Chanyeol menawari Kyungsoo sambil meraih gitar didalam tenda. Lima menit yang lalu gadis itu terbangun gara-gara gelak tawa para sahabatnya. Padahal Hujan meteornya masih sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Sementara ketiga sahabatnya sudah lembali ke tenda mereka yang tak jauh dari tenda Chanyeol berdiri.

Kyungsoo yang tengah menikmati susu hangatnya menggeleng pelan. "Suaraku sedang serak, kamu saja." "Baiklah, lagu apa ya yang enak?" Chanyeol bertanya memetik gitar memainkan sembarang kunci. Lalu setelah mendapat lagu yang pas Chanyeol menyanyikan lirik dari lagu salah satu penyanyi terkenal luar negri.

" _I found a love for me~ Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead"_

"Bagaimana suaraku sudah mirip dengan Ed Sheeran belum?Chanyoel menanyakan pendapatnya.

Kyungsoo hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya. Gadis itu tertawa mendengar Chanyeol.

"Lebih bagus dari Ed sheeran." Kekeh Kyungsoo.

"Aku serius," Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya berpura-pura merajuk.

"Aku juga serius," balas Kyungsoo tersenyum geli menjawil pinggang Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu memekik memelototinya. "Walaupun suaraku kalah bagus darinya setidaknya untuk wajah, aku lebih tampan bukan."

"Ishhh,"

"Iya buktinya kamu aja suka."

"Jadi nyanyi tidak sih?"

"Haha baiklah, pacarku sedang blushing ya?"

"Mana? Tidak. Lihat,lihat!" Kyungsoo menunjukan wajahnya dengan mendekat-dekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol.

"Minta cium banget sih,"

"Ishh ada juga kamu tuh yang sering minta cium." Kyungsoo refleks menepuk mulut Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol mengelus-elus bibirnya.

"Ingat tidak saat aku cium kamu pertama kali terus kamu nangis?"

"Park," Kyungsoo memberengut tak suka.

"Baiklah-baiklah," Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya. Menyadari gadisnya duduk agak menjauh, ia kembali menarik pinggang rampingnya supaya mendekat lagi. Kyungsoo tak menolak. Petikan gitar terdengar dimainkan kembali. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak banyak protes ia hanya mendengarkan Chanyeol yang serius bernyanyi untuk dirinya seorang.

" _I found a love for me~"_

 _(Aku temukan cintaku)_

" _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead"_

 _(Kasih tempuhlah, dan ikuti langkahku)_

" _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet"_

 _(Nah, aku menemukan seorang gadis, cantik serta manis)_

" _Oh I never knew you are were the someone waiting for me"_

 _(Oh, Aku tak pernah tahu kau seseorang yang menantikanku)_

"' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love"_

 _(Karena kita hanyalah anak-anak ketika jatuh cinta)_

" _Not knowing what it was"_

 _(Tak mengerti itu)_

" _I will not give you up this time"_

 _(Aku tak akan berikan padamu hingga saat ini)_

" _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own"_

 _(Tapi kasih, ciumlah aku perlahan, perasaanmulah segala yang kupunya)_

" _And in your eyes you're holding mine"_

 _(Dan dalam tatapanmu kaulah milik ku)_

" _baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms"_

 _(Sayang, aku menari dalam kegelapan bersamamu dipelukan)_

" _barefoot on the grass. listening to our favorite song."_

 _(Tak beralas kaki dirumput, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita)_

" _When you sai you looked a mass, I whisspered underneath my breath"_

 _(Saat kau berkata kau tampak kacau, aku berbisik dengan pelan._

" _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight."_

 _(Tapi kau mendengarnya, kau terlihat sempurna malam ini)_

" _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know"_

 _(Ya aku temukan wanita, lebih tangguh dari siapapun yang ku kenal)_

" _She shares my dreams I hope someday I'll share her home"_

 _(Dia mimpinya sama denganku, aku berharap kelak aku bisa satu rumah)_

" _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets"_

 _(Aku temukan cinta, untuk membawa lebih banyak dari sekedar rahasiaku)_

" _To carry love to carry children of our own"_

 _(Tuk membawa cinta, tuk membawa anak-anak kita sendiri)_

" _We are still kisd, but we're so in love."_

 _(Kita masih anak-anak, tapi kamu begitu mencintai)_

" _Fighting against all odds"_

 _(Berjuang hadapi segala rintangan)_

" _I know we'll be alright this time"_

" _Darling, just hold my hand"_

 _(Kasih, perganglah tanganku)_

" _Be my girl, I'll be your man"_

 _(Jadilah kekasihku, aku akan jadi kekasihmu)_

" _I see my future in your eyes"_

 _(Aku lihat masa depanku dimatamu)_

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms."_

 _(Sayang, aku menari dalam kegelapan bersamamu dipelukan)_

" _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song"_

 _(Tak beralas kaki dirumput, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita)_

" _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath"_

 _(Saat kau berkata kau tampah kacau, aku berbisik dengan pelan)_

" _But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight"_

 _(Tapi kau mendengarknya kau terlihat sempurna malam ini)_

" _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms"_

 _(Sayang, aku menari dalam kegelapan bersamamu dipelukan)_

" _I have faith in what I see"_

 _(Aku berkeyakinan dengan yang kulihat)_

" _Now I know I have met an angel in person."_

 _(Kini aku tahu, aku tlah bertemu malaikat berwujud manusia)_

" _And she looks perfect, no I don't deserve this"_

 _(Dan dia terlihat sempurna, tidak, aku tak layak)_

" _You look perfect tonight"_

 _(Kau terlihat sempurna malam ini)_

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam setelah lagu dan petikan senar gitar yang Chanyeol mainkan berakhir. Tatapan serius dan lembut Chanyeol membuat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Pemuda itu menyanyikannya penuh penghayatan seolah-olah liriknya bisa tersampaikan untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo sungguh mencintai pemuda didepannya ini hingga ia merasa sangat takut jika Chanyeol sampai meninggalkannya.

"Ayo nikah," Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo dengan lembut mencium pemuda itu tepat dibibirnya. Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan airmatanya yang siap tumpah. Akhirnya…

"Sayangnya aku tidak bawa cincin malam ini," Chanyeol menggumam. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengharu biru berangsur kecewa. Jadi dia harus menunggu lagi ya… padahal sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak lamaran dadakan itu terjadi.

"Chan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" tanya gadis itu tercekat.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu, tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol menaruh gitarnya dan menangkup wajah gadisnya saat didapatinya kedua mata gadisnya itu memerah.

"Lalu kapan—," Seolah tahu kemana arah pertanyaan kekasihnya Chanyeol menyelanya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi hmm hanya sebentar lagi, bersabarlah." Chanyeol mengelus-elus pipi Kyungsoo menenangkan. Tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menangis Chanyeol mencium bibir gadis itu. Mulanya ia bermain pelan tetapi semakin lama, ia menyesap bibir itu dengan rakus. Seolah belum puas ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya hingga membuat posisi mereka semakin intim. Suara decak saliva terdengar disela-sela aktivitas mereka. Entah setan dari mana Chanyeol membawa tangannya menelusup kebalik piama gadis itu, bermain dikulit punggungnya yang halus lalu kemudian kebagian depan menangkup dan meremas dengan pelan sebelah dadanya yang dibalut bra mengakibatkan tubuh dipangkuannya menggelinjang. Kyungsoo mendesah ketika Chanyeol mengakhiri ciumannya. Dengan bibir membengkak setengah terbuka juga napas tersenggal-senggal ia menatap Chanyeol sayu. "Do it," ucapnya pelan bergetar bernada ragu. "Jigeum…" lanjut gadis itu memohon. Mati-matian Chanyeol mengumpulkan kewarasannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bagian bawah tubuhnya mengeras terasa nyeri ingin dipuaskan. Tetapi Chanyeol menekan keinginan nikmat itu. Tidak sekarang, Chanyeol sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum wanita itu sah menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak sayang,"

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu betapa aku menginkanmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tidak saat ini, tunggu setelah aku menikahimu." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menikahiku, aku takut kau bosan denganku." ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Jika aku bosan denganmu untuk apa lima tahun ini aku denganmu. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat mengajakmu kehubungan yang lebih serius."

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya sejujurnya ia merasa takut ketika Chanyeol menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbuat sejauh ini.

Entah keberanian dari mana Kyungsoo menawarkan sendiri tubuhnya. Ia sudah seperti wanita murahan saja. Bolehkan Kyungsoo berpikir dan ingin memberikan apa yang ia jaga selama ini hanya pada Chanyeol seorang. Saking cintanya dia dan takutnya ia Chanyeol sampai meninggalkannya. Dengan malu Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Menghindari tatapan juga menjaga jarak tubuhnya dengan lelaki itu.

Suasana sejenak menjadi canggung hingga deheman Chanyeol memecah keheningan mereka.

"Aughhhh panas sekali," Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya kedalam tenda.

"Aku mau pulang," Cicit Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol takut-takut.

"Hujan meteor nya saja belum mulai kenapa ingin pulang?"

"Pokonya aku mau pulang~"

"Haishhh ya sudah ayo... lagipula langitnya mendung."Kyungsoo menciut takut melihat Chanyeol sedikit sewot.

Dan akhirnya bayangan indah Chanyeol menikmati moment romantis sambil menyaksikan hujan meteor gagal total.

"Kita pulang ke apartemenku."

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah,"

Untuk apa Kyungsoo meminta pulang jika pada akhirnya ia dan Chanyeol kembali berakhir berduaan hingga besok pagi. Kyungsoo kan berniat menghindari Chanyeol karena malu.

"Antar aku pulang," Kyungsoo tetap keukeh agar Chanyeol mau menantarnya. Diusapnya cepat-cepat saat airmatanya kembali keluar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang tapi tidak dengan kondisi kamu yang sedang seperti ini," Terang Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo bungkam.

"apa kata ayahmu nanti," Chanyeol menggerutu pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

10/06/2018

oh ya mau tanya nih gimana sih pendapat kalian soal percakapan anatara chansoo enaknya baku apa non baku. tbh aku suka interact mereka dgn bhs non baku gitu.

reviw yaa


	5. Ex Wedding

Sunday at Zeus Hotel.

Aksi Kyungsoo menghindari Chanyeol harus usai ketika ia dipertemukan diacara yang sama dengan pemuda tinggi itu di pernikahannya Baekhyun dan Kris. Penampilannya yang rapih dengan setelan eksekutif muda juga rambut bagian didepannya yang disisir keatas menampakan dahinya itu membuat kekasihnya berkali-kali lipat terlihat tampan malam ini. Beberapa wanita yang masih lajang juga ibu-ibu tak luput memperhatikannya saat lelaki itu masuk bersama dua temannya yang Kyungsoo ketahui adalah Suho dan Kasper.

Rangakaian acara pernikahan sudah selesai, untuk sekarang ini Baekhyun dan Kris hanya tinggal menyalami para tamu yang hadir dijam akhir acara. Kyungsoo tidak perlu lagi menginstruksikan pasangan pengantin baru itu. Ia duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak dipojok bersama Luhan, Jongdae juga Boss mereka Tuan Lee. Rencananya setelah acara selesai, Tuan Lee akan mentraktir mereka. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak mau, ia sudah kenyang dan ingin cepat pulang. Tapi menolak tawaran Bossnya ia pun segan.

"Eo bukankah itu Chanyeol Kyung?" Seru Luhan girang. "Antar aku kesana ayok,"

Kyungsoo mendesah lesu dalam hati. Kyungsoo belum siap menemui Chanyeol setelah kejadian kemarin. Tetapi sedari tadi pagi Luhan terus menanyakan tentang Chanyeol. Omong-omong, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya yang satu ini sedang mengandung buah cintanya bersama Sehun yang kini baru menginjak tiga bulan. Dan katanya Luhan mengidam ingin menyentuh _dimple_ nya Chanyeol. Ada-ada saja ibu hamil satu itu….

Dengan pasrah Kyungsoo membiarkan tangannya diseret Luhan mendekati keberadaan Chanyeol . Hingga Kyungsoo lihat didepan sana ia menyaksikan semuanya dimana moment Baekhyun menangis setelah memeluk Chanyeol cukup lama, tak memperdulikan tanggapan tamu yang melihat mereka juga keberadaan Kris didekat mereka. Chanyeol juga membalas pelukan Baekhyun, ia juga mengusap air mata Baekhyun, menenangkannya dengan lembut sama percis seperti menenangkan Kyungsoo ketika menangis. Wanita mana yang tidak sakit melihat kekasihnya memperlakukan wanita lain selembut itu terlebih lagi wanita lain itu tak lain merupakan mantan kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Luhan saat sahabatnya itu menatapnya dengan raut wajah shock juga khawatir. "Baekhyun mantan Chanyeol," terang Kyungsoo melihat raut kebingungan Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit sewot sambil menyeka sudut matanya.

"Astaga maafkan aku. Baiklah… sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

…oOo…

Mungkin selama ini hidup Kyungsoo terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa adanya masalah berarti. Tetapi lima bulan yang lalu merupakan kejadian amat berat bagi Kyungsoo. Ia harus menjalani operasi _miom_ * yang tumbuh dirahimnya. Ia pikir selama ini merupakan hal wajar saat dirinya merasakan sakit ketika menstruasinya datang tetapi tidak dengan rasa sakit luar biasa sekitar tujuh bulan lalu dibagian perutnya saat ia sedang datang bulan. Chanyeol dan ibunya terus membujuknya supaya pergi ke rumah sakit, hingga Kyungsoo menurutinya demi kesehatannya, dan sampai akhirnya satu fakta menyakitkan harus Kyungsoo terima. Ia harus melakukan operasi _caesar_ bukan untuk mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam perutnya melainkan pengangkatan miom yang entah bagaimana bisa tumbuh dalam rahimnya. Bayangkan dirinya yang belum menikah bahkan tentu saja belum pernah mengandung harus melakukan operasi dirahimnya yang menimbulkan resiko ia kehilangan rahim. Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan masa depannya. Tetapi untung saja miom yang tumbuh dirahimnya itu belum membesar sehingga tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang mengancam seperti harus dilakukannya pengangkatan rahim. Jadi ia masih memiliki rahim dan masih bisa mengandung. Meski begitu Kyungsoo masih mengkhawatirkan dirinya apakah ia bisa hamil atau tidak karena menurut dokter persentasenya itu kecil. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa cemas dan sedih akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu berpikir Chanyeol tak kunjung melamarnya dikarenakan hal ini. Kyungsoo takut Chanyeol perlahan meninggalkannya. Perlakuan Chanyeol yang lembut pada Baekhyun beberapa menit lalu semakin membuat Kyungsoo takut kehilangan pemuda itu.

"Apa dia mau menikahiku Lu?"

"Aku tahu dia sangat mencintamu Kyung, percayalah…" Luhan mengusap bahu Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ternyata kalian disini," Seru suara seseorang terdengar lega. Yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Luhan berdiri dari kursi malas yang berada dipinggir kolam renang merasa kehadirannya sudah tak diperlukan lagi untuk saat ini. Keinginan untuk menyentuh dimple Chanyeol sepertinya harus Luhan tunda. "Kyungsoo aku masuk dulu ya," Pamit wanita cantik itu. "Chanyeol, aku permisi." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan lesung pipinya yang membuat Luhan saat itu juga ingin menyentuh dengan telunjuknya. "Lain kali saja ya baby," gumam ibu hamil itu pelan sambil masuk kembali kedalam balroom hotel.

"Aku penasaran apa yang ada dikepala cantikmu saat ini," Chanyeol berdiri didepan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dengan tertunduk.

"Masih tidak mau bicara denganku?" Chanyeol mencoba melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Masih mau menghindariku ya, baiklah… biar aku saja yang pergi." Chanyeol berbalik melenggang pergi. ketika baru sampai enam langkah lelaki tinggi itu berjalan ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam punggungnya.

' **BUK'**

"AW, " Chanyeol membalikan punggungnya. Sebelah sepatu berwarna pink teronggok dibawah kakinya. Ia menatap ke sipelaku pelempar yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Iya pergi saja sana. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau mau kita putus?"

Sebelah sepatu yang lainnya kembali melayang dari tangan Kyungsoo namun kali ini Chanyeol bergerak menghindarinya sehingga sepatu itu menghantam undakan tangga. "Bicaralah jika ada masalah Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti."

Kyungsoo tak tahan lagi membendung air matanya. Dengan kepala tertunduk ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tangannya. Menangis tanpa suara dengan bahu bergoncang.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa tak tega, dengan lembut ia membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kepelukannya. Beberapa menit ia membiarkan kekasihnya itu menangis.

"Banyak yang mengganggu pikiranmu hmm, jika itu tentang aku. Maafkan aku." Gumam pemuda itu mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut disaat isakannya mulai mereda.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Sudah sering akhir-akhir ini aku membuatmu menangis,"

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya Soo-ya, bersabarlah…"

"Janji?" tanya Kyungsoo serak mendongakan kepalanya. Chanyeol agak terkejut mendapati respond gadisnya itu. "Janji. Haruskah kita pinkie promise?" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku pegang janjimu." Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo menyeka air matanya sementara satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyambut pinkie promise Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengahapus jejak air mata dipipi Kyungsoo lembut. "Kau iri ya dengan Baekhyun?"

"Iri? Kamu kali yang iri. Oh ya jangan-jangan karena mantanmu sudah menikah lalu kau baru kepikiran mengajakku menikah karena tak mau kalah dari manta—"

Chup

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat dirasakannya benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya. Ketika ia sadar, ia baru akan menggeplak mulut Chanyeol namun pemuda itu dengan sigap menangkap tangannya. "Kalau dibilang Iya apa kamu akan menolakku?"

"YAAK! Kau keterlaluan." Kyungsoo memukul bahu Chanyeol kesal menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Pernikahan itu bukan ajang perlombaan Kyungsoo-ya. Tetapi komitmen yang tidak main-main. Kau mengerti? " Terang Chanyeol lembut. "Kau masih mau denganku? padahal kau tahu kondisiku seperti apa,"

"Tentang itu, bisakah kita jalani saja? Kita hadapi apa yang terjadi didepan kita bersama-sama? Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Tak ada keraguan yang Kyungsoo lihat dari cara Chanyeol menatapnya. Tatapan penuh keseriusan juga lembut itu membuat Kyungsoo haru.

" _Gumawo_ ," Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap tumpah lagi. "Chan sebenarnya, kemarin ada yang datang kerumah. Seseorang datang melamarku."

Chanyeol detik itu juga meraskan ada petir yang menyambar-nyambar dikepalanya mendengar hal itu.

"A—apa? Siapa?" tanyanya tergugu.

"Lalu, apa kau menerima lamarannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa dia tidak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih?"

Kyungsoo meringis melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Sedikit geli melihat bagaimana pemuda itu mulai terbawa emosi dengan mencecarinya pertanyaan.

"Kau tahu Minho temannya Seungsoo oppa bukan? Dia juga anak dari sahabatnya ayah. Aku pikir selama ini dia hanya menggodaku, maksudku... aku pikir dia hanya bercanda tentang perasaannya terhadapku. Tiba-tiba dia datang kemarin malam, ayah ibunya juga ikut dan lamaran itu... " Kyungsoo sejenak melirik Chanyeol ingin melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu dan yang ia dapati adalah Chanyeol dengan rahang mengetat menahan marah.

"Tenang saja aku menolaknya." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja harus," Sahut Chanyeol ketus.

Saat ini rasanya Chanyeol ingin memukul sesuatu guna melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Apa yang selama ini Chanyeol khwatirkan sekarang terjadi. Meski Kyungsoo menolak lamaran itu Chanyeol agak khawatir akan perasaan tuan Do. Ia takut jikalau tuan Do lebih memihak pada Minho karena lelaki itu putera dari sahabatnya. Kalau begini caranya Chanyeol harus segera menikahi Kyungsoo.

Sentuhan lembut ditangannya yang terkepal mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya pelan seraya membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil.

"Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut namun tegas.

Dan rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menggetok kepala Chanyeol saat ini juga. Supaya lelaki itu ingat bahwa ia tengah menghindarinya karena malu akibat kejadian yang mereka lakukan ditenda.

Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Sudahlah lagipula aku tidak menerima lamaran itu."

"Ya soo-ya, kau pikir dia akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Kalau begitu cepat nikahi aku."

"Secepatnya aku akan menikahimu. Dan setelah kau terikat denganku aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan lelaki lain."

"Kenapa begitu? Itu tidak adil. Kamu tahu pekerjaanku bagaimana. Aku tetap mau bekerja walaupun aku sudah menikah." Chanyeol diam sejenak. Ia tahu Kyungsoo lebih keras kepala dibanding dirinya.

"Oke... baiklah tapi kamu harus resign jika kamu hamil."

Kyungsoo mendadak bungkam mendengar kalimat itu. Sesaat tubuhnya meremang membayangkan ia hamil karena Chanyeol.

"Luhan saja masih tetap bekerja," gerutu Kyungsoo pelan.

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"Aku juga ada syarat setelah kita menikah."

Chanyeol menaikan salah satu alisnya menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya. "Apa?"

"Hanya aku, ibumu, ibuku dan nenek, yang dapat perlakuan lembut dari kamu ahh yura eonni jyga. Pokoknya bersikap biasa saja pada perempuan lain apalagi mantan-mantanmu."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman menggodanya. "Kau lihat aku dengan Baekhyun tadi?"

"Iya aku tidak suka." Ketus Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Menurutmu bagaimana jika seseorang menikah dengan terpaksa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap Chanyeol dengan isi kepalanya yang dipenuhi spekulasi.

Jadi benar Baekhyun terpaksa menikah dengan Kris. Kris menyukai Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tidak. Dan apa mungkin Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol??

"Tenang saja aku yakin perlahan Baekhyun akan mencintai Kris.

Dan pelukan tadi hanya pelukan perpisahan," Terang Chanyeol.

Kasihan sekali Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo. Semoga saja lambat laun Baekhyun mencintai Kris dan sepenuhnya wanita itu melupakan Chanyeol.

Setitik air yang jatuh mengenai lengan Kyungsoo yang terbuka menyadarkan wanita itu.

"Eo hujan," Chanyeol menengadahkan wajahnya memandang langit malam yang kelam .

"Ayo pulang,"

"Sepatuku Chan." Kyungsoo menunjuk sepatunya yang teronggok lumayan jauh.

Tanpa mengeluh Chanyeol memungutnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tatkala didapatinya salah satu hak sepatu pemberiannya itu patah. Chanyeol tak mempermasalahkan soal harganya tetapi ia khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya jika ia benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo marah.

Luar biasa sekali bukan lemparan kekasihnya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya haknya lepas."

"Ishh bagaimana bisa,"

"Kamu tadi melemparnya omong-omong,"

"Masa baru dilempar begitu saja sudah rusak Chan. Jangan-jangan itu sepatu Kw?"

"Enak saja..."

End

 **Miom** adalah pertumbuhan sel tumor di dalam atau di sekitar uterus (rahim) yang tidak bersifat kanker atau ganas.

Maaf kalo berantakan karena work ini aku nulisnya lewat hp hehe

Review?


	6. Finally

**Satu minggu setelah pernikahan Baekhyun.**

"Sebaiknya tidak usah beli tiket, jika kita duduk dibelakang seperti ini Chan. Huh aku jadi tidak bisa melihat jelas Dongwoon ku?" Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya terus menggerutu sedangkan sang lelaki terus menariknya melewati deretan bangku penonton yang beberapa sudah ditempati orang-orang. Ia hanya diam terus menarik gadis berstatus kekasihnya itu hingga sampai dibangku mereka. "Kalau kamu nonton terlalu depan nanti kamu bisa kena bola. Dilayar itu kamu masih bisa lihat Dongwoonmu nanti. Jadi, berhenti cemberut."

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akan menonton pertandingan perempat final bola antara timnas negara mereka melawan timnas Thailand yang dilangsungkan malam hari. Beda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya kali ini Chanyeol mengajaknya menonton langsung di stadion. Sesekali menunjukan sikap nasionalismenya mendukung tim negara mereka.

"Lebih baik menonton dirumah saja tahu begini." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menggerutu. "Pegang ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan satu popcorn ukuran jumbo pada Kyungsoo sementara ia membersihkan kursi yang akan diduduki kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoopun duduk setelah Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatannya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini ada beberapa perempuan cekikan terang-terangan mengagumi kekasihnya. Tsk dasar wanita-wanita genit. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Apa sih kerennya Dongwoon, jelas kekasihmu ini lebih keren."Chanyeolpun ikut menggerutu tangannya kembali mengambil alih popcorn ditangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam mencebikan mulutnya mengawasi Chanyeol yang kini melepas jaketnya. "Ini pakai ini." Chanyeol mengulurkan jaketnya pada Kyungsoo."Chan, aku sudah pakai." Kyungsoo menarik sweaternya. "Ini untuk menutupi itu," mata Chanyeol melirik paha Kyungsoo.

Dengan wajah bersemu Kyungsoo meraih jaket Chanyeol kemudian menutupi pahanya. "Terimakasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol lalu menempatkan diatas pahanya.

"Banyak juga yang datang," ujar Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja, tim negara kita kan yang main." sahut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Matanya dengan liar memperhatikan lautan manusia juga lapangan hijau disebrangnya. Tak lama obsidiannya menangkap tulisan yang bergerak di papan iklan yang ternyata salah satu dari iklan itu merupakan brand milik perusahaan Chanyeol.

"Chan jadi kamu ikut mensponsori pertandingan ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya diangguki Chanyeol kemudian.

"Mestinya kamu dapat tiket vvip." lagi-lagi gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku memang dapat beberapa, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu memberikannya pada Suho _hyung_ dan beberapa staff kerja. _"_ Chanyeol membersihkan pipi Kyungsoo yang terdapat setitik noda didekat gambar bendera yang dilukis dipipi gembil kekasihnya itu. "Lagipula justru disini semuanya terlihat lebih jelas." Tambah Chanyeol menenangkan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengulas senyumnya. Tak ada gunanya terus menggerutu pikir Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau merusak momentnya dengan Chanyeol. "Jadi mereka disini." Kyungsoo menggumam. Chanyeol mengangguk. Kyungsoo merapikan rambut Chanyeol yang di cat warna ungu. "Rambutmu menarik perhatian orang-orang," Rambut Chanyeol itu persis seperti permen kapas, mengundang untuk disentuh, ditarik pelan-pelan lalu kemudian dimakan. Lupakan yang terakhir.

Berkat taruhan dengan Seungsoo, Chanyeol jadi ketagihan mewarnai rambutnya. Kyungsoo sempat melarangnya waktu itu. Cukup Chanyeol mewarnai rambutnya dulu dengan warna silver demi menggantikan Kyungoo dari hukuman taruhan namun Chanyeol tetap saja pada pendiriannya. Kyungsoo bahkan menemaninya kesalon, Kyungsoo pikir biasanya para lelakilah yang menemani wanitanya kesalon, tapi ini justru kebalikannya.

"Mungkin mereka melihatmu, mereka iri karena kamu bisa dekat dengan pria tampan sepertiku."

"Narsis," Kyungsoo tertawa.

Chup

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menyadarkan punggungnya dibangku. Sementara yang dicium terkejut bukan main. Demi semua koleksi _merchandise-nya_ Seungsoo, Kyungsoo mendapat beberapa lirikan dari beberapa penonton didekatnya. Untung saat ini bangku dikanan kiri mereka masih kosong.

"Kenapa suka sekali sih mencium pipiku,"

"Sebenarnya ada bagian yang lebih aku suka selain dipipi."

"Oh ya… Jangan berani melakukannya disini." Kyungsoo mendesis mencomot popcorn lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut Chanyeol tetapi usahanya tak berhasil menghentikan tawa pemuda itu.

Suara berat khas pria bersumber dari pengeras suara menggema keseluruh penjuru stadion. Perlahan-lahan semua bangku mulai terisi penuh, dua tim kesebelasan mulai memasuki lapangan pertanda babak pertama sesaat lagi akan dimulai. Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo begitu heboh mencari-cari sosok Dongwoonnya membuat Chanyeol menjadi berang sendiri.

"Soo duduk," Chanyeol menahan bahu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu tetap duduk ketika ada dua wanita datang menghampiri mereka, sepertinya dua kursi kosong disebelah Chanyeol milik kedua wanita itu karena yang ia lihat hanya tersisa dua bangku kosong dideretan sebelah kiri mereka.

"Permisi," ucap si salah satu wanita tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mempersilahkannya.

Kyungsoo lihat salah satu dari kedua wanita itu begitu intens menatap Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya entah hal apa yang membuat si wanita berpakaian crop top yang memamerkan udelnya itu tersandung dan dengan refleks Chanyeol meraihnya. Tadi itu pasti sengaja. Kyungsoo mendengus dalam hati.

"Akhh… _Jwesunghaeyo_ " ucap siwanita masih melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Dirematnya jaket yang berada dipangkuannya Kyungsoo geram, Kyungsoo tak terima Chanyeol menyentuh-nyentuh wanita lain. " _Ne gwaenchana_. Kau terluka?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Akhirnya wanita itu berdiri. Tcih, kenapa juga Chanyeol begitu peduli.

Kekesalan masih melanda Kyungsoo ketika wanita bertubuh seksi juga cantik itu ternyata duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol. _Double_ _shit._ Kyungsoo mengumpat. Ingin rasanya dia menukar posisi duduknya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Kyungsoo pun tidak mau melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia sedang cemburu. Dan ia pastikan gigi Chanyeol bisa garing karena akan terus-terusan tersenyum menggodanya. Kyungsoo melirik bangku sebelahnya yang kini juga mulai ditempati lelaki paruh baya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari ayahnya. Beda halnya dengan ayahnya. Ayah Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perut buncit juga tatapan cabul seperti bapak-bapak itu. Bisakah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bertukar tempat?

"Namaku Rose, kau? wajahmu terasa tidak asing." Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kesumber suara, memandang datar wanita itu yang kini mulai menjalankan aksinya- mendekati Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol," Jawab Chanyeol ramah. Dalam hati Kyungsoo kembali mengutuk Chanyeol.

Wanita bernama Rose itu mengangguk-angguk. "Dia adikmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kali ini kemarahan Kyungsoo naik beberapa level hingga rasanya ia siap meledak. "Maaf, tapi aku kekasihnya." Kyungsoo menyela.

"Aahh benarkah, kau pasti bercanda." Ujar wanita bernama Rose itu diiringi tawanya yang terdengar hambar seolah tak percaya.

"Benar dia kekasihku, namanya Kyungsoo." Chanyeol merangkul bahu Kyungsoo. Melihat keterdiaman Rose menerbitkan seulas senyum puas dibibir Kyungsoo.

"Aaahh mian Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku pikir kau adiknya mata kalian sedikit mirip. Kau juga terlihat mu…ngil."

 _'Aku tahu aku pendek'_ batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ah ya kenalkan juga dia Temanku Lisa , dia berasal dari Thailand." Ujar Rose.

Tak ada yang lebih Kyungsoo benci selain situasi seperti sekarang ini. Dimana dia diabaikan dan seolah terlupakan keberadaannya oleh Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan wanita udel itu. Pikiran dan pendengaran Kyungsoo menjadi tidak fokus yang ada dikepalanya saat ini hanyalah keinginan untuk menarik Chanyeol keluar dari sini kemudian pulang. Cara bicara Rose begitu aktif, ia ceria ditunjang wajahnya yang cantik. Sehingga wanita itu langsung akrab dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat sama-sama asik mengobrol dan melupakannya. Nasib Lisa masih lebih baik darinya karena wanita Thailand itu sesekali juga ikut menanggapi perbincangan mereka. Mana bukti Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk bersikap biasa saja terhadap perempuan lain? Dasar gigi besar. Kyungsoo tahu kebiasaan memang sulit dirubah. Tapi apakah Chanyeol tidak bisa menghargai kehadirannya sebagai seorang kekasih disini.

Dan usai babak pertama dengan skor 0-0. Aksi permainan Dongwoon cs tak bisa menghilangkan kemurungan Kyungsoo. "Hei… Kenapa hmm? Kamu baik-baik aja?" Chanyeol merundukan punggungnya untuk melihat wajah murung Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa,"jawab Kyungsoo. "Apa perlu ke toilet?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Hanya sampai disitu perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Selebihnya Chanyeol kembali memainkan ponselnya yang semenjak sepuluh menit lalu pria itu pandangi. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencuri-curi waktu mengurusi pekerjaannya disela kencan mereka. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada Chanyeol harus mengobrol dengan Rose. Omong-omong wanita udel juga temannya itu sedang keluar, mungkin ke toilet. Kyungsoo harap keduanya tidak balik kesini lagi. Tapi harapan Kyungsoo tak terkabul karena kedua wanita cantik dan seksi-seksi itu datang kembali. "Belum dimulai yah?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar basa-basi Rose. "Belum," Jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja rasanya sekarang terlebih lagi bapak-bapak yang duduk disebelahnya sedari tadi terus curi-curi pandang padanya. Apa lagi tangannya yang besar itu tak mau diam beberapa kali lengan Kyungsoo terasa disikut begitu juga pahanya yang sesekali tersentuh ringan. Entah itu memang sengaja atau tidak, itu sangat menjijikan dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedang dilecehkan. Kyungsoo yang tak tahan akhirnya memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chan," Kyungsoo menyentuh paha Chanyeol menarik atensi pemuda itu. "Ya sayang, ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita tukar tempat duduk?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Meski bertanya disertai wajah kebingungannya Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol gadis itu mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku yang sebelumnya diduduki Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memasang wajah sewot sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat saat bapak-bapak berperut buncit yang tadi duduk disebelahnya itu memasang wajah kecewa seolah keberatan Kyungsoo berpindah tempat.

"Kamu kenapa hmm?" Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum gelinya saat Kyungsoo mendaratkan kepala dibahunya manja. "Apa kamu sedang cemburu?" bisik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya. "Tidak," tukasnya cepat. Meskipun memang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak tahan ingin pindah karena tak suka melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Rose tapi Kyungsoo lebih tidak tahan lagi dengan bapak-bapak berperut buncit itu. "Lalu kenapa pindah?"

"Capek, pegal," komentar Kyungsoo santai kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tergelak mendengarnya. Mencium kepala gadisnya itu sayang seraya mengusak-usaknya. "Ya sudah istirahat." Chanyeol memaklumi karena iapun merasakan hal yang sama. Bangku yang mereka tempati ini memang kecil, jarak dari satu bangku kebangku yang lainpun begitu dekat hingga ruang gerak menjadi terbatas.

Dibabak kedua Kyungsoo lumayan menikmati pertandingan, apalagi sang idola berhasil mencetak gol. Negara mereka menang unggul 1-0 untuk skor sementara. Hingga tak terasa pertandingan beberapa menit lagi berakhir. Kyungsoo optimis Timnas negara mereka lolos ke partai final. Tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berdiri bersorak-sorai ikut larut dalam efouria bersama penonton lain. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia sempat mendapat keluhan dari gadisnya itu bahwa hari ini ia tidak asyik.

"Sayang, aku perlu kebelakang. Kamu tidak apa-apa disini sendiri?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Ishh apa tidak bisa ditahan Chan, pertandingannya kan sebentar lagi selesai." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

"Aku tidak mau ikut, tapi aku juga tidak mau ditinggal sendiri. Bagaimana jika penonton rusuh dan kamu belum kembali?"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya gemas melihat Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan ada kerusuhan hmm, aku akan segera kembali."

"Kau tenang saja Chanyeol-ssi aku akan menemani kekasihmu." Sahut Rose. "Terimakasih Rose-ssi." Mau tak mau, dengan berat hati Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol pergi sendiri.

Chanyeol lama sekali, Kyungsoo terus melihat kearah kanannya menunggu Chanyeol. Namun Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan pria itu. Kyungsoo cemas apalagi perlahan orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk meninggalkan stadion. Karena pertandingan sudah selesai satu menit yang lalu. Anehnya bapak-bapak berperut buncit itu masih saja duduk sambil tersenyum-senyum genit ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mendelikan matanya membuang muka kesal. Bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo dibuat tertegun sekaligus merasa terhibur saat salah satu lagu favoritenya diputar. Meskipun merasa aneh karena lagu yang diputar sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan tema olahraga satu ini. Mungkin yang penting para penonton terhibur.

I found a love for me

Darling, just drive right in and follow my lead

Well I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh I never knew you are were the someone waiting for me

Cause we were just kids when we fell ini love

Not Knowing what it wasa

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your hearts is all I own

And in youreyes you're holding mine

Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass. listening to our favorite song.

When you say you looked a mass. I whisspered underneath my breath.

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know.

She shares my dreams I hope someday I'll share her home.

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To Carry love to carry children of our own

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man.

I see my futre in your eyes

"Oh wow lihat disana Kyungsoo-ssi" Ujar Rose menunjuk lautan manusia yang perlahan menampilkan mozaik* divenue sebrang mereka. Kyungsoo takjub terpana melihat lautan penonton yang dengan kompak dan rapinya membentuk gambar bendera negara mereka, dan tak lama dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika ia melihat mozaik-mozaik yang mereka tampilkan kini membentuk kata-kata: 'Will u' 'Marry' kemudian diakhiri dengam kata yaitu 'me' disertai tanda hati . Oh irinya. Kyungsoo memekik dalam hati, rupanya ada yang melamar seseorang disini. Penonton lain yang sebelumnya berniat pergipun mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat pemandang didepan mata mereka. Sorak sorai bergemuruh hingga penjuru stadion. Sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak disini. Kyungsoo masih tersenyum. Merasa turut bahagia. Lagu perfect dari ed sherran masih mengalun lembut. Papan iklan disisi lapangan yang sebelumnya menampilkan beberapa nama sponsor acara kini semuanya digantikan dengan tulisan 'will you marry me'. Penonton yang lain, juga Kyungsoo tak hentinya ikut berdecak kagum. Menyewa satu papan iklan saja membutuhkan dana yang besar dan orang ini menyewa semuanya. Berapa juta won kira-kira orang itu merogoh koceknya. Pasti Orang itu sangat kaya.

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said looked a mess. I whispered underneath my breath.

But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight

I have faith in what I see

Now I knoe I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect, no I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight.

" **Hallo… selamat malam semuanya. "**

Suara berat yang terasa familiar ditelinga Kyungsoo, terdengar melalui pengeras suara stadion. Mengakibatkan sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo menegang penuh antisipasi ketika apa yang ia lihat dilayar besar LED diatas sana menampilkan wajah close up Chanyeol yang kini tengah bicara. Kyungsoo melihat disebrang bawah sana. Chanyeol, tengah berdiri dipanggung kecil didekat lapangan yang tak jauh dari venue Kyungsoo. Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat wajah Yura dikamera.

"Chanyeol-ssi," pekik Lisa dan Rose menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi saat ini.

" **Maaf sebelumnya membuat kegaduhan. Tapi terimakasih untuk kerja sama penonton**." Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya singkat kemudian tersenyum. Sorak sorai kembali menggema.

" **Aku gugup sekali,"** Chanyeol tertawa diikuti tawa-tawa penonton yang lain.

Masih berdiri mematung dengan jantung berdebar keras Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh sambil menahan tangisannya.

" **Jika lihat dari sini aku tidak tahu dia duduk dimana. Aku pikir dia sedang menangis sekarang karena aku meninggalkannya tadi."**

Saat itu juga air mata Kyungsoo keluar, tapi ia langsung menyeka sudut matanya. "Kyungsoo-ssi itu kau," Rose menunjuk Layar LED sambil tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika kini wajahnya terpampang dilayar LED besar itu. Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo malu. Ia menutupi wajahnya ketika beberapa orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya sambil bersorak heboh. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang ini selain menundukan wajah dan menjadikan sweater Chanyeol sebagai penghalang wajahnya. Ya Tuhan apa Kyungsoo sedang bermimpi?

Dibawah sana Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak malu. " **Jangan menangis…. nanti gambar bendera dipipi kamu luntur."** Ujar Chanyeol membuat penonton kembali tertawa.

" **Jadi, Kyungsoo ya… apa kamu mau menikah denganku? Jika ya kemarilah."** Tanya Chanyeol lembut namun tegas.

"TE-RI.. MAA… TE-RI.. MAA… TE-RI... MAA…." Orang-orang bersuara dengan kompaknya menyuruh Kyungsoo menerimanya. Tanpa disuruhpun Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menerimanya karena ia sudah menunggu ini lama.

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dengan melihat wajah gadisnya itu dilayar LED. Hingga anggukan lucu gadis itu seketika membuat Chanyeol lega. Tepuk tangan juga sorak sorai kembali terdengar menggemuruh.

Kyungsoo merasakan lututnya gemetar. Tak sanggup rasanya jika ia harus menuruni tangga dan turun ke pinggir lapangan seorang diri. Apalagi jaraknya lumayan jauh. Chanyeol _pabbo…_

Untung saja ada Rose yang dengan senang hati menemaninya. Tapi sejak kapan wanita itu jadi baik padanya? Setelah berhasil menuruni tangga dan melewati orang-orang yang mengabadikan momentnya, Kyungsoo sampai diarea pinggir lapangan, hingga ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri disebrang sana ia berlari menghampirinya berhambur kedalam pelukan pemuda itu, ia menangis. Persetan jika wajahnya akan belepotan.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendekap Kyungsoo erat seraya mengangkat dan memutar tubuh gadisnya itu senang. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Terkekeh melihat wajah berantakan kekasihnya itu.

"Ini berlebihan," Kyungsoo protes, meski begitu ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya ketika Chanyeol meminta mengulurkan tangannya untuk memasangkan cincin dijari manisnya. Ternyata Chanyeol juga mengajak keluarga mereka kemari. Tetapi Kyungsoo tak melihat kehadiran ibunya. Ah kekasihnya ini memang penuh kejutan.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar ketika mereka sudah selesai bertukar cincin. Demi Tuhan ia bukan baru saja melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan tapi orang-orang yang hadir distadion ini menyuruh mereka berciuman.

Kyungsoo mendeath glare saat melihat Chanyeol menaikan salah satu alisnya seolah meminta persetujuannya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak setuju karena ada ayahnya disini, tapi dalam hitungan detik selanjutnya Kyungsoo merasakan bibir Chanyeol dibibirnya. Saat itu pula penonton kembali bersorak sorai disusul letusan kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan. Kyungsoo pastikan ada sebagian wanita yang mendesah iri dan berharap bisa seberuntung dirinya saat ini.

Skyiee

 _Sepulang dari acara menonton pertandingan juga lamaran._

Kyungsoo memberengut tak suka menempelkan pipinya dijendela mobil milik ayahnya. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Setelah mengalami kejadian dramatis beberapa menit yang lalu dimana Kyungsoo harus rela berpisah dari Chanyeol.

" _Setelah melihat kelakuan kalian berdua tadi, kami pikir Calon pengantin pria harus menjaga jarak terlebih dulu. Kami takut calon pengantin wanita hamil duluan sebelum menikah."_

Betapa malu juga tak nyamannya Kyungsoo saat mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan ayahnya terhadap Chanyeol juga keluarga lelakinya itu. Dasar ayahnya itu sungguh konservatif. Untung saja keluarga Chanyeol tak tersinggung akan kata-katanya.

Memang ia dan Chanyeol akan berpisah hanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti pada hari pernikahan. Kyungsoo pun terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan rencana pernikahan mereka dari dua bulan yang lalu dan dua minggu lagi status mereka akan berubah. Kyungsoo membutuhkan penjelasan lebih dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Memangnya yang akan menikah disini hanya Chanyeol saja apa? Kyungsoo pun memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk mewujudkan impian pesta besar sekali dalam seumur hidupnya itu.

'Yang terpenting dia mau menikahmu. Dan bukankah kau ingin cepat menikah dengannya?' Dewi batinnya mendecak sebal. Mau diapakan lagi? Chanyeol sepertinya sudah merencanakan dengan matang dari undangan, catering dan juga gedung. Bagaimana dengan fiting baju pengantin juga foto prewedding apa itu tidak ada? Kyungsoo tak mungkin mengundur acara pernikahan mereka. Lagipula Kyungsoo pun tak mau. Ahh setidaknya Kyungsoo memiliki peluang bertemu dengan Chanyeol saat mereka melakukan fiting baju pengantin nanti.

"Ayah berlebihan, bagaimana bisa ayah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil tadi."

"Kyungsoo-ya ayah hanya khawatir padamu," Ini sahut Seungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka ke arah kakaknya itu melalui kaca spion. "Seperti ayah tidak tahu Chanyeol saja, kami sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Dia begitu menjagaku." Jika saja ada ibunya Kyungsoo akan meminta anggukan ibunya itu.

"Justru itu karena hubunganmu sudah terlalu lama," Sahut Seungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjambak rambut kakaknya itu jika saja lelaki itu tidak sedang menyetir. "Apa ayah tidak percaya pada kami? Lagipula kami tahu batasan."

"Sudah… ini demi kebaikan kalian dan juga keluarga. Lagi pula hanya dua minggu dan setelah itu setiap hari kau bisa bersamanya."

"Aku perlu bertemu dengannya ayah, aku butuh penjelasan tentang pernikahan ini,"

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, dia bilang dua minggu lagi kaian akan menikah. Ayah ijinkan kalian bertemu tapi jangan terlalu lama berdua-duaan."

Kyungsoo menghempaskan punggungnya ke jok lesu. Kenapa ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti anak smp yang baru saja berpacaran. Ia mendelik tak suka ketika Mark dan Seungsoo menetertawainya tanpa suara.

e)(o

Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo langsung menelpon Chanyeol.

" **Ya halo sayang,"**

"Berapa biaya untuk pesta pernikahan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

" **eoh?"**

"Katakan berapa~"

" **Memangnya kenapa?"**

"Untuk melamarku saja kamu sampai berlebihan seperti tadi. Pokoknya untuk pesta nanti aku mau yang sederhana-sederhana saja."

" **Tidak bisa."**

"Kenapa tidak?"

" **Aku tidak mau, semuanya sudah disiapkan mana mungkin aku harus merubahnya lagi. Kita hanya tinggal fiting baju pengantin saja."**

"Kalo begitu beritahu aku berapa, biar aku kirim ke rekeningmu."

" **Kamu sedang apa sekarang. Apa kamu sudah lihat artikel tentang kita?"**

"Park, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Apa kita juga masuk tv? ya ampun… bagaimana wajahku… ini semua gara-gara kamu." Kyungsoo mendengar Chanyeol tertawa kemudian mendesah pelan.

" **Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Rose mengucapkan selamat padamu, seharusnya kamu tidak langsung pulang tadi."**

"Kamu masih berhubungan dengannya?"

" **Dia punya nomor telponku,"**

"Kamu sadar kamu sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

" **Ya… dengan calon isteriku."**

"PARK,"

" **Sayang kamu masih belum saja sadar. Rose adalah karyawanku, dia salah satu akuntan diperusahaanku."**

"Apa? Jadi… tadi itu kau mengerjaiku?"

" _ **Hehe mian…"**_

"Apa… bapak-bapak berperut buncit itu juga orang suruhanmu?"

" **Bapak-bapak buncit yang mana?"**

"Tentu saja yang duduk disebelahku,"

" **Bukan,"**

"Park jangan bercanda."

" **Aku serius, aku hanya menyuruh Rose untuk mengerjaimu. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"**

Kyungsoo bersmirk ria saat mendengar nada khawatir Chanyeol. Kini gilirannya mengerjai pemuda itu.

Dengan suara-suara yang dibuat-buat Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang bapak-bapak buncit itu lakukan padanya dengan melebih-lebihkannya.

"Dia terus saja melihatku sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tangannya juga tidak mau diam, dia—"

" **Tangannya kenapa?"**

"Dia meremas-remas pahaku. Dan Sikunya—"

" **Sikunya kenapa?"**

"Sikunya mengenai dadaku beberapa kali,"

" **Kurang ajar sekali dia kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku tadi biar aku hajar dia,"**

Kyungsoo berpura-pura menangis dan membuat suaranya terdengar sesedih mungkin. Demi apapun Kyungsoo ingin tertawa saat ini.

"Kau mengabaikanku dan sibuk dengan Rose. Itu sebabnya tadi aku memintamu tukar tempat duduk,"

Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol sekarang dilanda rasa bersalah juga kesal kali ini.

" **Katakan ciri-cirinya?"**

"Untuk apa?"

" **Melaporkannya kepolisi tentu saja,"**

"Tidak usah,"

" **Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya dia menyentuh-nyentuh apa yang akan jadi milikku."**

"Yaak kau pikir aku ini barang. Kamu tidak perlu melaporkannya kepolisi karena tadi itu hanya bercanda."

"…."

"Chanyeol…? Kau disana?"

" **Do Kyungsoo….."** Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar Chanyeol menggeram marah di ujung sana. Untung saja jauh.

"Ya… tadi memang bapak-bapak itu terus membuatku risih. Dia terus saja menatapku sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh, tapi dia tidak melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi padamu. Ya meski tangannya entah sengaja atau tidak beberapa kali menyenggol lenganku." Kyungsoo mencicit.

" **Kau yakin?"**

"Kenapa aku harus tidak yakin."

" **Kamu berhasil membuatku kesal."**

"Satu sama kkkk,"

…oOo…

END

Masih dalam suasana piala dunia, masih lah yaaa. Sumpah ini update banyak kendala banget dimulai dari laptop yang terus dipinjem sepupu buat nonton drakor juga mood yang timbul tenggelem jadi updatenya ngaret padahal aku nargetin bakal update pas final pildun kemaren T-T #nangisdipojokan. Jadilah baru update sekarang.

Udahlah ga mau banyak cingcong.

Sampai ketemu di pesta pernikahannya Chansoo ^^

Wanna give me some idea for next Chapter or comment on this part? Just review!

PS: Tidak terima komen 'Next' sekarang :v dan dilarang baper.

Bye-bye

07/27/18


	7. Fitting & Ring

**_Seoul- Ratusan penonton pertandingan sepak bola antara Korea Selatan melawan Thailand dibuat heboh dengan aksi seorang pria yang melamar kekasihnya setelah pertandingan usai dimenangkan oleh tuan rumah dengan skor 1-0. Kejadian bermula ketika beberapa menit setelah pertandingan berakhir dengan munculnya mozaik-mozaik yang ditampilakan oleh ratusan penonton yang membentuk kalimat 'will u marry me' sebagai pernyataan lamaran dari sang pria. Tak hanya itu sang pria juga menyampaikan kalimat yang sama melalui papan iklan disekeliling lapangan. Lamaran yang tentunya menghabiskan biaya besar ini…_**

Kyungsoo _mengclose_ artikel yang membahas tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Kenapa diartikel-artikel yang ia baca semuanya tak jauh-jauh membahas soal biaya yang dikerahkan Chanyeol. Ia juga membaca beberapa komentar buruk yang mengarah padanya. **'Padahal wanitanya biasa-biasa saja. Cowok sekeren juga sekaya dia seharusnya bisa mendapat yang lebih cantik, dan dewasa aku pikir ini (pernikahan) tak akan bertahan lama.'** **'Aku rasa dia materialistis'** **'Ini berlebihan, dan norak.'**

Hal itu membuat kadar kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo menurun drastis juga murung. Bisa-bisanya mereka berkata seperti itu memangnya siapa mereka dan sejauh mana mereka tahu tentang dirinya.

Menaruh gusar ponselnya di meja rias. Kyungsoo meraih lipstik dan memoles bibirnya ketika itu satu notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya, line dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menemaninya mengambil cincin pesanan mereka, dan baru bisa menemuinya setelah jam makan siang nanti. Chanyeol menambah-nambah kadar kemurungannya saja. Memang rencananya hari ini, ia dan Chanyeol akan fitting baju pengantin setelah mengambil cincin pesanan mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya pesanan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Chanyeol sepuasnya sebelum dua minggu berpisah, meski rasanya itu mustahil karena kenyataannya ibunya dan calon mertuanya pun ikut menemani.

Tanpa membalas chat dari Chanyeol Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya kedalam tas disusul bedak dan lipstiknya. Melihat kembali bayangan wajahnya dicermin melihat satu jerawat dipipi yang menganggu penampilannya. Efek menstruasi.

" **Padahal wanitanya biasa-biasa saja,"** kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Kyungsoo akui ia tak secantik Baekhyun juga mantan-mantan Chanyeol yang lain. Tapi apa sebegitu tidak pantasnya ia bersanding dengan Chanyeol?

Kenapa disaat Chanyeol sudah siap menikahi dirinya justru muncul perasaan minder menjadi isteri pria itu. Lahir dari keluarga berlatar belakang biasa saja dengan ekonomi menengah, tak membuat Kyungsoo merasa kecil dihadapan lelaki itu. Dulu.

Sekarang Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya…

Chanyeol terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya, meski begitu lelaki itu selalu berpenampilan sederhana dan ramah terhadap orang-orang. Ia juga pekerja keras, gigih, pintar dan tidak selalu mengandalkan orangtuanya. Dan hasil kerja keras juga kegigihan pemuda itu pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil manis dengan berkembangnya perusahaan miliknya sendiri. Tak bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan berapa kekayaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol ditambah lagi dengan kekayaan yang akan diwariskan ayah pemuda itu nanti. Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya.

Ditempat lain, dikursi kerja kantornya Chanyeol menanti balasan Kyungsoo. Namun sudah dari semenit ia menunggu, Kyungsoo hanya membaca pesannya. Ia yakin gadisnya itu tengah murung akibat komentar-komentar buruk yang ditujukan padanya. Sementara ia disini berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghilangkan artikel-artikel yang beredar.

…oOo…

Dengan menggunakan taxi Kyungsoo dan ibunya datang lebih awal di toko perhiasan ternama disalah satu Mall. Selagi menunggu kedatangan ibu dari calon suaminya, Kyungsoo dan ibunya melihat-lihat koleksi perhiasan yang ada. Tak berselang lama ibunya Chanyeol— Yongmi datang bersama Yoora juga Haewon, putera Yoora alias keponakannya Chanyeol yang usianya jalan lima tahun. Sama cerianya dengan Chanyeol, Yoora menyapanya dengan pelukan juga senyuman manis begitupun calon mertuanya. "Aigoo cantiknya…" Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ibu dari calon suaminya itu mengusak kepalanya lembut. Setidaknya perasaan Kyungsoo lumayan membaik.

Bukan wanita namanya jika sudah pergi ke suatu tempat, apalagi yang namanya Mall tanpa menginginkan yang lainnya lagi. Setelah mengambil cincin yang harganya membuat Kyungsoo misuh-misuh sendiri, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yoora dan Yongmi mengajaknya berbelanja.

"Kyungsoo-ya bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Yoora menunjukan sebuah tas berwarna _peach_ pada Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo yang nampak melamun, kebingungan menanggapi Yoora.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa terlihat murung?" Kini Yongmi yang bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng seraya tersenyum kaku. Ternyata calon ibu mertuanya itu memperhatikannya.

"Aah mungkin karena Chanyeol tidak ikut menemani, eomma. Jadi calon pengantin ini murung." Yoora tertawa menyikut lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati ketika melihat reaksi calon ibu mertuanya terdiam penuh selidik. " _Aigoo_ … benarkah begitu Kyungsoo-ya?" Kyungsoo menunduk ketika ibunya ikut bertanya. Ia bisa apa lagi selain membiarkan mereka berspekulasi sendiri.

"Mama… mama aku mau mandi bola ayo… ayoo…."

Rengekan haewoon menengahi mereka, dalam hati Kyungsoo mendesah lega dapat lolos dari tatapan penuh selidik calon mertuanya. _'Aahh terimakasih Haewoon.'_

Memasuki waktu makan siang, mereka pergi ke restauran seafood. Kyungsoo dan ibunya menunggu makanan yang tadi sudah dipesan sementara Yoora, dan calon ibu mertuanya sedang ke toilet menemani Haewoon. Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya saat ada chat masuk.

' **Big guy'**

 _Sayang, kalian dimana?._

 _Restauran Sifusan_

 _Aku di parkiran sekarang._

 _Parkiran kantor?_

 _Bukan, tapi parkiran mall. Baru saja sampai, aku kesana._

 _Bukannya makan siang dikantor?_

 _Nggak jadi._

"Chanyeol bilang dia mau kemari bu" Kyungsoo memberitahu ibunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya dia dibawah,"

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo dan ibunya menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Oppa?" ia agak terkejut melihat kehadiran Minho. Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati bertemu pemuda itu apalagi situasi diantara mereka menjadi canggung begini. "Mau makan siang ya?" Tanya Minho basa-basi. "Iya," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Oh ya… selamat untuk pertunangannya." Meski rasanya tak rela, Minho mencoba tegar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya disambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Terimakasih, oppa." ucap Kyungsoo, Minho mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Tunggu, Oppa. Eumm… bisakah oppa datang ke pernikahanku?"

Minho diam sesaat. Sanggupkah ia hadir diacara yang membahagiakan Kyungsoo tetapi tidak untuk dirinya? Menolakpun rasanya ia tak enak. Pemuda itupun akhirnya mengangguk. "Iya, akan ku usa—"

"TIDAK. Anakku tidak akan datang."

Kyungsoo dan ibunya terkejut ketika sosok paruh baya tiba-tiba datang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Dasar wanita jahat, bagaimana bisa kau mengundang anakku. Mau mencoba menunjukan seberapa kaya dan juga kerennya calon suamimu eoh?" "Eomma, apa yang eomma katakan," Minho merengkuh bahu ibunya menenangkan.

"Aku benarkan? Tcih pantas saja, tentu kalian memilih yang lebih kaya." Hardik wanita paruh baya itu pelan seraya tersenyum mengejek namun masih dapat didengar Kyungsoo dan ibunya.

"Eomma!" Minho melirik tak nyaman ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tercenung tak berbuat apa-apa. Tetapi tidak dengan ibunya.

"Yaa Nyonya Choi jaga bicara anda!" Nyonya Do merasa tak terima keluarganya direndahkan.

"Kenapa? Merasa tidak terima?"

"EOMMA!"

Nyonya Choi terkesiap ketika puteranya itu membentaknya. "Kamu berani bentak ibumu sekarang, hanya karena gadis bodoh ini?"

Perlahan mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, tapi untuk menjatuhkan bulir bening dari sana, ia masih enggan dan berusaha menahan.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang calon menantuku Nonya, siapa yang merasa tidak terima disini sebenarnya. Besanku atau keluarga kalian?" Nyonya Choi memutar tubuhnya kebelakang ketika seseorang menginterupsinya. Wanita baya itu tergugu namun ia mencoba tampak tenang meniliti penampilan wanita didepannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata akhirnya iapun melenggang pergi sambil mendengus angkuh.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bibi, maafkan atas sikap ibuku." Minho berkata sambil membungkukan tubuhnya singkat, setelah itu lelaki itu pergi menyusul ibunya.

"Jangan menangis sayang, apa yang dikatakannya itu salah." Nyonya Park mendekati Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu baik, bagaimana sifat mantuku ini. Jangan dengarkan kata orang lain tentangmu, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudahh… jangan bersedih." Yongmi mengelus tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

Kata-kata calon ibu mertuanya setidaknya dapat menghibur, hingga Kyungsoo tak jadi menangis tetapi ketika seseorang datang memeluknya Kyungsoo tak bisa mencegah air matanya lagi. Sedari pagi ia menahannya sendirian tanpa ada yang tahu sumber kemurungannya.

…oOo…

"Ayo," Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri menyender didinding dekat pintu toilet. Chanyeol benar-benar pengertian juga sabar menghadapi tingkahnya yang kadang cengeng begini, Kyungsoo jadi benci pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa dibawah eoh?" Mendengar sindiran halus Chanyeol Kyungsoo menegakan kepalanya. Chanyeol memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Matanya sedikit sembab, wajahnya sudah tidak sekuyu tadi lagi justru terlihat lebih cantik berkat _touch_ _up_ nya tetapi ia sebenarnya agak risih dengan warna merah dibibir Kyungsoo. Bukannya terlihat jelek namun justru terlihat mengundang. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo dandan maksimal begini.

"Aku rasa ini terlalu merah," Chanyeol mengambil kain sapu tangannya dan berniat menghapus lipstik dibibir Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menepisnya.

"Kenapa, apa aku terlihat jelek?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

"Bukan begitu, sayang."

"Lalu apa, aneh? Kamu malu jalan denganku?"

"Tidak, sayang."

"Kekanakan, cengeng, bodoh apalagi yang buruk dariku Chan?" menangis lagi Kyungsoo mengusap lipstik dibibirnya dengan tangan hingga belepotan. Serba salah Chanyeol menghadapi Kyungsoo disaat gadis itu sedang sensitive. Chanyeol harus ekstra sabar, mungkin ini sedikit ujian sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol menahan lengan Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu hendak menyeka air matanya. Ia tidak mau wajah itu belepotan lipstik. "Kamu memang cengeng, kadang kekanakan—" Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya.

"...tapi aku menyukainya."

"Kenapa mereka mengataiku seperti itu?"

"Jangan dengarkan komentar buruk diartikel itu, kamu tahu alasan kenapa mereka menulisnya? Itu, mereka hanya iri. Kalau kamu berpikir aku seharusnya bersanding dengan perempuan yang lebih sempurna, harus yang seperti apa? sampai kapanpun nggak akan ada, sayang. Karena nggak ada manusia yang sempurna. Dengan kekurangan aku juga kekurangan kamu, itu kenapa kita dipersatukan. Untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kamu mengerti?"

Kyungsoo diam, perasaannya berangsur-angsur lega setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu memang selalu bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya. "Nyonya Choi mengataiku gadis bodoh, kamu masih mau menikah denganku?"

"Aku lebih tahu tentang dirimu, sayang. I love you, aku mau hanya dari rahim kamu anak-anak aku lahir nanti."

Dering telpon menengahi sesi pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol melpas pelukannya "Mama," Ia memberitahu Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Iya halo ma,"

" _kalian dimana?"_

"Kita masih ditoilet. Sepertinya kami akan makan ditempat lain,"

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan ditoilet selama ini? Kamu jangan ambil kesempatan dan berbuat macam-macam Chanyeol,"_

"Ya ampun eomma… jangan khawatir. Bisa tolong berikan ponsel eommma pada ibu mertua"

" _Iya hallo Chan,"_

"Ibu mertua, aku dan Kyungsoo akan makan ditempat lain. Jangan khawatir tentang Kyungsoo. Setelah makan kami akan langsung ke butik. Ibu ikut dengan mama tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

" _Iya baiklah, tapi benar Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Nyonya Do lembut.

"Iya bu Kyungsoo baik-baik saja," Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

Percakapan itupun berakhir.

"Kenapa makan ditempat lain sih Chan,"

"Sayang kamu tahu 'kan aku alergi seafood."

Kyungsoo diam. Benar juga.

"Seharusnya kamu kemari setelah jam makan siang 'kan?"

"Aku membatalkannya," Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Supaya punya waktu lebih denganmu sebelum besok kita dilarang bertemu."

Kyungsoo mendengus lantas ia bergegas kembali kedalam toilet. Yang tak Chanyeol ketahui Kyungsoo mengulas senyum manis akibat kata-kata yang dilontarkannya itu.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Jika mau mati silahkan."

"Aku bercanda" Chanyeol tertawa.

…oOo…

 _At_ _Bridal_ _Boutique_

Meski kegundahan Kyungsoo sudah lenyap tetapi Kyungsoo masih sedikit kesal terhadap Chanyeol. Ekspressi cemberut tak luput dari wajahnya. Saat dimobil tadi mereka sempat berdebat soal harga cincin pernikahan mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol berniat membuang cincin itu kejalan saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka, meski dalam hati sebenarnya Kyungsoo sungguh menyukai desainnya yang simple tetapi cantik dengan hiasan permata berlian kecil berwarna pink yang berkerlap-kerlip cantik itu.

Kyungsoo kini tengah dibantu ibunya juga dua pegawai butik memasang gaun yang kedua. Yang pertama tadi Chanyeol protes karena bagian depannya terlalu rendah. Setelah selesai, tirai kembali dibuka. Kyungsoo memakai gaun pengantin dengan gaun bagian bawahnya berpotongan hanya sampai lutut dibagian depan tetapi memanjang dibagian belakangnya.

Chanyeol meneliti Kyungsoo kali ini lebih cepat memberi penilaian. "No" ucap lelaki itu sambil mencibir.

Kyungsoo masuk lagi dan mengganti dengan model lain dengan model kemben dibagian atas dan mengembang dibagian bawahnya. Chanyeol meneliti Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah, sambil memijat dagunya. "Aku nggak suka ini, ganti. " Ucap Chanyeol.

"Padahal yang ini bagus Chan," Gumam Yoora.

Kyungsoo mendesah terlalu lelah berganti pakaian. Benar kata Yoora padahal gaunnya bagus tetapi pendapat Chanyeol berbeda. Ia masuk lagi dan kembali mencoba gaun lain. Ibunya menasehatinya ketika ia mengeluh kesal akibat Chanyeol. Sepuluh menit ia keluar kali ini menggunakan gaun yang menonjolkan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Panjang lengannya sampai siku dengan brukat juga dibagian dadanya.

"Bagaimana? _Please_ jangan memintaku untuk ganti lagi Chan." pinta Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas. Kyungsoo lelah. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu ketika ia memakai gaun-gaun ini ia harus melepas seluruh pakaiannya terkecuali celana dalam dihadapan pegawai, untung saja ada ibunya yang siap membantu. "Menurut mama yang ini bagus Chan." Yongmin yang duduk tak jauh dari Chanyeol ikut bersuara diangguki Yoora. "Kyungsoo kau terlihat cantik sekali."

"Terimakasih eooni,"

Chanyeol melihatnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Beralih lagi dari bawah ke atas. Chanyeol tersenyum, melihat ekspresi calon suaminya itu. Kyungsoo pun ikut tersenyum lega. "Okey yang ini." ucap Chanyeol lugas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. "Baiklah yang ini saja," Gumam Kyungsoo pada pemilik butik juga para pegawai. Yoora berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian berdirilah, sini biar aku foto." Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah memakai tuxedonya berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo. Bersiap untuk difoto.

"Tunggu, kenapa bagain belakangnya ini bolong. Ganti."

Senyum Kyungsoo pun hilang digantikan dengan ekspressi tak percayanya. Begitu juga ibunya, sementara Yoora dan Yongmin tertawa mendengar Chanyeol. "Ini memang model _backless_ tuan," Ujar pemilik butik tersenyum. " _Sorry_ sayang, ganti lagi ya."

Salah lagi? Sambil memasang wajah masam Kyungsoo bersiap kembali mengganti bajunya. "Kkkk kalian menggemaskan sekali sih," Ujar Yoora.

Kyungsoo masih cemberut. "Ini yang terakhir, chan. Kalau salah lagi, lebih baik aku tidak usah pakai baju." Kata Kyungsoo pelan pada Chanyeol.

"Eoh!" Chanyeol terkaget. "Aku suka itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar kamar, sayang."

Pegawai dan pemilik butik dibuat gemas mendengar percakapan keduanya. "Ishh…"

Kyungsoo mendelik lantas pergi mengganti gaunnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan, andai saja tak ada keluarganya ia akan mencium gadisnya itu gemas.

Hampir sepuluh menit Kyungsoo didalam. Baju kali ini tak kalah ribetnya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Kyungsoo lelah sekali. Ketika gaunnya itu sudah melekat ditubuhnya, gadis itu pun keluar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Pria itu berdiri mendekati Kyungsoo, mungkin kini lebih memastikan dibagian belakangnya tidak terbuka. Ia mengamatinya seksama, menilitinya dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan terpesona. Baru ini Kyungsoonya. Pikir Chanyeol. Terlihat simple tapi begitu menawan. " _Yepo…"_ Gumam pria itu pelan namun masih dapat didengar Kyungsoo hingga membuat pipi gadis itu merona. "Ini saja," Ujar Chanyeol pada pemilik butik. Akhirnya gaun dengan potongan simple tetapi terlihat elegan itu menjadi pilihan Chanyeol.

END

Happy reading readers and siders…

Maaf tau kok ini ngaret banget. Tapi yang penting update yes. Chap ini juga jelek keknya :-( Nahloh Chansoonya dipingit wkwk. Oh ya kasih saran donk nama untuk mamanya juga bapakanya Kyungsoo siapa? Ya lord nama calon mertua aja lu ga tau poo… poo… wkwk. Ya maaf. Oh ya aku udah buat part dimana itu khusus pembaca 17th keatas so aku butuh masukan mau yang hawt apa tidak nih? kalau tidak berati aku harus edit lagi. Berati lu udah bikin nc thor, *author ngangguk* . Dan untuk pembaca yg masih dibawah umur aku harap skip aja nanti okey.

Satu lagi di kolom review chap kemaren ada yg nanya dari guest dengan penname Park Do "Oh ya kak, nggak berencana pindah ke wattpad aja kak?"

Apa kamu _nugupaenie_ yang kirim aku pesan diwattpad kah? Sebelum aku bikin akun ffn aku malah bikin akun wattpad lebih dulu sayang, tapi aku malah nyaman nulis disini. Aku disana lebih aktif baca ketimbang lanjutin update cerita-ceritaku, karena terlalu malas untuk lanjut update postingan disana TT_TT sorry. Tbh chap ini juga ada beberapa yang terinsiparasi dari story punya _keeraan_A._ Eits bukan berarti plagiat karena ispirasi sama plagiat itu beda ya. Kalau plagiat copy secara utuh. Kalau kalian penasaran sama karya-karyanya caw silahkan kunjungi profilenya menurutku cerita-ceritanya simple ringan dibaca juga ngegemesin.

Sampai jumpa, terimagaji :v

09/25/2018


	8. The Wedding

Suasana gereja tampak dipenuhi tamu undangan. Ada sahabat Kyungsoo, sahabat Chanyeol, rekan kerja, juga tentunya keluarga mereka. Karpet merah terbentang dari pintu menuju altar dihiasi bunga berwarna putih dipinggirannya. Ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo juga Chanyeol. Dialtar pengantin pria berdiri menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanita. Chanyeol tak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, bahkan ia pernah berdiri dan bicara didepan banyak ribuan orang.

Bertempat di Seoul pada hari minggu, mereka melangsungkan pemberkatan pernikahan di gereja. Kemudian rencananya akan langsung mengadakan resepsi dihotel dan melakukan upacara _paebek_. Dan esok harinya mereka akan langsung terbang ke Maldives untuk berbulan madu.

Suasana bising dalam gereja seketika hening saat pintu gereja terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo berdiri disana dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang melekat indah ditubuhnya. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar, bahkan ia menahan napasnya beberapa saat. Matanya tak bisa lepas menatap sosok yang tak dilihatnya selama dua minggu ini.

Didampingi ayahnya gadis itu dengan langkah pelan berjalan ke arahnya diiringi alunan musik. Perlahan Chanyeol dapat melihat wajahnya yang cantik meski tak cukup jelas karena cadar yang menutupinya.

"Dia anak perempuanku satu-satunya, jaga dia seperti kau menjaga dirimu sendiri, dan bahagiakan puteriku ini. " Tuan Do melepas tangan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku," Balas Chanyeol tersenyum.

Mata Kyungsoo mengembun saat melihat ayahnya terlihat ingin menangis. Tetapi ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis. Suasana gereja semakin hening dan sakral pendeta memerintahkan semua orang yang hadir disana untuk berdiri.

"Pada hari ini dihadapan Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan para malaikat yang menyaksikannya, engkau Park Chanyeol siap menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai isteri dan pasangan sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan. Dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang dan dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Siap membangun sebuah keluarga, membesarkan anaka-anak yang hadir diantara kalian bersama-sama. Dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kalian berdua. Apakah kau bersedia Park Chanyeol saat ini menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai isteri dan pasangan sehidup semati?" Tanya sang pendeta kepada Chanyeol.

"Saya Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Do Kyungsoo sebagai isteri dan pasangan sehidup semati, dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, dan dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anak kami bersama dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kami." Chanyeol mengucapkan janji dengan tegas.

"Pada hari ini dihadapan Tuhan yang maha kuasa dan para malaikat yang menyaksikannya, engkau Do Kyungsoo siap menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suami dan pasangan sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan. Dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang dan dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Siap membangun sebuah keluarga, membesarkan anaka-anak yang hadir diantara kalian bersama-sama. Dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kalian berdua. Apakah kau bersedia Do Kyungsoo-ssi saat ini menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suami dan pasangan sehidup semati?" Kini sang pendeta mengucapkan kalimat sakral dan pertanyaan yang sama pada Kyungsoo.

Menahan tangis Kyungsoo mengucap dengan pelan dan lembut. "Saya Do Kyungsoo bersedia menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai isteri dan pasangan sehidup semati, dalam suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang, dan dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat. Membesarkan dan mendidik anak-anak kami bersama dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kami."

"Pada hari ini dihadapan Tuhan dan para tamu undangan yang menyaksikan, kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Pasangan sehidup semati yang saling menghormati dan hanya Tuhan yang dapat memisahkan kalian. Ucap sang pendeta meresmikan janji suci keduanya dihadapan para tamu undangan.

Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya tetapi ia tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol. Para tamu masih bertepuk tangan turut berbahagia untuk mereka. Dibarisan depan para orang tua mereka menangis haru, bahagia melihatnya.

"Dipersilahkan untuk sang suami memasangkan cincin kepada sang istri sebagai lambang pernikahan yang abadi." Sang pendeta memberi instruksi pada Chanyeol. Setelah cincin terpasang dijari manis Kyungsoo, Kyungsoopun memasangkannya dijari manis Chanyeol.

"Pengantin laki-laki, kau boleh membuka cadar pengantinmu." Dengan pelan Chanyeol menyingkab cadar Kyungsoo dan merapikannya. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga, bahagia itu yang ia rasakan melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Gadis yang sekarang menjadi isterinya.

"Kalian boleh berciuman sekarang."

Kyungsoo tampak gugup dan juga tegang saat Chanyeol memegang lengannya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium keningnya. Perasaan hangat menyeruak, betapa Kyungsoo bahagia dinikahi pemuda ini.

"I love you," Ucap Chanyol dengan suara pelan yang hampir tidak terdengar Kyungsoo sambil menyeka air mata dipipinya. "Love you too," Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah pelan. Keduanya masih tersenyum menatap satu sama lain hingga Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo ringan.

"Kurang hot pak,"

Teriak Hanbin disusul derai tawa para tamu. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum dan merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Mau sekali lagi, nanti malam saja ya." bisik Chanyeol dihadiahi cubitan kecil dipinggang pria itu hingga ia memekik kecil.

…oOo…

Ball room hotel yang dijadikan tempat resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tampak dipenuhi dengan orang-orang bergaya kelas atas; menurut Kyungsoo mungkin itu adalah rekan-rekan bisnis Chanyeol. Orang-orang disana berbaur saling berbincang dengan suasana membahagiakan. Sepanjang acara resepsi pinggang ramping Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya dirangkul tangan chanyeol. Setelah menyapa dan menyalami beberapa tamu. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul mengobrol dengan Hanbin dan isterinya yang bernama Hyena, ada juga Suho dan Yixing yang tengah menggendong putera kecil mereka yang baru berumur enam bulan, tak lama Kasper datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf aku tak bisa ikut hadir di acara pemberkataan kalian, ada masalah kecil tadi pagi distudio." Kasper menyalami Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tunangan pemuda tampan itupun ikut menemani.

"Tak masalah," Ujar Chanyeol. "Selamat ya untuk kalian, aah irinya aku ingin cepat-cepat menikah juga." Soo Hee juga mengucapkan selamat pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Kasper, dengar kekasihmu," Chanyeol menggumam sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jika dia tidak kunjung menikahimu cari lelaki lain saja Soohee-ya," Ini Hanbin yang baru bicara. Lelaki yang satu ini memang suka membuat orang emosi jika bicara. Chanyeol dan Suho tertawa.

"Enak saja, jangan dengarkan dia sayang," Kasper membelai kepala Soo Hee sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sabar ya sayang, nanti oppa akan menikahimu, kita buat pesta yang lebih mewah dari ini,"

Chanyeol, Hanbin dan Suho yang menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya itu berlaga ingin muntah sementara para perempuan tertawa melihatnya. "Hyena nonna, setidaknya beri suamimu ini pelajaran supaya tidak sembarangan kalau bicara." Kasper merajuk. "Ya ampun, dia merajuk. Soohee-ya aku peringatkan sebelum kau menyesal lebih baik kau mencari lelaki lain saja." Hanbin kembali memprovokasi Soohee sebenarnya lelaki itu hanya ingin menggoda Kasper dan orang disekelilingnya pun tau itu. "YAAK, diam kau pak tua."

"Umur kita sama, bodoh."

"Tua, anakmu kan sudah dua."

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa merasa lucu dengan tingkah dua sahabat suaminya itu. Tetapi teriakan Kasper tadi ternyata membuat bayi Suho mulai menangis karena kaget.

Sungguh heboh sekali suasana yang mereka ciptakan hingga tamu-tamu lain memperhatikan mereka.

Tak ingin merusak suasana Yixing membawa bayinya menjauh sesaat dari kerumunan. "Mau satu yang seperti itu Kyung?" Suho bertanya saat Kyungsoo tak lepas memandangi putera kecilnya di kejauhan. "Kau bisa membuatnya dengan Chanyeol," Timpal Hanbin dengan nada menggoda. Ughh pria itu memang jagonya mengusili orang. Ketika orang-orang didekatnya tertawa Kyungsoo hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas didada Chanyeol.

Hari beranjak malam, tamu undangan masih silih berdatangan. Kaki Kyungsoo lelah, ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri hingga ia mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk dikursi pelaminan, apalagi gaun kedua yang dipakainya ini tak kalah berat dengan yang pertama. "Lelah hmm,"

"Kakiku pegal," Kyungsoo mengeluh.

"Sabar ya, sebentar lagi." Chanyeol mengelus-elus tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aah setelah ini juga kita harus berganti pakaian untuk upacara Chan." Desah Kyungsoo tak semangat. Ia tak menyangka jika menjadi pengantin ternyata semelelahkan ini. Ketika pasangan pengantin baru itu berbincang kecil sosok wanita datang kehadapan mereka. Kyungsoo agak terkejut melihat mantan kekasih suaminya datang dimenit-menit akhir acara. Sungguh Kyungsoo tak tahu jika Chanyeol ternyata mengundang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Chanyeol melihat ke arah disekelilingnya sesaat mencari-cari keberadaan Kris. Tetapi sepertinya mantan kekasihnya itu datang sendirian.

"Selamat ya Chan," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Terimakasih Baek," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menyalami Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit terhenyak saat melihat sorot sedih dimata Baekhyun ketika wanita itu menatap Chanyeol meski wanita itu menyamarkannya dengan senyuman. "Kau datang sendiri?"

"Iya. Kris, dia sibuk."

"Jadi, kau kesini sendirian?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya. Aku naik taxi."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Apa kiranya yang akan dilakukan suaminya itu. Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, sejujurnya ia merasa ragu dengan ini. Takut gadisnya itu marah. "Ini sudah malam, aku akan menyuruh sopirku untuk mengantarmu." Sifat simpatinya muncul.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa tertohok juga kesal Chanyeol memberi perhatian pada Baekhyun. "Aah tidak usah Chan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

 _Speak_. Kyungsoo mendengus dalam hati. "Tidak, nanti aku suruh sopirku untuk mengantarmu."

Tak bisa menolak Chanyeol yang terkesan memaksa Baekhyunpun mengangguk. "Baiklah." Wanita itupun berlalu dari hadapan mereka. "Kenapa tidak kamu saja sekalian yang mengantarnya." Kyungsoo mencibir dengan nada sewotnya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menariknya. "Aku lapar aku mau makan dulu," Kyungsoo mengangkat rok gaunnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Terlalu fokus pada langkah kaki juga rok gaunnya Kyungsoo hampir menabarak seseorang. "Minho _Oppa_ ," Kyungsoo tak percaya melihat sosok didepannya. Ia pikir lelaki itu tak akan datang. "Kau cantik sekali," Puji Minho tulus kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Selamat ya, aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian," Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan Minho sejenak, terenyuh melihat kesedihan dimata pria itu. Kyungsoo harap Minho bisa mendapat wanita yang jauh lebih baik darinya nanti. "Terimakasih _Oppa_ ," Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Minho seraya tersenyum. "Tak terasa, adik kecilku ini sekarang sudah besar." Gumam Minho lagi. "Tentu saja, kau juga harus segera menyusul karena kau semakin tua." Canda Kyungsoo dan Minho tertawa. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" Tanya Minho, meski ragu Kyungsoo akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. "Terimakasih sudah menyayangiku, oppa." Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

"EKHEM," Sebuah deheman kemudian mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Minho berdiri canggung lantas mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol menyelamatinya. Dengan berat Chanyeol membalas jabat tangan pria itu. "Terimakasih," jawab pria tinggi itu datar. "Sayang, bukankah kau lapar? ayo kita makan" Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo dan menghela perempuan itu ke ruangan pengantin. "Ta-tapi, Minho oppa nikmati pestanya ya." Sesampai diruang istirahat pengantin Kyungsoo menepis tangan Chanyeol dibahunya.

"Sayang," Panggil Chanyeol. "Ingat ya Chan, aku masih kesal padamu." ujar Kyungsoo ketus lantas pergi mengangkat gaunnya tinggi-tinggi.

Yoora Seungsoo berserta isterinya yang ada disana tampak kebingungan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi diantara pengantin baru itu.

"Ada apa Chan?" tanya Seungsoo. Chanyeol meringis menatap mereka bertiga.

Oh gosh. Kalau dampaknya akan seperti ini Chanyeol sungguh meruntuki perbuatannya tadi. Malam pertamanya terancam gagal kalau begini.

"Aku membuatnya kesal _Hyung_."

…oOo…

Chanyeol duduk dengan gelisah saat kepalanya tengah dipakaikan _gat_ yakni topi tradisoional. Pakaian adat tradisional berwarna birupun sudah melekat ditubuhnya. Sesaat lagi upacara _paebek_ akan dilakukan sebagai prosesi terakhir dari rangkaian acara. Merasa tak tahan lagi, karena Kyungsoo masih marah padanya ia berdiri dari kursi mengibas lengan baju adatnya yang panjang, ia pergi menuju ruang rias Kyungsoo. Para penata rias berteriak memanggil pria itu keheranan.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang rias Kyungsoo paksa. Membuat orang-orang yang sedang membantu Kyungsoo memasang _hanbok_ menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Eoh?"

"Siapa bu?" Kyungsoo ikut menoleh saat itu matanya terbelalak dan ia menjerit sambil menutupi ketelanjangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chan?" Nyonya Do bertanya. Tampak salah tingkah, Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil membungkuk lalu kembali melesat pergi.

Didalam sana wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam, tak kalah merahnya dengan hiasan _gongi_ (lingkaran merah) dipipinya. Orang-orang disekelilingnya mentertawainya. "Tak apa, tak usah malu kalian kan suami isteri," Gumam wanita setengah baya yang merias Kyungsoo. Meski begitu tetap saja Kyungsoo malu. Dalam hati gadis itu terus saja mengumpati Chanyeol.

…oOo…

Setelah selesai dirias. keduanya berhadapan lagi diruangan yang kini hanya dihadiri keluarga juga orang terdekat. Acara kali ini lebih hikmat. Saling duduk berdampingan mereka menghadap orang tua pengantin pria, diantara mereka terdapat meja rendah yang menjadi pembatas. Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak manis mengenakan _hanbok_ ber _jaegori_ kuning dan _chima_ nya yang berwarna merah. Hiasan titik merah diwajahnya membeuat gadis manis itu terlihat sungguh menggemaskan. Menurut kepercayaan mereka katanya titik merah itu berguna untuk mengusir roh jahat. Tetapi sepertinya roh jahat masih berseliweran diatas kepala isterinya itu.

Setelah melakukan penghormatan, Yongmi sebagai sang ibu mertua melemparkan buah _jujube_ kepada Kyungsoo. Menurut kepercayaan itu merupakan simbol agar kelak mereka mendapat banyak keturunan.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Jangan marah lagi, ya." Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Mencuri kesempatan untuk mengobrol saat sesi foto. "Kenapa kau mengundangnya Park." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Chanyeol gelagapan, tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya ia membujuk Kyungsoo.

"Sayang kamu ingatkan dia juga pernah mengundangku dulu."

"Aku tahu, dan sepertinya kamu yang lupa akan persayaratanku Chan," Ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Ingat persayaratan yang diajukan Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol dimalam pernikahan Baekhyun supaya tak memberi perhatian ke perempuan lain terutama mantan kekasihnya itu. Terdengar egois memang, tapi apasalahnya jaga-jaga.

"Iya aku minta maaf, aku hanya simpati padanya."

' _Simpati lalu jatu hati lagi. Cinta lama belum kelar, siapa yang tahu.'_ Kyungsoo membatin.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, memejamkan mata meredam kesal. Mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya. Tak mau ia merusak moment yang seharusnya membahagiakan ini. "Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Percayalah, aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih lagi padanya selain rasa simpati. Kau tahu aku bagaimana, tapi tetap tegur aku jika aku membuatmu tak nyaman hmm."

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya," Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya membelai rahang Chanyeol. Titik merah itu ternyata berfungsi juga. Pikir Chanyeol. Tak sadar diruangan ini masih banyak orang, karena terlalu senang Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo gemas.

"Park~" Kyungsoo memukul bahu Chanyeol malu.

Seketika suasana diruangan itu berubah ramai dengan gelak tawa dan godaan yang dilontarkan pada sepasang pengantin baru itu.

END

Selamat menempuh hidup baru Chansoo yeyyy akhirnya kawin juga *tepuktangan

Next Chap NC scene so gak bosen-bosen aku ngasih tau ke pembaca yang masih dibawah umur untuk skip aja chap yang satu itu yaaaa…


	9. First meet

Kala itu sepulang kuliah Kyungsoo pergi menemani Jongdae untuk menemui kakaknya yang berprofessi sebagai _wedding_ _organizer_ di café Re&Me yang tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Ia juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana kinerja seorang _wedding_ _organizer_. Karena kakaknya Jongdae—Seonjoon serta dua orang yang merupakan kliennya merasa tak keberatan mereka duduk semeja siang itu jadi mereka menurutinya.

Sesaat Kyungsoo menahan napasnya saat ia sudah duduk dan bertatapan dengan pemuda tinggi dengan parasnya yang Kyungsoo akui diatas rata-rata. Ia sangat tampan. Pria itu tersenyum padanya. Sungguh manis. Tetapi kehadiran wanita disebelah pria itu seketika menenggelamkan kekaguman Kyungsoo. Sudah ada yang punya ternyata.

Hanya diam menyimak perbincangan Seonjoon juga kliennya sambil menikmati minuman dan makanan, itu yang dilakukan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Tetapi terus terang saja Kyungsoo dibuat takut dan dag dig dug saat npria tinggi yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan lembut? dan juga entahlah yang pasti tubuh Kyungsoo jadi panas dingin dibuatnya. Sedari tadi ia duduk gelisah sambil sesekali memeriksa penampilannya apa ada yang salah. Tetapi kesalahan itu tak ada pada dirinya tetapi pada otak lelaki didepannya ini pikir Kyungsoo.

Ya ampun sungguh tidak sopan. Kyungsoo kan jadi tak nyaman juga… salah tingkah.

Akhirnya _meeting_ Seonjoon dan kliennya selesai juga. Niat Kyungsoo menemui kakak dari sahabatnya itu supaya ia dapat mempelajari kinerja seorang wedding organizer kali ini sia-sia karena ia tak fokus menyimaknya.

"Kalian masih mau disini? aku harus kekantor lagi setelah ini?" Ucap Seonjoon sambil membenahi laptopnya kedalam tas.

"Kami pulang saja, Hyung." Ujar Jongdae diangguki Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka bertigapun keluar café.

Jongdae yang pada dasarnya memang cerewet terus berceloteh sepanjang jalan menuju mobil diparkiran café.

"Pasangan tadi apa mereka _chaebol_ Hyung?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tadi itu bukan calon suaminya tetapi adiknya." jawab Seonjoon.

"Adiknya? jadi dia bukan calon suaminya?" Kini Kyungsoo berseru sambil membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Bukan Soo-ya, kenapa?"

"Dari tadi dia terus menatapku," Meski enggan memberitahu pada akhirnya Kyungsoo berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Jongdae tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka. Tuhkan ini yang tak Kyungsoo suka. Jongdae mengejeknya.

"YAK! Aku berkata sebenarnya," Sewot gadis itu. Seonjoon sontak ikut tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin dia menyukaimu." katanya setengah menggoda.

"Ma-mana mungkin." jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

"Iya mana mungkin. Kenapa kau jadi gugup?" Jongdae menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum lebar. "Dia _blushing_ " Timpal Seonjoon ikut menggoda Kyungsoo.

"YAAK berhenti menggodaku _Oppa,_ aku malu." Pekik Kyungsoo tertahan lantas meninggalkan dua adik kakak itu dibelakangnya.

Entah kenapa setelah mendengar penuturan Seonjoon jika ternyata lelaki tadi adalah adik dari kliennya juga dugaan kalau pria tinggi itu menyukainya Kyungsoo merasa…

Senang?

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Wajar kalau ia _baper,_ karena selama ini ia tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun. Memang ada beberapa lelaki yang mendekatinya tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa enggan untuk mengawali sebuah hubungan. Dan baru kali ini Kyungsoo bertemu pria yang dapat membuat organ terpenting ditubuhnya berdetak tiga kali lipat.

Sungguh…Tak pernah ada lelaki yang menatapnya selembut itu.

Mungkin setelah ini Kyungsoo akan rajin menempeli Seonjoon. Siapa tahu ia dapat bertemu pria tinggi itu lagi.

Tetapi harapannya tak sejalan dengan realita, ia memang mengikuti Seonjoon dikala lelaki itu _meeting_. Tetapi sayangnya pria tinggi bermarga Park tidak ada. Kyungsoo hanya tahu nama marganya saja. Selebihnya ia tak tahu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyungsoo meminta informasi pria tinggi itu pada Seonjoon tetapi Ia enggan bertanya karena Kyungsoo malu.

Hingga tak terasa dua bulan berlalu, pernikahan kliennya Seonjoonpun sudah terlaksana. Harapan Kyungsoo bertemu pria tinggi berlesung pipit itu pupus sudah.

Ia kembali menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Pergi kuliah, hangout dengan teman-temannya, menikmati _me_ _time_ nya membaca novel, ia juga _hobby_ membuat kliping resep makanan dan tak lupa tentunya _quality_ _time_ bersama keluarga. Nama 'park' juga sosok itupun tak lagi hinggap dikepalanya mungkin ia sudah lupa.

* * *

Rencana Tuhan siapa yang tahu. Manusia terkadang tak tahu kalau ternyata Tuhan memilki rencana dengan moment manis yang bahkan tak pernah diduga.

* * *

...oOo...

Hari itu ketika Kyungsooo usai kuliah ia pergi menaiki kereta listrik guna sampai dirumah temannya untuk kerja kelompok rencananya ia juga akan menginap.

Ia dan dua temannya; Minha dan Seora beruntung mendapat tempat duduk didekat pintu gerbong kereta. Karena mereka menaiki kereta belum memasuki jam pulang kerja jadi suasana kereta belum tampak penuh. Ketiganya berbincang juga bersenda gurau bahkan membahas hal-hal tak penting disekitarnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Lihat Kyung kakinya panjang sekali," Tunjuk Minha pada sosok lelaki yang tertidur dikursi satu kakinya tertekuk sementara satu kakinya berselonjor lurus, kontras melintang digerbong kereta yang masih lengang. Kyungsoo hanya terkikik sambil membandingkan kaki pemuda itu dengan kakinya.

"Dia tidur pulas sekali jangan-jangan stasiun tujuannya sudah terlewat." bisik Seora, Minha tertawa mendengarnya begitu juga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang lekat pria yang tengah tidur atau mungkin berpura-pura tidur disebrangnya itu, seperti tak asing saat melihat perawakan juga telinga lebarnya. Tak mau ambil pusing Kyungsoo menggedikan bahunya. Tak perduli.

"Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya, ah kenapa harus pakai topi dan masker segala." Minha masih saja membahas sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam disebrang mereka.

"Kkkk ada yang penasaran disini, tapi aku juga suka gayanya." Timpal Seora. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar mereka.

"Aku akan tertawa kencang jika wajahnya tak sesuai ekspektasiku." gumam Seora lagi, Minha terkikik lagi. "Sudah, kalian ini berisik sekali." bisik Kyungsoo menepuk paha sahabatnya itu masing-masing.

Kereta masih melaju, sesaat mereka tak bersuara. Perjalanan masih sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Kyungsoo memilih memejamkan matanya sementara kedua temannya memainkan ponsel. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali membuka mata saat kereta berhenti. Tetapi ini bukan stasiun tujuan mereka, masih ada beberapa stastiun lagi yang harus mereka lewati. Kereta sejenak berhenti menurunkan penumpang juga menunggu penumpang yang lainnya masuk. Berbeda dari sebelumnya kali ini kereta tampak penuh. Tak ada lagi kursi kosong, beberapa orang tampak berdiri berpegangan pada benda yang bergelantungan juga pada tiang. Kyungsoo tertarik memperhatikan pemuda pria tinggi didepannya, kakinya masih malang melintang untung tak ada yang tersandung juga tak ada yang protes akan tingkahnya itu.

Kereta kembali melaju, mungkin karena kereta berguncang pelan lelaki itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu menarik kakinya seraya mengucek matanya, Kyungsoo masih belum dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena pria itu menunduk, belum lagi lelaki itu kini meraih ponsel dikantung _sweater_ _oversizenya_.

Kyungsoo sungguh penasaran juga gemas ingin melihat wajahnya. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya tapi ia tidak tahu tepatnya kapan dan dimana.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berdiri, ia berjalan menghampiri seorang nenek-nenek. Dengan lembut ia mempersilahkannya untuk menempati kursinya dia juga menuntunnya duduk dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo sungguh baru menyadari kalau tak jauh darinya ada seorang nenek-nenek yang tak kebagian tempat duduk. Jika Kyungsoo menyadarinya mungkin Kyungsoo akan lebih dulu melakukan hal yang sama.

Miris rasanya melihat orang-orang disekitarnya bertindak tak perduli dan apatis, padahal usia mereka masih muda dibanding nenek itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul dalam hati ia memuji sikap pemuda itu.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo duga kini pria itu berdiri tepat didepannya, sambil berpegangan pada benda yang bergelantungan lelaki itu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga berbincang dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dengan lekat, sepertinya dua temannya pun sama. Kyungsoo rasakan tangannya diguncang-guncang Minha, temannya itu berbisik mengatakan bahwa lelaki didepan mereka ini begitu keren. Dalam hati Kyungsoo pun mengakui hal itu. Ia yakin pernah melihat pemuda ini, tapi otaknya lamban tak dapat diajak kerja sama. Pandangan mereka bertemu, beberapa detik mereka bertatapan. Diperhatikan setajam juga seintens itu Kyungsoo akhirnya menundukan wajahnya. Demi apapun jantung Kyungsoo berdebar dibuatnya. Tetapi tak lama setelah itu ia kembali mendongak melihat dua bola mata pemuda didepannya. Mata gadis itu tampak melebar terkejut seolah seperti baru menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Hai,"

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka begitu juga dua temannya terkejut menahan pekikan tatkala lelaki itu melepas masker, dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria tinggi itu menyapanya….

"Boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu?"

…oOo…

Satu minggu sudah berlalu setelah pertemuan singkat kedua itu, meski Chanyeol meminta nomornya tetapi tak ada telpon ataupun pesan dari pria tinggi itu. Kyungsoo merasa diberi harapan palsu. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyungsoo menghubungi Chanyeol, mengikuti saran dua temannya. Tetapi rasa gengsi juga malu terlalu mendominasi diri.

Lalu buat apa Chanyeol meminta nomornya lebih dulu, pikir Kyungsoo.

Apa ini karma karena Kyungsoo selalu mengabaikan pria-pria yang mencoba mendekatinya selama ini.

Ya ampun rasanya sungguh tak keruan… Kyungsoo jadi kesal sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan bibir mencebik. Moodnya hilang ditelan kekecewaan. Semoga ia bisa menjaga suasana hatinya supaya tak meledak-ledak dan berimbas ke orang disekitarnya. Ini hari yang membahagiakan untuk Eunhee sepupunya. Tentu Kyungsoo tak mau merusaknya.

 _"Apa aku telpon saja dia?"_ Kyungsoo membatin.

"Tapi aku malu," Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sangka layar ponselnya itu menampilkan _id_ _caller_ Chanyeol. Rasanya ia seperti sedang berhalusinasi saking tak percayanya. Hampir saja ponsel ditangannya itu jatuh. Dengan tangan gemetar juga gugup ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo Kyungsoo-sii, ini aku Park Chanyeol. Kau masih mengingatku."

"Ha-halo. I-iya"

 _"Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Ti-tidak. Ahahaha,"

 _"Kau sedang apa?"_

"Kyungsoo-ya,"

Kyungsoo tersentak saat suara ayahnya terdengar menegur refleks ia menutup panggilan dari Chanyeol. Haissssh ayahnya mengganggu saja padahal Chanyeol menelponnya… Chanyeol pasti mencap nya perempuan tak sopan. Kyungsoo meringis dalam hati.

Ia mengulas senyum lebarnya pada ayahnya itu. "Di cari-cari ternyata kau disini? Ibumu mencarimu."

"Apa Eunhee unnie sudah selesai didandani ayah?"

"Sepertinya begitu, kau kesana saja. Eunhee juga menunggumu, dia ingin kau yang menemaninya."

Kyungsoo lantas mengangguk dan kembali ke ruang pengantin merangkul lengan ayahnya itu manja.

"Bicara dengan siapa tadi?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa ayah."

"Apa tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Haha bukan. Kalau aku sudah punya aku pasti mengenalkannya pada ayah."

"Itu harus."

…oOo…

Apa ini takdir atau hanya kebetulan Chanyeol menyebutnya. Lagi-lagi ia bertemu gadis bemata bulat itu. Apa gadis itu jodohnya? Meski penampilannya kali ini terlihat jauh berbeda, ia tampak cantik juga feminin dengan dress berwarna hijau muda tetapi Chanyeol masih dapat mengenalinya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum seraya memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berjongkok didekat kursi tunggu lobi hotel yang sebenarnya bisa gadis itu duduki. Jaraknya dengan gadis itu hanya sekitar lima meter dan sebuah pot dengan tanaman besar menjadi penghalang mereka.

Perempuan itu sedang fokus pada ponselnya, bibirnya sesekali mencebik kemudian perempuan itu gigiti yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengulas senyum gelinya.

 _Menggemaskan_.

Pertama kali Chanyeol melihatnya, gadis itu memang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. Parasnya cantik alami juga sikapnya yang tenang membuat Chanyeol tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Katakanlah Chanyeol menyukainya, memang begitu kenyataannya karena dengan beraninya ia meminta nomor perempuan itu saat dipertemuan kedua.

Meski faktanya ia sama sekali belum menghubunginya, bukannya tak memiliki keberanian hanya saja ia juga ingin mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo. Apakah gadis itu juga memiliki ketertarikan padanya. Tetapi sampai sekarang gadis itu belum menghubunginya.

Belajar dari kisah percintaannya sebelumnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa wanita memang ingin selalu lebih dimengerti. Harga diri juga gengsi mereka sangatlah tinggi. Kenapa Chanyeol baru terpikirkan akan hal itu, lalu Chanyeol putuskan bagaimana jika ia menelpon gadis itu sekarang juga. Tak masalah jika ia mendapat penolakan, tetapi Chanyeol akan tetap mengejar gadis itu selama ia masih sendiri.

Chanyeol menempelkan ponsel ditelinga kanannnya, diperhatikannya pula Kyungsoo yang masih setia berjongkok. Sedetik kemudian ia tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya saat melihat keterkejutan Kyungsoo.

 _Kenapa reaksinya sampai seperti itu._

Lalu ia dengar dari sambungan telpon gadis itu bicara terbata-bata padanya, gadis itu juga tertawa meski terdengar garing lalu kemudian ia tak mendengar apapun lagi. Chanyeol melihat pria paruh baya menghampiri gadis itu, awalnya Chanyeol berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tetapi ketika gadis itu berlalu melewatinya ia dapat mendengar jika ternyata pria paruh baya itu merupakan ayahnya karena gadis itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah. Dan satu fakta lagi yang membuat Chanyeol senang mendengarnya. Gadis itu masih sendiri.

Sebuah keberuntungan Chanyeol mengadakan meeting dihotel ini.

…oOo…

Sebagai _bridesmaid_ diacara pesta pernikahan sepupunya Kyungsoo harus sigap membantu apa yang dibutuhkan Eunhee. Mulai dari memperbaiki make upnya, membenarkan letak rok gaunnya yang menjuntai juga hal lainnnya ia lalukan sepenuh hati dan baru sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian akhirnya ia dapat beristirahat dan memisahkan diri dari Eunhee. Kesempatan itu Kyungsoo ambil untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia merasa tak enak hati memutus percakapan tadi begitu saja. Kyungsoo lantas berjalan keluar meninggalkan keraimaian _ball_ _room_. Langkah kakinya membawa kesebuah taman yang terdapat air mancur tampak indah dengan pencahayaan yang berwarna warni.

Kyungsoo berdeham sebelum ia menekan nomor Chanyeol. Lumayan lama ia mendapat jawaban pria itu tetapi akhirnya pria itu mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo tergugup, tetapi untungnya kali ini ia dapat mengendalikan suaranya.

"Maaf aku menutup begitu saja sambungan tadi."

 _"Tak masalah sepertinya aku menelpon diwaktu yang kurang tepat. Tapi aku senang kau menghubungiku lagi."_

Kyungsoo diam tak tahu harus bicara apa, lidahnya kelu sementara jantungnya berdebar hingga wajahnya memanas. Ia gigit bibirnya gugup sebab tak ada lagi yang berbicara.

"Jadi…" Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya.

 _"Kau mau berkencan denganku?"_

Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya, seperti akan melompat saja jantungnya itu kedasar perut ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

 _'Ibu ayah, apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan….'_

 _"Kyungsoo-ssi kau masih disana?"_

"I-iya aku masih disini,"

 _"Jadi."_

 _"_ Iya, aku mau. Kapan kita bertemu?" Kyungsoo meringis mendengar kata-katanya, rasanya murahan sekali ia.

 _"Sekarang juga bisa."_ jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Kyungsoo refleks mengibas-ngibas tangannya. "Malam ini aku tidak bisa, aku sedang ada acara keluarga," sesal Kyungsoo.

 _"Sayang sekali,"_

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo turut kecewa mendengar suara tak bersemangat Chanyeol. "Bagaimana dengan hari lain?" tawar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hmm akan aku pikir-pikir, tapi bisa kau lihat kebelakangmu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tetapi ia mengikuti titah Chanyeol. Saat itu Kyungsoo terkaget membawa kakinya mundur, tak percaya sang lawan bicara ditelpon ternyata ada didepannya.

"Hai Kyungsoo-ssi. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

e)(o

Dan dipertemuan ketiga itu, siapa sangka ternyata membawa pertempuan-pertemuan yang bahkan jauh lebih indah yaitu sebuah pernikahan bagi keduanya. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

END

 **Dua Chap kemarin jelek ya, jadinya dikit yg baca juga review. Semoga kali ini menghibur. Btw chap 9 nya lagi aku revisi bagi yang mau baca mohon bersabar. Nanti aku post ulang. Berkenan follo ig ku skyiee_Flawless**

 **Selamat malmingan.**


	10. First morning n gift

Jam menunjukan pukul enam pagi ketika Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya. Masih terlalu pagi.

Sambil mengucek matanya ia mengulum senyum senang saat melihat sosok gadisnya yang masih terlelap.

Ah dia sudah bukan gadis lagi.

Senyuman masih tersungging diwajah tampannya justru kian melebar teringat ke kejadian semalam.

Ia sangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan lantas ditatapnya lamat-lamat wajah polos isterinya. Cantik meskipun tak ber _makeup._

Tak ada pagi yang lebih indah selain pagi pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia menikahinya. jika rasanya semenyenangkan ini.

Chanyeol mengulur tangan kirinya mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Saat melihat pergerakan halus pada kelopak matanya Chanyeol bergegas berbaring kembali sambil merapatkan matanya. Berpura-pura tidur.

Chanyeol masih teringat kala Chanyeol mencium Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya wanita itu menangis dan tak mau menemuinya selama tiga hari.

Dan kali ini ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo usai kejadian yang lebih intim tentunya semalam.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menampakan iris cokelat madunya yang sayu. Kyungsoo terdiam tampaknya perempuan itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Mulutnya menguap lantas tak berapa lama kedua bolamata itu membelalak disertai wajahnya yang memanas tersadar jika dirinya tidur tak seorang diri. Betapa malunya ia mengingat apa yang dilakukannya dengan Chanyeol semalam.

"Ibu, Kyungsoo malu." lirihnya sambil memegang erat selimut didepan dadanya.

"Kumohon jangan bangun dulu Chanie," Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya hati-hati, takut membuat Chanyeol bangun. Tanpa ia ketahui Chanyeol kini mati-matian menyembunyikan senyumanya.

Chanyeol membuka sedikit matanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo dan betapa lucunya tingkah isterinya itu. Kyungsoo terlihat gerasak gerusuk sibuk sendiri menggapai bajunya dilantai.

"Kenapa jauh sekali sih," Kyungsoo menatap sebal baju tidurnya yang teronggok tak jauh dari ranjang namun tetap saja tangannya itu tak sampai.

Apa boleh buat pada akhirnya ia memutuskan turun dari ranjang sambil mengenakan selimut. Tidak mau ia berjalan diruang ini sambil telanjang bulat.

Setengah mati ia menghindari melihat Chanyeol. Meski Kyungsoo sudah melihat keseluruhan tubuh suaminya itu semalam tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa aneh dominan malu. Tetapi ternyata suaminya itu tak sepenuhnya _naked_ karena Chanyeol masih mengenakan celana piamanya yang bergaris-garis semalam. Kyungsoo memandang datar wajah Chanyeol yang masih tidur.

Tau begitu tak usah ia repot-repot menggapai bajunya tadi.

"Ihh aww sakit," Kyungsoo mencicit sambil berjalan dengan kaki yang sedikit ia buka lebar Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi.

Di atas ranjang Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal tersenyum plus mengigigitnya gemas melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"kenapa dia menggemaskan sekali."

e)(o

Setelah berjibaku dengan busa sabun juga air hangat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan jauh lebih segar. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai setengah basah.

Dress selutut bercorak bunga matahari dengan warna dasar putih memeluk tuwbuh rampingnya.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin kembali saja masuk ke kamar mandi guna menghindari Chanyeol. Ia sungguh malu berhadapan dengan pria yang menyandang status suaminya itu sebab kejadian semalam.

Masih berdiri gugup diambang pintu kamar mandi ia memandang Chanyeol yang entah sedang apa karena posisi Chanyeol memang memunggunginya. Yang terlihat hanya punggungnya yang lebar juga liat yang ia jadikan pegangan saat Chanyeol ah sudahlah...

Lantas beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol yang pada saat itu sedang memainkan ponselnya kemudian ia baru akan memeriksa rasa perih dibahunya urung saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Pagi," Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dijawab kekikukan Kyungsoo. "Pagi,"

Chanyeol lantas berdiri menghampirinya.

"Kamu pasti lapar. Setelah ini kita sarapan dibawah, aku mandi dulu," Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tak ada ciuman dikening apalagi di bibir, juga tak ada gombalan-gombalan apalagi mandi bersama yang seperti ia baca di novel romancenya.

Tapi perlakunnya tadi sungguh membuat Kyungsoo nyaman.

Chanyeol memang terbaik. Lelaki itu begitu mengerti dirinya dan tau bagaimana cara memperlakukannya.

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napasnya lega tapi tak lama kedua pipinya kembali merona saat melihat kasur hotel. Bayangan Chanyeol mencumbunya diatas sana muncul dikepalanya.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menegur otaknya yang mesum pagi-pagi begini. "apa yang aku pikirkan."

Hubungan intim tentu hal lumrah terjadi pada sepasang suami isteri. Setelah ini Kyungsoo harus terbiasa menghadapinya karena tentunya hal 'itu' akan ada lagi.

Kyungsoo menepuk pipinya.

Lagi-lagi ia malu tetapi ada perasaan berbunga-bunga juga memenuhi hatinya.

Kyungsoo duduk diranjang seraya tersenyum melihat baju yang sudah ia siapkan untuk suaminya pakai. Celana pendek berwarna hitam juga kaos berwarna biru dongker ia keluarkan dari dalam koper.

Selagi ia menunggu Chanyeol dihampirinya tumpukan kado pernikahannya yang belum sempat ia buka.

Satu persatu Kyungsoo membuka dan membaca kartu didalamnya.

Beberapa kotak hadiah sudah Kyungsoo buka. Dari barang yang termahal hingga yang menurutnya konyolpun ada. Seperti ; satu set perhiasan dari ayah dan ibu mertuanya. Ada piama couple hadiah dari Suho dan Yixing, Lingrie dari Yoora juga ia mendapat banyak pack Vitamin penjaga stamina dari Seungsoo juga Hanbin.

Dua orang itu memang ada-ada saja.

Lalu Kyungsoo meraih kotak berwarna merah mencolok berukuran sedang. Tertera nama Luhan dan Sehun dikotak itu tak menunggu lama ia pun membukanya.

 _"Ku harap_ _kau_ _memakainya_ _saat_ _dimaldives_ _nanti._ _Oh ya_ _Kaset_ _itu_ _dari Sehun_ _katanya_ _semoga_ _bermanfaat._ _Selamat_ _ya sahabatku_ _bahagialah"_

 _Luhan_ _Sehun_

Kyungsoo tak percaya apa yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Sebuah bikini berwarna kuning juga celana renang berwarna biru langit yang tentunya diperuntukan untuk Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tatapi bergantian ditangannya.

Dasar pasangan gila.

Perlu berpikir beribu kali rasanya ia menggunakan barang itu dihadapan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo pun melihat seksama sebuah kaset ditangannya dengan kening berkerut penasaran. Apa kiranya isi kaset itu.

"Wow hadiah dari siapa itu sayang,"

Kyungsoo spontan menutup kotak hadiah dari Luhan. Niatnya menyembunyikan dari Chanyeol tapi suaminya itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menghampiri ranjang meraih pakaian yang disiapkan isterinya.

"Ini hadiah dari Luhan."

Chanyeol hanya ber oh ria sambil mengenakan celananya.

"Sehun juga memberikan ini" Kyungsoo mengangkat kaset memperlihatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ya kira-kira isinya."

Chanyeol meraih kaset itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya begitu saja di nakas.

"Tidak perlu dilihat," katanya kalem. Tetapi Kyungsoo terlihat tak setuju.

Menurut dirinya pemberian seseorang haruslah dihargai. Ya terkecuali yang dari Yoora juga Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak penting,"

"Tidak penting? Memangnya kamu sudah lihat?"

"Belum."

Kyungsoo tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini meraih kaos yang ia siapkan tadi.

"Tapi aku mau menontonnya."

"Masih mau menonton meskipun isinya mesum?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Refleks Kyungsoo menjatuhkan penutup kotak dipangkuannya.

Mukanya memanas malu untuk membahas hal-hal itu lagi.

Kenapa Kyungsoo tak berpikir seperti Chanyeol.

Tapi belum tentu juga bukan isinya itu apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Tak mau ambil pusing Kyungsoo kembali menutup kotak hadiah dari Luhan.

"Sayang. Bisa kau obati bahuku?"

Kyungsoo kembali melihat Chanyeol yang tengah bercermin memeriksa punggungnya. Lantas Kyungsoo berdiri menghampirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab masih sibuk meringis melihat lukanya dikaca.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menyentuh bahu Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol merasa takjub akan kepolosannya.

"Lupa ya semalam kan kamu yang cakar."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari Bahu Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi pipinya memanas.

"K-kalau begitu aku ambil p3k dulu, sebentar."

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan isteri seperti Kyungsoo.

Tak butuh waktu lama Kyungsoo mengambil kotak p3k dikoper lantas kembali keranjang. Dengan lembut ia menyuruh Chanyeol berbalik memungginya lalu dimulainya sesi mengobati dipagi hari itu.

"Sakit ya?" Kyungsoo berhenti menempelkan kapas berantiseptik pada luka Chanyeol sambil meringis ketika Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan punggungnya.

"Sakitnya tak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit kamu semalam," jawab Chanyeol membalikan punggungnya dan ia terkekeh melihat wajah malu merona Kyungsoo.

"Ishh hadap sana lagi. Ini belum selesai."

Chanyeol tak menurutinya wajah merona Kyungsoo menurutnya sayang untuk ia lewatkan.

Cup

Hingga Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo cepat seperti biasa dihadiahi delikannya yang lucu. Sebelum mendapat tepukan dimulutnya Chanyeol segera berbalik.

"Masih sakit tidak?" Katanya menggumam disaat Kyungsoo akan mulai menempelkan plester pada luka Chanyeol, perempuan itu tak langsung menjawabnya. Demi apapun sungguh Kyungsoo malu.

"Sudah," ucap Kyungsoo. Satu kata jauh dari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencekal siku Kyungsoo ketika perempuan itu akan beranjak.

"Aku bertanya sayang, masih sakit tidak?" Chanyeol bertanya serius.

"Ya sedikit. Me-memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kyungsoo lirih memundurkan wajahnya ia nervous takut jika Chanyeol ingin melakukannya lagi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu kita sarapan disini saja," Kata Chanyeol lembut tangan lelaki itu meraih belalakang kepala Kyungsoo kemudian mencium dahinya.

"Terimakasih," kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terdiam matanya mengerjap beberapakali.

Hangat, hati Kyungsoo menghangat diperlakukan selembut ini oleh Chanyeol.

Tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur juga ia berdoa semoga pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol langgeng sampai mereka menua.

Cup

Kyungsoo membalas Chanyeol dengan kecupan pada bibirnya.

"Nado," balas perempuan itu tersenyum malu-malu.

Tak puas rasanya merasakan sesaat bibir Kyungsoo yang sungguh manis hingga Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu diciumnya dalam-dalam bibir Kyungsoo.

"nghhh," Kyungsoo mendesah saat Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya.Lalu diakhirinya ciuman panas itu dengan gigitan ringan pada bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus pesan sarapan, sebelum kita berangkat tiga jam lagi," tutur Chanyeol mengusap bibir Kyungsoo suaranya berat yang mana hal itu menunjukan hasratnya tetapi coba ia tahan.

"Eum," Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Wanita itu berdiri kembali menghampiri hadiah-hadiah pernikahannya.

"Masih banyak yang belum dibuka eh, ayo aku bantu. Ini banyak sekali." Chanyeol duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan melihat-lihat barang yang sudah Kyungsoo keluarkan dengan kotaknya. Wanita itu juga mengelompokannya sesuai jenis.

"Ini dari siapa?" Chanyeol mengangkat tali lingrie dengan jemarinya menatap barang itu dengan senyuman lebar menggoda, Kyungsoo refleks menariknya.

"Jangan dilihat. Ini dari Yoora eonni aku tidak mau memakainya."

"Kenapa? Kita harus menghargai pemberian orang sayang. Tak ada salahnya juga nyenangkan hati suami." Tutur Chanyeol bijak. Kyungsoo hanya diam tetapi ia meresapi apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol melihat-lihat pack berisi vitamin penjaga stamina ditangannya.

"Mesti ini dari hanbin," Tebak Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

"Dari seungsoo oppa juga,"

"Wahh benar-benar kakak ipar yang baik. Dia memang tau apa yang aku butuhkan." Tawa Chanyeol pelan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi perempuan itu diam dengan kuping memerah.

"Kamu juga harus meminumnya." Ujar Chanyeol menyodorkan pack minuman kesehatan yang sudah ia buka dan minum setengah pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau," tukas Kyungsoo cepat membekap mulutnya menatap ngeri Chanyeol yang manakala ekspressinya aneh setelah meminum minuman itu.

"Minumlah, supaya kamu cepat juga berhenti kerja,"

Dalam artian perkataan Chanyeol mengharapkan dengan minum minuman itu kondisi Kyungsoo akan subur dan cepat hamil hingga menepati ucapannya untuk berhenti kerja.

Melihat Chanyeol masih bersih keras memberinya lantas Kyungsoopun mengambilnya. "Manis tidak?" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Manis, tapi masih lebih manis kamu." Jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Blush

Diam-diam Kyungsoo mengulum senyum sambil menyesap minumannya.

Sudah berapa kali ia blushing pagi ini.

Ingin menjerit saja rasanya saking senangnya ia.

"Kamu mau bawa barang-barang ini?" Chanyeol bertanya. Masih menyesap minumannya Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kita bawa beberapa saja ya." Ujar Chanyeol. "Iya, tidak usah banyak-banyak." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Barang mana yang mau dibawa?"

Kyungsoo melihat satu persatu barang-barang didepannya terlihat berpikir.

Barang mana kiranya yang akan ia bawa untuk bulan madu mereka. Kyungsoo tentu tidak akan memilih hadiah dari Luhan juga Yoora. Tidak.

Tetapi Chanyeol mempunyai pendapat berbeda dengannya.

"Aku rasa hadiah dari Yoora noona, dan Luhan tidak buruk juga."

"Tidak, tidaak"

"Aku juga akan berpikir ulang mengijinkanmu memakai bikini disana tapi untuk kado dari Yoora noona aku mau kau membawanya."

"Tidak mau Chan,"

Jadilah di pagi hari pertama mereka itu mereka kembali mengisinya dengan perdebatan kecil.

e)(o

Apaan sih Chanyeol receh amat gombalnya wkwk.

ga tau kenapa gw ngerasa tulisan gw dibeberapa chap terakhir ini buruk dan mungkin itu juga ngaruh ke respon kalian.

mohon masukannya ya

ide-ide untuk next chap juga boleh. ku juga pengen update dihari ultah ceye nanti tp worknya sendiri belum gw tulis #plak

jadi butuh sangat ide dari kalian.

sepertinya ff ini masih akan panjang karena aku udah siapin bbrapa konflik ini baru konsep supaya gak bosen hehe so setia ya ikutin cerita ini.

sellamat dtg juga pendatang baru...

Komen panjang lebih berarti buat gw dibanding bnyak review tapi cuma bilang next doank. serasa diapresiasi juga gitu, makin smangat juga nulisnya. sorry untuk typos karena ini nulisnya lewat hp bisa dibayangin kebasnya tangan gw hmm jd curhat tapi ya karena gw suka tulis cerita ini laptop error pun ga jadi masalah.

makasih sebelumnya untuk yg review di chap-chap kemarin. MARI BUDAYAKAN REVIEW DAN RAMAIKAN FF CHANSOO.

hope you like it guyss

enjoy

dan dilarang baper.

see you

22 november 2018


	11. Maldives

Negara mana saja kira kira yang sudah pernah Kyungsoo kunjungi bersama Chanyeol saat status mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Thailand, Jepang, Brisben, Selandiabaru, juga Indonesia. Tak terlalu banyak memang tetapi disetiap perjalanan tentunya ada moment berharga untuk keduanya. Sama berharganya seperti perjalanan mereka kali ini

meski ini perjalanan keluar negeri untuk kesekian kalinya tentunya kali ini akan sangat berkesan sebab ini perjalanan bulan madu untuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Tiba dimaladewa, rinai rintik hujan menyambut kedatangan mereka pada pagi hari itu. Sambil merangkul lengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo melangkah ringan dibawah payung yang Chanyeol pegang. Kaki-kaki mereka menjejaki dermaga menuju resort tempat untuk mereka beristirahat selama dua pekan kedepan.

Sesampainya didepan bangunan resort yang didominasi kayu berwarna cokelat dengan atap terbuat dari jerami Kyungsoo melepas rangkulannya, ia terlalu bersemangat manakala pemandangan indah tersuguh didepannya.

Meski langit sedikit mendung tetapi pesona laut juga pasirnya yang putih bersih tetap menunjukan pesonanya. Ia masih terkagum-terkagum bahkan sejenak melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Cukup untuk sesi terkagum-kagumnya, lihat kepalamu basah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. "Air lautnya pasti hangat. Kita berenang yaa..." Bukannya merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Chanyeol dengan polosnya Kyungsoo mengajukan permintaan yang sudah pasti akan suaminya itu tolak.

"Ya tapi setelah hujan berhenti,"

Kyungsoo mendesah lesu tapi ia tetap menuruti Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol mengeret koper mereka yang sebelumnya tadi dibawa oleh dua petugas hotel.

Sesampai didalam resort lagi-lagi Kyungsoo dibuat terkesima.

Bangunan hotelnya tak hanya terlihat cantik dari luar pun dengan bagian dalamnya.

Bahan bangunan yang didominasi dari kayu jati dengan desain interiornya yang cantik juga suasananya yang nyaman Kyungsoo sungguh suka.

Kelesuan yang sempat dirasakannya tadi sirna digantikan dengan perasaan senang kembali. Dengan antusias ia memeriksa setiap sudut hotel mengabaikan Chanyeol yang dibelakangnya hanya diam sambil tersenyum menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Lihat Chanyeol banyak ikan-ikannya disini,"

Teriak Kyungsoo senang. Chanyeol yang sedang membuka kopernya terkekeh geli baru kemarin rasanya ia memerawani gadis itu tetapi tingkahnya itu masih saja polos.

"Ya dan kau bisa memberinya makan sayang. Tapi kau harus mandi dulu."

Kyungsoo tersentak menarik kepalanya yang sempat menyembul dijendela. Tangannya menyentuh lengan kekar Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Mandi bersama ikan tapi ya. Boleh kan?"

"Apa kamu tidak lelah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Yasudah... berhenti jika nanti hujannya semakin deras." Chanyeol mengumam diatas kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan tersenyum lebar Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol senang. "Kau terbaik," kecupan mendarat dipipi Chanyeol sebelum Kyungsoo melesat menuju kopernya mengambil baju renang. Hanya ciuman dipipi tapi senangnya begitu luar biasa.

Sambil membawa semangkuk berisi potongan buah segar dan dua botol air kemasan Chanyeol menghampiri gazebo kecil yang terdapat matras juga beberapa bantal diatasnya. Diletakannya mangkuk itu disana lantas ia melepas kacamata hitamnya guna memperjelas apa yang ia lihat.

"Katanya tidak mau memakainya," Setengah terhenyak Chanyeol menggumam.

Ia mendudukan dirinya dimatras lalu menikmati buahnya. Dari menit ke menit berlalu ia masih duduk santai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Tidak dinginkah isterinya itu berenang dibawah rintik hujan sementara ia yang duduk diterpa angin disini saja mulai menggigil. Hmm lebih tepatnya panas dingin itu yang Chanyeol rasakan ketika gairahnya secara perlahan muncul saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalut bikini pemberian Luhan. Ayolah dia laki-laki normal. Tak ada salahnya juga menyalurkan hasratnya pada Kyungsoo. Dilepasnya kaus yang melekat ditubuhnya lantas ia turun ke air tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berenang seraya memberi makan ikan dengan roti memekik kaget saat merasakan cengkraman pada pergelangan kakinya. Ketakutannya digantikan dengan rasa kesal pada suaminya yang kini malah tertawa kencang.

"Park~ ishhh kalau aku tenggelam bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menepuk dada Chanyeol kesal.

Ya ampun bahkan dengan konyolnya Kyungsoo berpikir yang menarik kakinya tadi itu adalah hantu. Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, tidak ada hantukan disini. Ia paling takut dengan hal berbau horror. "Mian, kemarilah lingkarkan kakimu dipinggangku."

Tentu Kyungsoo tak langsung menurutinya ia masih sedikit kesal dan kini malu karena kedapatan memakai bikini pemberian Luhan. Padahal ia sudah bersih keras tidak akan memakainya. Ya apa boleh buat hanya ada ini dikopernya, baju renang yang sudah ia siapkan hilang entah kemana. Dan Kyungsoo pikir untuk saat ini Chanyeol tak mau berenang lebih dulu.

"Kau menghilangkan baju renangku?"

"Baju renang yang mana?"

"Yang mana lagi, pastinya yang jauh beda dari yang ini," Kyungsoo menutupi belahan dadanya.

"Memangnya kamu lihat aku bongkar koper kamu lagi saat masih dihotel?"

Kyungsoo diam memang ia tak melihat Chanyeol kembali mengotak atik isi koper lagi tapi bisa saja kan suaminya itukan jahil.

"Sudahlah tak usah malu, bahkan aku sudah melihat semuanya,"

"Park mulutmu~" Kyungsoo merengek malu ia gerakan kedua kakinya dibawah air lebih kuat ingin berenang menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi suaminya itu lebih dulu meraih pinggangnya.

Chup

"Kenapa mulutku, asin?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat wajah merona Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti membuatku malu~" jerit Kyungsoo memprotes menepuk mulut Chanyeol tetapi pada akhirnya tangan dan kedua kakinya dengan sempurna memeluk erat tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Sambil tertawa renyah Chanyeol memperkuat gerakan pada kakinya supaya tubuh mereka tak tenggelam.

"Hilangkan satu kebiasaanmu itu sayang sekarang aku suamimu,"

"Tidak bisa chan itu refleks. " Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Yang kuat Chan, aku tidak mau tenggelam," Kyungsoo tertawa lagi yang mana hal itupun menular pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang, peluk aku saja yang erat,"

Kyungsoo mendengus karena tentunya Chanyeol luar biasa senang dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kamu benar airnya hangat," Chanyeol menggumam. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. "Ku bilang juga apa," Katanya ceria mengusap wajahnya. "Setelah memberi makan ikan aku juga mau makan," Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kepiting dan lobster tapi kamu tidak bisa memakannya. Sayang sekali padahal itu enak Chan."

"Tidak masalah nanti aku pesan yang lain. Soo jangan gerak-gerak."

Tawa Kyungsoo kembali mengalun merdu ketika Chanyeol bergerak diair sambil membawa tubuhnya. Ia senang sekaligus takut juga tenggelam. Takut Chanyeol kehabisan tenaga karena harus mengerahkan tenaganya dua kali lipat supaya mereka tetap mengapung dipermukaan.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Bahkan Kyungsoo dibuat takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Hingga Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol menurunkannya dan merekapun berenang bermain seperti biasa tapi itu tak lama karena Chanyeol kembali membawanya kedalam pelukan bahkan Chanyeol membaginya ciuman asin yang memabukan.

Pikir Kyungsoo mungkin jika perutnya tak keroncongan meminta diisi makan siang Chanyeol masih akan terus menggagahinya diatas matras gazebo.

Masih bergelung lemas diatas ranjang berselimut tipis sambil memainkan ponsel Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mandi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa lembab usai percintaan panas tadi.

Kyungsoo bukan sedang bermalas-malasan bahkan hal ini ia lakukan karena Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya supaya usaha mereka tadi membuahkan hasil.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo belum siap jika dirinya hamil tapi jika Tuhan memberinya dalam waktu cepat tentu Kyungsoo akan tetap mensyukurinya apalagi suaminya itu sungguh berharap.

Setelah iseng menjelajahi youtube juga instagram Kyungsoo beralih chat dengan Luhan.

 **Luhanie:** **Bagaiama** **Chanyeol?**

Tulis luhan dipesan kesekian kalinya disertai emoji kacamata hitam juga emoji bersmirk ria.

Tanpa berat mengetik Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol baik.

 **Luhanie:** **maksudku, aku** **ingi** **n** **tahu** **apa** **dia** **juga** **memperlakukan mu** **dengan** l **embut** **diranjang?** **Ataukah** **dia** **kasar?**

Blush

Dasar Luhan yadong. Tidak ada topik pembicaraan lain apa selain membahas itu.

Kyungsoo tak memiliki perbandingan karena dalam satu waktu Chanyeol bisa bersikap lembut juga seperti kehilangan kendali seperti tadi. Bahkan ia dibuat kewalahan mengimbangi nafsunya yang berbeda dari malam pertama.

"Both" tulis Kyungsoo singkat supaya Luhan puas. Jika tidak dijawab Luhan pasti akan terus mengoceh.

e)(o

Dibelahan bumi lain tepatnya di Seoul. Luhan terkikik merasa gemas sendiri pada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Tubuhnya berdesir panas. Entah karena mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo atau karena hormon kehamilan yang memang membuat libidonya tinggi sehingga Luhan menginginkan 'itu' sekarang juga. Padahal ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Sehun dalam mobil.

"Sehun-ah aku menginginkan sesuatu,"

"Apa sayang, katakan saja mumpung kita masih dijalan."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Luhan mengigit bibirnya. "Katakan saja, kamu mau apa?" Tanya Sehun masih fokus menyetir.

"Aku mau kamu," ujar Luhan polos.

Untung saja Sehun tidak mengerem mendadak. Mobil masih melaju dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Sekarang?" Katanya setengah tak percaya. Luhan mengangguk. Rasanya fokus Sehun kini sudah pecah akibat tingkah tak terduga isterinya. "Ya baiklah,"

"Dirumah Sehun-ah aku tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku." Ujar Luhan gemas saat Sehun tanpa bicara lagi menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Sabar, sabar Sehun membatin mengelus dadanya. Salahnya juga tak bertanya lagi tapi padahal isterinya itu bilang sekarang.

e)(o

Hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti sejak satu jam lalu menyisakan hawa yang terasa sejuk. Plus semakin menambah rasa lapar Kyungsoo.

"Kamu benar-benar lapar?" Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat kaki telanjang Kyungsoo dibawah meja tak mau diam bermain-main dengan kaki panjangnya.

Tanpa bersuara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk seraya menopang dagu.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi datang." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian petugas hotel pun datang membawa pesanan mereka. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang semula muram kini berganti ceria.

Merekapun mulai menyantap hidangan siang itu.

Tak pernah berubah salah satu bentuk perhatian Chanyeol padanya.

Sambil mencicipi saus kepiting yang melumuri jemarinya Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah serius juga sabar memisahkan daging kepiting dari cangkangnya kemudian menaruhnya diatas mangkuk miliknya.

Padahal Kyungsoo lihat Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan utamanya.

Kyungsoo diam-diam mencomot secuil daging kepiting yang sudah Chanyeol taruh dimangkuk. Chanyeol yang dengan sabar mengumpulkannya sementara ia yang menghabiskanya, terus saja begitu hingga Chanyeol tersadar mangkuk itu tak pernah terisi penuh.

"Tunggu sampai penuh dulu Soo-ya jangan lupa juga makan nasinya." Chanyeol pada akhirnya menegur dan Kyungsoo hanya diam menurut.

Chanyeol mengelap jemarinya yang berlumuran saus mengguakan tissue pada saat itu pula deringan pada ponselnya kembali mengulur waktu makan siangnya. Chanyeol memberikan gesture pada Kyungsoo agar makan lebih dulu.

Karena sudah terlalu lapar Kyungsoo akhirnya makan dengan perasaan sedikit kesal.

Untung pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan lawan bicaranya ditelpon tak berlangsung lama. Jika tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan marah karena si penelpon sudah mengganggu makan siang suaminya.

Tak terasa makanan yang dipesan Kyungsoo sudah ludes tak bersisa. Entah karena ia yang terlalu cepat makan atau karena porsinya yang memang sedikit. Sambil menyeruput air kelapa muda dengan sedotan Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol yang dengan lahap menyantap steaknya.

Kyungsoo merasa tergiur saat melihat dengan mudahnya Chanyeol memotong daging panggang berlumur saus yang sepertinya lembut itu. Kyungsoo ingin ikut mencicipinya tapi iapun malu untuk meminta jadilah ia hanya diam meneguk saliva memperhatikan suaminya makan.

"Kenapa, mau?"

Rupanya Chanyeol menyadari tingkah Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut pria itu mendorong pelan piringnya yang masih tersisa setengah steak juga beberapa potong kentang goreng.

Kyungsoo meringis malu karena tingkahnya kepergok Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kamu baru makan sedikit," sambil mendorong kembali piring Chanyeol.

"Habiskan, aku tahu kamu mau. Biar aku pesan lagi." Chanyeol menggumam. Kyungsoo merasa tak enak tapi akhirnya ia menyantap sisa steak dipiring Chanyeol.

"Kalau masih mau aku pesan dua saja,"

"Boleh?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Untuk kamu apa sih yang tidak." jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Tak hanya menikmati sendirian sisa steak itu, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka lagi Kyungsoo menyuapi Chanyeol.

End

Dilarang baper kalo review boleh

ambil baiknya kalau ada dan buang yang buruknya see you again

4/12/2018


	12. Maldives 2 ramen

"Ramen?"

Pada sore hari itu ketika Kyungsoo baru keluar dari kamar mandi ia berdiri kikuk dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang mengacungkan satu kemasan ramen favoritenya. Tatapan Chanyeol sungguh tak bersahabat sehingga Kyungsoo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Chanyeol membongkar isi koper mereka. Ah Kyungsoo bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau ia 'menyelundupkan' makanan yang tak ditolelir suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa tahu tentang ini," Chanyeol menggumam kembali lalu pria itu melangkah menuju dapur. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dibelakang tergesa.

"Chan, jangan dibuang."

Terlambat. Empat kemasan ramen itu sudah masuk ke tong sampah. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kesal lalu memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

Ada rasa kecewa pada suaminya itu tapi hal yang dilakukan Chanyeolpun untuk kebaikannya hingga Kyungsoo Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk memarahinya. Ia tak boleh egois. Chanyeol melakukan ini untuk kesehatannya dan juga sebagai bentuk usaha mereka supaya cepat mendapat momongan dengan menjaga pola makan.

Kyungsoo menatap miris nasib makanan favoritenya yang berakhir di tong sampah. Bisa apa lagi ia selain hanya diam berjalan tak semangat menuju kamar.

Dibelakangnya Chanyeol mengikuti. Secuil perasaan bersalah menyeruak melihat kelesuan isterinya. Apa ia harus pungut kembali ramen itu? Tidak. Sebagai suami ia haruslah tegas.

"Jangan menangis."

"Siapa yang menangis? Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

"Iya... mana ada anak kecil sudah bisa aku ajak untuk buat anak kecil."

Bantal melayang ke arah Chanyeol namun Chanyeol berhasil meraihnya.

Sambil terkekeh lelaki tinggi itu mendekati Kyungsoo. Dipeluknya tubuh itu dari belakang.

"Jangan marah," Katanya berbisik.

Sirna sudah kekesalan Kyungsoo terhadap Chanyeol. Ia memang paling tidak bisa berlama-lama marah pada suaminya itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan ikut campur mengatur pola makan mu. Demi yang nanti tumbuh disini."

Kyungsoo menghentikan elusan Chanyeol pada kulit perutnya.

"Aku membawanya untuk jaga-jaga takut aku lapar. Dan hanya itu yang praktis."

"Sekarang tidak ada lagi alasan. Jika kamu lapar jangan sungkan memintaku untuk masak."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Menurutnya tentu hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo pun tak dapat menjamin dirinya apa ia bisa menahan untuk tidak memakan makanan favoritenya itu. Begini ya ternyata setelah menikah kau tidak bisa bebas lagi bertindak sesuka hati.

"Tidak ada argumen lagi." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan segala pikirannya yang berkecamuk akhirnya hanya diam menurut.

"Mian,"

Arghhh... gemasnya bukan main Chanyeol menghadapi Kyungsoo. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat kedua mata polos itu memancarkan kesedihan meskipun itu hanya sedikit. Nyaris saja pendirian yang dibuatnya tadi runtuh.

"Hey cheer up..."

"Bujuk aku."

"Jadi kamu merajuk sekarang?"

"Ini sedikit membuatku kesal. Ya.. tapi aku bisa apa?" Keluh Kyungsoo berapi-api.

Chanyeol ingin tertawa tapi ditahannya.

"Ya begitu marahlah tak usah ditahan-tahan."

"Tadi kamu menyuruhku untuk tidak marah," Kyungsoo mencibir.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Marahmu tadi hanya diam. Dari pada melihatmu mendiamkanku rasanya aku lebih baik kamu pukul saja."

"Oh jadi begitu. Jangan menyesali perkataanmu Tuan Park. Terima ini..."

Gelak tawa Chanyeol pecah saat Kyungsoo dengan gencar memukulinya dengan bantal diatas ranjang. "Kita menikah belum dua hari sayang, ini termasuk kekerasan haha sudah hentikan." Chanyeol melindungi kepalanya.

"Kamu bilang lebih baik aku pukul." Kyungsoo terus saja memukuli tubuh besar Chanyeol menggunakan bantal.

Masih sambil tertawa Chanyeol menghindari pukulan pukulan manja isterinya dirasanya cukup, ia melawan balik Kyungsoo dengan merampas bantal dari tangannya. Dikukungnya tubuhnya yang mungil lalu tanpa aba-aba ia gelitiki pinggangnya hingga Kyungsoo bergerak tak keruan sambil memekik juga tertawa. Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya menggenggak kedua tangan Kyungsoo erat tanpa menyakitinya. Dibawahnya Kyungsoo terengah-engah seraya tersenyum.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bosan denganmu Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Semoga saja begitu. Batin Kyungsoo.

"I love you," Bisik Chanyeol mesra sebelum mencium dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang terkatup diam.

Sore yang syahdu itu kembali mereka melakukannya untuk kesekian kali. Hanya pasrah dibawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Kyungsoopun memberi layanan terbaik untuk suaminya itu. Ia tak mengeluh jika dirinya harus mandi dua kali sore ini.

 **...oOo...**

Usai permainan panas yang diiringi candaan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo dan ditanggapi tawa merdunya. Menjelang malam, belum beranjak dari kasur keduanya masih berbincang-bincang mesra.

Dua koper besar dan satu koper kecil dilantai lagi-lagi isinya belum sempat mereka bereskan. Tapi sepertinya mereka tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

"Chan, bagaiamana kalau aku tidak kunjung hamil?" Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mempertanyakan hal yang di dikhawatirkannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Tetap berpikir positif hmm. Kita jalani saja dengan santai..."

Chanyeol mengelus lengan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar. Jangan khawatir, yang penting kita terus berusaha."

Chanyeol mencium kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar didadanya itu penuh sayang. Kyungsoo mendongkak "Do'a juga," katanya menambahkan. "Iya, kalau itu harus." jawab Chanyeol menyematkan ciuman dipipinya. Kyungsoo merangkum wajah suaminya yang tampan itu.

Betapa beruntungnya dirinya...

Semoga sebesar apapun masalah yang akan mereka hadapi jauh didepan sana semoga ia dan Chanyeol bisa melaluinya bersama.

Chanyeol tampak menikmati belaian dirahangnya terlihat dari matanya yang terpejam. "Mau makan malam tidak?" lelaki itu bertanya. "Ya tapi aku malas mandi lagi," Kyungsoo menggeliat masuk kedalam selimut.

Dengan jahil Chanyeol menarik turun selimut yang Kyungsoo pakai hingga membuat Kyungsoo kelabakan. "Ayo biar aku mandikan,"

"Aku bisa mandi sendiri," Timpal Kyungsoo menarik selimut gesit.

Tak mau kalah Chanyeol kembali menarik selimut itu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit bukannya takut dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

"Park~"

"Kenapa kau masih saja malu-malu, sayang."

"Bisa diam tidak?"

tawa Chanyeol seketika menggema.

 **e)(o**

Usai makan malam dan menonton film dari dvd juga merapikan isi koper bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menaiki ranjang bersiap untuk tidur. Rasa lelah mulai terasa sebab kegiatan yang cukup menguras tenaga seharian ini. Diceknya lebih dulu ponselnya. Tak sampao sepuluh menit matanya mulai berat. Ia kembali menaruh ponselnya kemudian berbaring ke arah kanan seluas senyum manis timbul saat melihat isterinya yang cantik tengah mematut diri dicermin. Pemandangan sederhana seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya bahagaia.

Biasanya ia menghabiskan malam hanya sendirian dikamarnya yang besar tapi sekarang semuanya telah berubah setelah ia menikah. Begitu menyenangkan rasanya berbagi ruang juga ranjang bersama pujaan hatinya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan Kyungsoo menoleh ke ranjang. Kebingungan ia melihat suaminya tersenyum-senyum sendirian, tapi pada akhirnya ia juga ikut tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia menyelesaikan memoles krim malam pada wajahnya kemudian ikut bergabung menaiki ranjang. Dengan perasaan senang ia masuk kedekapan hangat suaminya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali."

ia berkata pelan.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya "tak perlu berterimakasih sayang, sudah tugasku membuatmu senang." Chanyeol hendak mencium pipi Kyungsoo tapi wanita itu menahan mulutnya.

"Mian... jangan cium dulu ini belum kering,"

"Ya ampun,"

"Eum begini saja, disini."

Chup

Chanyeol terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo. Ingin ia membalas ciumannya tapi Kyungsoo sudah berbalik seraya menarik tangannya untuk melingkari perutnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Ujar Kyungsoo mengulum senyum lantas ia tersentak saat sebelah kaki lutut Chanyeol masuk disela pahanya. Ketika Chanyeol mencari posisi nyaman ia pun menyesuaikan. Tak pernah Kyungsoo menyangka posisi tidur ternyata bisa seintim ini.

"Goodnight sayang, have a nice dream."

Malam kedua yang terasa manis.

Semoga selalu seperti itu.

 **END**

Ga ada ide hufthhh

sampai ketemu di next chapter.

Review boleh dong... :D

28 des 2018


	13. Baekhyun'Side

Menyesalkah ia akan keputusannya tujuh tahun lalu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pria tinggi bermarga Park yang tak ia sangka setelah tujuh tahun berlalu penampilan mantan kekasihnya itu kian mempesona juga berkarisma.

Meski ingin menyangkal tapi hatinya susah dibohongi. Perasaan itu masih ada.

Ya... Baekhyun menyesal. Kini Baekhyun hanya bisa berandai-andai.

Seandainya dia dulu tidak memutuskan Chanyeol hanya karena soal jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Seandainya ia bisa bersabar menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol dari Kanada untuk meraih gelar magisternya. Seandainya pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol usai mereka putus lebih cepat dibanding pertemuannya dengan Kris. Seandainya saat itu ia tidak dikuasi egonya pasti ia masih bersama pemuda itu. Menerima segala kasih sayang dan perlakuannya yang lembut.

Tapi takdir mengharuskannya berakhir dengan Kris. Pria yang dikenalkan oleh pamannya. Pria yang katanya mencintainya tapi perlakunya begitu arogan cenderung kasar juga posessif. Dulu saat bertemu dengan Kris, Kris sangatlah baik juga sopan. Mungkin sifat aslinya barulah terlihat sekarang.

Ingin ia terlepas dari Kris tapi ikatan pernikahan ini semakin membelenggunya terlebih lagi ia tidak memiliki orangtua untuk tempat mengadu.

Harus bagaimana dirinya sekarang? Bisakah ia mencintai Kris bahkan disaat hatinya ini ingin berlabuh ke yang lain? Sanggupkah ia menjalani pernikahannya dengan Kris? Jika ia terlepas dari Kris apa masih ada kesempatan untuknya kembali dengan Chanyeol? Tak bisa Baekhyun membohongi perasaannya karena ternyata sampai detik ini Baekhyun masih menaruh perasaan pada pemuda itu.

Sedari awal kesempatan itu memang tak ada seharusnya Baekhyun sadar. Statusnya kini sudah menjadi isteri dari seseorang. Pun dengan kenyataan Chanyeol yang sudah menikah, kenyataan itu harus Baekhyun telan pahit.

Meski sakit sekaligus iri rasanya saat melihat siapa perempuan yang kini bersanding dengan Chanyeol.

Dia perempuan yang beruntung. Sementara aku perempuan bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan mu Chan...

'Last but not least...

Thanks for 14 amazing days'

Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat melihat caption Chanyeol pada postingan terakhir instagramnya. Di foto terakhir yang Chanyeol unggah Chanyeol tampak tersenyum lebar mengenakan kacamata hitam memunggungi cerahnya langit juga birunya air laut. Dibelakangngnya pun terlihat seorang perempuan mengenakan dress berwarna kuning lembut mengenakan topi lebar dengan rambut panjang terurai ditiup angin. Rupanya Chanyeol tengah berbulan madu di Maladewa.

Perasaan apa ini... kenapa ada rasa panas menyesakan merambati dadanya tak suka melihat Chanyeol bahagia dengan wanita lain? Apalagi melihat kebahagian-kebahagiaan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo dipostingan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo bergabung di sofa dimana ada Chanyeol disana asik bermain ponsel.

"Aku mengunggah beberapa foto kita."

"Foto yang mana awas saja kalo ada foto aku yang jelek."

Kyungsoo mengambil alih ponsel Chanyeol. Sambil menyandar didada Chanyeol, dengan fokus ia memeriksa akun milik suaminya itu, takut-takut ada fotonya dengan muka bantal atau yang lebih parah ileran. Uuhh Kyungsoo kan tidak ileran.

Kyungsoo mencebik saat melihat banyaknya dm yang masuk pun demikin notifikasi lainnya. Kembali ia menekan ikon foto profile Chanyeol. Jarak waktu postingan Chanyeol dengan postingan sebelumnya memang terhitung lumayan lama. Dan hari ini untuk sekali posting Chanyeol mengunggahnya lebih dari satu.

"Chan aku kan sudah bilang jangan upload yang ini."

Kyungsoo memulai protesnya di foto pertama. Itu foto selfienya dengan Chanyeol saat malam pertama mereka.

Chanyeol tampak tenang-tenang saja melihat Kyungsoo menggulir ponsel.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu kalem.

"Ini terlalu," Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Terlalu apa?"

"Terlalu..." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya enggan meneruskan.

"Terlalu intim?" Tebak Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menolak juga tak membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol. Tapi yang pasti pipi Kyungsoo memanas. Chanyeol menghela napasnya lalu mengelus-elus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku ini masih wajar kok. Lagipula kita kan sudah suami isteri."

"Ya tapi aku malu Park,"

"Malu kenapa? Yang telanjang dada disitu kan aku bukan kamu,"

"Ishhh... seriusss..." Kyungsoo memukuli Chanyeol gemas. Sambil menghindari pukulan Kyungsoo Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku hapus." Ujar Kyungsoo kembali mengotak atik ponsel.

"Percuma dihapus sudah banyak yang lihat." Timpal Chanyeol kalem.

"Ya dari pada bertambah. Makin banyak juga nanti yang iri."

"Eoh, siapa?"

"Fans-fansmu mungkin" atau mantan. Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Chanyeol seketika tergelak. "Ya sudah."

Usai menghapus foto Kyungsoo masih anteng menggulir ponsel Chanyeol melihat hasil jepretan yang Chanyeol unggah. Tampaknya suaminya itu berbakat untuk menjadi fotografer. Meski foto di pulau VaadHoo lebih indah dengan fenomena phytoplankton yang memancarkan cahaya terang kebiruaan dipantainya pada malam hari Kyungsoo lebih menyukai foto selfie Chanyeol yang tampak tersenyum lebar didepan kamera berlatar belakang birunya air laut dan langit yang cerah juga dirinya yang ada dibelakang. Kyungsoo tak tahu saat Chanyeol mengambilnya. Tapi melihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan pastinya foto itu diambil tadi siang. Sebahagia itukah Chanyeol? Melihat senyuman di fotonya saja menular pada Kyungsoo.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengelus-elus perut Kyungsoo mulai merasa bosan. Merasa diacuhkan sang isteri ia pun akhirnya mengambil alih ponsel ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Chann ishhh belum selesai," Kyungsoo protes mencoba menggapai ponsel Chanyeol kembali.

"Mau ikut tidak?" Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kemana?"

"Cari oleh-oleh,"

"Siang tadi 'kan sudah." Terlihat kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo. Merasa bingung.

Chup

Merasa gemas Chanyeol tak dapat menahan untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Sementara yang dicium makin kebingungan.

"Iya memang sudah. Tapi oleh-oleh yang satu ini aku harus memastikan lagi." Ujar Chanyeol menambah-nambah lipatan dikening Kyungsoo.

"Otakku yang lemah atau bicaramu yang memang tak jelas sih Park. Aku tidak mengerti,"

Chanyeol bertolak pinggang menunduk menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terduduk dengan raut wajah kebingungannya.

"Memang tokonya masih buka ya. Ini kan sudah malam Chan. Kamu serius mau keluar?" Kyungsoo mencerocos seolah-olah menolak saat melihat Chanyeol melepas satu persatu kancing dikemejanya. "Kakiku pegal," Kyungsoo mengeluh memijat- mijat betisnya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum geli. Isterinya ini sungguh benar-benar polos.

"Kamu tidak perlu jalan," ucap Chanyeol lembut melepas kemejanya.

"Lalu?"

"Begini," Chanyeol menempatkan satu tangannya dibelakang lutut juga punggung Kyungsoo kemudian mengangkatnya berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Oleh-oleh untuk Mama." Bisik Chanyeol menindih Kyungsoo hati-hati diatas kasur seraya melepas kancing piama isterinya itu sensual.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu seolah baru sadar kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya. Ia pikir apa...

Meski masih saja merasa gugup untuk berhubungan intim lagi Kyungsoo memberanikan mengelus rahang Chanyeol. "Semoga berhasil Tuan Park. Semangat," Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar ucapanya sendiri.

Dan Chanyeol sang ahli pencair suasana ikut terkekeh. "Tentu saja, aku selalu bersemangat tentang ini." katanya tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo kembali merona. Kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Bertautan saling menyesap debgan lembut seraya Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya.

Dan malam itu, malam terakhir mereka di Maldives mereka lalui dengan peluh yang mengucur dari keduanya.

End

Ada yang nunggu nggak? Maybe udah ada yg baca ya lewat wattpad.

Tumben2an aku juga lebih sering aktif disana skrg hihi.

Pengen tau donk kesan kalian sama cerita ini so tinggalkan jejak ya...

See you soon bye

01022019


	14. Park's house

Dua hari sisa cuti mereka gunakan untuk menginap dirumah orangtua masing-masing. Berbaur bersama keluarga dengan status baru mereka, juga menikmati suasana rumah untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menempati Apartemen Chanyeol untuk memulai lembaran baru hidup mereka.

Dihari pertamanya menjalani peran sebagai menantu. Didapur kediaman Park, Kyungsoo membantu ibu mertuanya Yongmi menyiapkan sarapan. Dimeja makan besar itu sudah tersaji berbagai makanan hasil olahan Kyungsoo juga Yongmi.

"Beruntungnya puteraku dapat isteri yang bisa masak." Puji Yongmi tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang luwes menyajikan soup ke mangkuk besar.

"Mungkin karena Kyungsoo anak perempuan satu-satunya, Ma. Kyungsoopun awalnya terpaksa melakukannya tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo jadi suka. Kasihan juga melihat ibu repot masak sendiri sementara anak-anaknya suka makan." Tutur Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Kadang seminggu sekali aku dan Ibu juga suka mencoba membuat resep baru."

"Wahhh benarkah? Yoora bahkan tidak bisa Mama ajak seperti itu. Dia tidak suka berurusan dengan hal berbau dapur tapi ya setidaknya setelah menikah syukur dia mulai berubah. Justru rasanya dibanding Yoora, Chanyeol lebih jago dalam urusan memasak. Entah kemampuannya itu menurun dari ayahnya atau Chanyeol yang memang terlalu mandiri," Ujar Yongmi.

"Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau ternyata Aboeji bisa masak Ma."

"Ayahnya Chanyeol dulu seorang juru masak sayang, sebelum beralih menjadi pembisnis seperti sekarang ini."

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut terkesima.

"Kamu pasti pernah dimasakan Chanyeol." Gumam Yongmi.

"Iya, beberapa kali Mama."

"Aah irinya bahkan Mama baru dua kali rasanya."

Desah Yongmi kecewa sementara Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Pagi semuanya. Seru sekali sepertinya disini" Suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi mereka. Pria tinggi itu datang dengan penampilan segar dengan pakaian kasualnya menghampiri kulkas mencari air putih.

"Mama baru akan menyuruh Kyungsoo membangunkanmu Chan." Yongmi menggumam.

Chanyeol menenggak habis minumannya kemudian menghampiri meja makan.

"Wangi sekali baunya. Siapa yang masak?"

"Isterimu, Mama hanya sedikit membantu."

"Abeoji dan nenek pasti ketagihan Ma, bisa repot nanti isteriku." Kelakar Chanyeol.

"Ya syukur-syukur kamu tinggal saja disini Chan. Jadi nanti abeoji dan nenekmu bisa mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo setiap hari,"

"Bagaimana sayang," Chanyeol beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

Antara terkejut sekaligus tersipu Chanyeol memanggilnya sayang didepan Mamanya. Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku terserah kamu saja," jawab wanita bermata bulat itu pelan.

"Sayang Apartemennya kalau tidak ada yang isi Ma. Mian... nanti sesekali kita juga akan menginap disini kok."

"Tsk dasar... untuk apa bertanya lagi pada Kyungsoo kalau kamu tetap keukeh tinggal disana Yeol."

"Pengangtin baru Ma mohon dimengerti." Jawab Chanyeol kalem.

Ditempatnya Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersipu malu hampir saja ia memukul Chanyeol dengan sendok sayur.

Yongmi mengulum senyumnya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Merasa bahagia. Tentu saja.

Ibu mana yang tak bahagia melihat anaknya bahagia?

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian tidak menundanya 'kan?" Yongmi bersuara kembali.

"Menunda apa?" Tanya Chanyeol polos. Kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya pun ikut menyimak.

"Menunda momongan," ujar Yongmi gemas.

Lagi-lagi wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

"Mama pikir sekali cetak langsung jadi. Kalau Tuhan sudah mempercayakannya nanti juga pasti datang. Eomma do'a kan saja."

"Tentu saja Chan~ Ahh eomma rasanya tak sabar ingin menimang bayi lagi. Kau tahu Chan, Hanbin saja sudah mau tiga."

"Mwo?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit tekejut begitu Kyungsoo.

"Kalian belum tau?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Belum, memang belum ada kabar dari dia." Chanyeol menggumam.

"Iya, katanya kandungannya baru satu bulan."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut sementara Kyungsoo diam mulai menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

Perasaan khawatir Kyungsoo kembali rasakan takut apa yang mertuanya harapkan tak kunjung datang.

"Ya sudah eomma panggil yang lain dulu untuk makan."

Yongmi pun berlalu dari dapur.

Setelah kepergian Mamanya Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Chanyeol meraih tissue kemudian menyeka titik-titik keringat didahi isterinya itu lembut.

Perasaan sedih yang sempat terbersit tadi menguap mendapat perhatian manis dari Chanyeol. Teringat kembali akan perkataan suaminya ini untuk menjalani pernikahan mereka dengan santai, lagi pula mereka baru menikah.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol Kyungsoo rasanya ingin tertawa teringat ke kejadian semalam dimana ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama tak bisa tidur karena ukuran ranjang Chanyeol yang tanggung menampung badan mereka berdua. Kata Chanyeol sih, ia lupa mengganti ranjang lamanya dengan yang baru untuk ukuran dua orang karena sudah lama tak menempati kamarnya. Orang rumahpun tak ada yang sadar.

Jadilah semalam mereka tidur dengan badan berhimpitan.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang nyenyak. Leherku sakit,"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo prihatin sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Sudah diobati?" Tanya pria itu sambil memijat leher Kyungsoo lembut.

"Eum. Sudah mendingan."

"Maafkan aku seharusnya aku menggantinya. Haishh Kenapa aku bisa lupa." Sesal Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Mau aku buatkan minum? kopi atau teh?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, kopi jangan terlalu manis."

"Siap Big Boss"

"Eits tunggu. Bisa aku dapat jatah pagiku dulu." Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo.

Chup

Hingga Kyungsoo langsung mengecup bibir suaminya itu kilat.

"Done."

"Pelitnya," Chanyeol mencibir tak puas mengundang tawa kecil Kyungsoo.

Dan untung moment manis mereka pagi itu tak jadi tontonan orang rumah.

Suara mesin mobil yang tengah dipanaskan terdengar dari garasi kediaman keluarga Park. Chanyeol memasukan beberapa barang titipan dari Mamanya untuk sang besan. Setelah selesai Chanyeol menutup pintu bagasi kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berbincang dengan Mama juga anggota keluarga lainnya.

Melihat kehangatan diantara mereka menimbulkan rasa senang tersendiri untuk Chanyeol.

"Kami harus berangkat Ma. Keburu malam."

Raut wajah Yongmi tampak enggan melepas kepergian mereka. Karena memang wanita paruh baya itu masih menginginkan puteranya untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

"Ya sudah titip salam untuk ibu dan ayahmu ya sayang."

Yongmi menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk "Nde Mama."

"Tak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Sepertinya sudah semua. Jangan sedih Mama kami akan sering-sering datang kesini. Lagi pula Apartemenku tidak jauh."

Yongmi mengangguk menahan tangis harunya.

Rasanya waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Putera satu-satunya yang ia besarkan itu kini benar-benar sudah dewasa dan siap mebina rumah tangganya sendiri.

"Ya sudah..."

"Kami berangkat." Chanyeol menghela Kyungsoo ke mobil setelah membungkuk pamit.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Ujar Yongmi kembali.

"Kapan-kapan kita makan bersama dirumah Kyungsoo ya Chan." Ini suara Yoora.

"Siap Noona."

"Anyeong..."

Dan mobil yang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tumpangi pun melaju pergi.

"Aku senang melihat mereka Ma. Bukankah mereka pasangan yang manis. Adiku juga terlihat bahagia sekali." Yoora menggumam diangguki Yongmi.

"Ya semoga tak ada yang menganggu kebahagiaan mereka." Harap Yongmi.

Yeayy akhirnya bisaFast up :) meski yg baca dan review kemarin cuma satu...


	15. Do's house

Chanyeol tersenyum geli manakala ia lihat senyum sumringah Kyungsoo saat mobil yang dikendarainya memasuki area perumahan orangtua isterinya itu.

Tampaknya Kyungsoo begitu excited bertemu keluarganya. Padahal baru dua minggu Chanyeol membawa perempuan itu pergi.

"Bisa tidak berhenti senyum?"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya antusias menatap lurus jalan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Senyumnya menghilang digantikan dengan kerutan didahi.

Apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu tadi?

Memintanya berhenti senyum?

Ada yang salah dengan senyumnya?

Apa wajah Kyungsoo tadi terlihat seperti orang idiot sampai suaminya itu merasa ilfeel melihatnya.

Atau apa ada sesuatu yang bersarang digiginya saat ini?

Baru ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara hendak mengarahkan spion ke wajah namun urung saat suaminya kembali bicara.

"Senyumnya jangan manis-manis, aku jadi kurang fokus."

Blush

Langsung saja tanpa komando pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ada-ada saja Chanyeol memecah kebisuan yang terjadi di antara mereka, padahal belum ada lima menit.

"Apa sih, cheesy."

"Tapi suka. Buktinya blushing. " Timpal Chanyeol terkekeh.

Plak

Tamparan cukup pedas mendarat di paha Chanyeol otomatis membuat pria itu berteriak mengaduh. Padahal sebenarnya sakitnya tak seberapa.

"Haishhhh kenapa mukul." Lelaki itu mengelus-elus pahanya. Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol datar tak terkecoh wajah sok memelas suaminya itu.

"Kalau aku elus takut nabrak." Balas perempuan itu kalem.

Hening. Tapi tak lama tawa Chanyeol seketika pecah. Rupanya isterinya ini mulai pandai membalas godaannya.

"Paling yang terjadi nanti ada yang curiga lihat mobil kita goyang-goyang."

Dan rasanya Kyungsoo menyesal telah membalas godaan Chanyeol. Dengan muka kian memanas ia mencibir suaminya itu kesal.

"Your mouth Mr. Park."

"Wae... siapa dulu yang mulai?"

"Kamu," ketus perempuan itu lagi.

Meski Kyungsoo akui wajah suaminya itu sangat tampan tapi saat melihat mukanya menahan tawa itu benar-benar jadi hal yang menyebalkan. Buru-buru ia palingkan pandangannya ke jendela mobil. Kalau tidak, ia tak yakin bisa menahan tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin sekali mencubitnya.

"Ya ya aku yang mulai. Jangan marah~." Sekilas menoleh Chanyeol mengusak-usak lembut rambut Kyungsoo lalu menarik kepalanya supaya bersandar dibahunya. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menurut, justru seringainya kian melebar. Senang bukan kepalang saat perutnya dipeluk. Kyungsoonya yang manja seperti ini adalah favoritenya.

Masih mengendalikan mobil dengan kecepatan pelan. Chanyeol mengelus-elus lengan isterinya itu mesra. Kepalanya merunduk mencari bibir Kyungsoo tetapi isterinya itu menahan bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Fokus."

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa tapi pada akhirnya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo. Uhh rasanya tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

"Memangnya tadi apa yang kamu pikirkan." Pria itu kemali bicara.

Meski tau resiko yang akan Chanyeol dapat dengan terus menggoda isterinya. Jika bukan badannya yang dipukuli paling tidak rambutnya yang kena jambak.

Melihat reaksi diwajah cantik Kyungsoo itu jauh lebih menyenangkan jadi Chanyeol rela-rela saja badannya isterinya itu pukuli. Lagipula sekarang mereka sedang didalam mobil, Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan begitu brutal karena ia sedang menyetir.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Park." Kyungsoo menegakan tubuhnya tak lagi bersandar. Wajah masam kembali ia perlihatkan pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum puas berhasil melihat raut menggemaskan itu lagi.

"Siapa yang menggoda?" Kilah Chanyeol semakin semangat menggodanya.

"Stop it. Jalankan mobilnya lebih cepat aku mau cepat sampai rumah~" Kyungsoo meradang.

"Ya aku juga..." sahut Chanyeol.

"Tak sabar rasanya membuatmu diam pasrah dibawahku." Sambung lelaki itu lirih. Meski begitu rupanya Kyungsoo tetap mendengarnya.

"Ishhhhh sejak kapan kamu berubah mesum begini sih Park~"

Tentu setelah memesumimu nona Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aw aw aw Kyungsoo-ya,"

Dan situasi mengemudi tetap tak mencegah aksi kekesalan Kyungsoo dengan jambakan manjanya.

Setelah berkendara kurang dari lima puluh menit akhirnya merekapun sampai. Sebenarnya jika Chanyeol tidak lamban menjalankan mobilnya mereka bisa datang dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Begitulah Chanyeol jika sudah asik berduaan dengan Kyungsoo, terkadang urusan jadi sedikit lebih ngaret.

Tampak dari luar, kediaman keluarga Do terlihat begitu sepi tetapi setelah masuk suasana terasa ramai oleh suara gelak tawa.

Chanyeol akui meski rumah Kyungsoo tak sebesar rumahnya tetapi kehangatan disini jauh lebih terasa.

Rupanya tak hanya ada keluarga kecil Seungsoo saja. Beberapa sepupu Kyungsoo serta paman dan bibinya turut hadir malam itu. Mereka sengaja datang untuk meramaikan pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut dirinya. Chanyeol merasa tersentuh, senang, sekaligus haru dapat diterima baik dikeluarga besar Kyungsoo.

Meski perasaan canggung masih saja ada, ia menyalami anggota keluarga isterinya itu dengan baik dan sopan.

Pujian dan tatapan berbinar Chanyeol dapati dimata bibi-bibi Kyungsoo juga sepupu-sepupunya. Bahkan sepupu-sepupu perempuan Kyungsoo yang masih seumuran Mark itu terang-terangan mengatakan menyukainya. Ya ampun...

Biasanya Chanyeol merasa risih jika mendapati hal demikian tetapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Tidak merasa besar kepala, tetapi rasa senang menelisip dihatinya saat melihat senyum cerah dibibir Kyungsoo. Tentu isterinya itu bangga memilikinya bukan?

Hingga malam kian larut keramaian itu pun perlahan menyurut. Sebagian telah pulang dan sebagian ada juga yang pergi tidur. Ruang keluarga yang sebelumnya ramai menyisakan keheningan diantara dua manusia yang kini duduk saling berhadapan.

Kembali meminum soju untuk gelas kesekian kalinya Tuan Do terlihat masih kuat diusianya yang sudah tidak lagi muda. Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ayah mertuanya itu tetapi untuk melarang rasanya ia masih segan.

"Puteriku... Kyungsoo, meski dia terlihat mandiri tetapi sebenarnya dia itu manja sekali."

Chanyeol terdiam menyimak monolog mertuanya.

Ketika ia melihat wajah ayah kandung dari isterinya itu, sesaat ia terhenyak melihat kesedihan dikedua matanya.

Rasa sayang seorang ayah terhadap puteri satu-satunya... dan kini harus merelakannya untuk tinggal bersama oranglain yang tak lain dirinya, itulah yang Chanyeol tangkap.

Apa ayahnya juga seperti ini saat Yoora menikah...

"Mungkin karena aku juga yang terlalu memanjakannya. Aku tak bermaksud begitu, naluriku sebagai ayah memiliki seroang anak perempuan berjalan begitu saja. Aku memanjakannya supaya ia tumbuh jadi sosok yang penyayang. Maaf jika mungkin puteriku merepotkanmu dengan sikap manjanya." Ucap tuan Do.

"Tidak. Justru aku menyukainya apalagi jika dia sedang merajuk." Jawab Chanyeol disertai kekehan kecilnya lelaki itu menyesap sedikit minumannya.

"Tetapi menurutku dia juga bisa bersikap dewasa, dia keibuan dan sederhana itu yang aku suka darinya." sambung lelaki itu tersenyum tulus.

"Ya..." Tuan Do menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau juga sudah tau kalau puteriku itu juga keras kepala. Tapi hati dia itu sungguh lembut, dia mudah menangis karena hal-hal kecil. Jika ada sesuatu yang dia benci atau menganggunya biasanya ia diam atau menghindarinya tapi jika kita bertanya pasti akan ia jelaskan."

Terdiam Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan Tuan Do dalam hati.

"Meski untuk hal kecil yang tak dia sukai atau tak sependapat biasanya ia langsung berseru tak suka. Satu hal yang tak berubah sampai sekarang. Ekspresi marahnya masih saja menggemaskan meski kini dia sudah besar."

Tuan Do dan Chanyeol kini sama-sama terkekeh.

"Kadang dia juga memukulku kalau sedang kesal." Chanyeol menambahkan. Tuan Do kembali tertawa "Dia tidak akan menyakiti seseorang kalau orang itu tidak membuatnya benar-benar malu atau menganggunya."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Benar..."

Tatapan sendu kembali Chanyeol lihat di kedua mata ayah mertuanya.

"Rumahku akan sepi tanpa dia, aku akan merindukannya." Lirih Tuan Do.

Pada akhirnya pria paruh baya itu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Tentu aku tidak akan menahannya disini. Kau lebih berhak atas dirinya sekarang."

Chanyeol diam tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi yang pasti Chanyeol dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan pria paruh baya itu.

"Sebenarnya... aku lebih mengharapkan bukan pria sepertimu yang akan menjadi suami dari puteriku."

Deg

Langsung saja Chanyeol melihat wajah Tuan Do. Menuntut apa kiranya maksud dari perkataannya.

"Aku berharap lelaki yang akan menikahi puteriku itu lelaki biasa-biasa saja, berasal dari kalangan yang sama sepertiku. Aku merasa puteriku terlalu kecil untuk orang dari kalangan sepertimu... kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku tak suka denganmu. Aku lihat selama ini puteriku bahagia denganmu jadi kenapa aku harus tidak percaya padamu. Dia puteriku satu-satunya dia lebih berharga dari hal apapun untukku, jangan menyakitinya, jagalah dia."

Chanyeol diam. Tanpa pria paruh baya itu pinta pasti akan ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu, tapi akan ku usahakan." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Sebisa mungkin pria itu mengenyahkan perasaan tak menyenangkan dihatinya sebab ucapan pria paruh baya itu tadi.

"Ini yang aku suka darimu. Aku yakin kau pria bertanggung jawab."

Mata Kyungsoo sudah berat sekali ingin tidur tetapi ia tak ingin tidur lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol masuk kamar. Setelah menikah rasanya ia kecanduan tidur dibawah ketiak suaminya itu. Dan tak lama kenop pintu yang berbunyi menarik atensi Kyungsoo membuat perempuan itu mengulas senyum senang. Tapi saat daun pintu kamarnya itu tak kunjung terbuka keningnya mengkerut heran. Semakin heran saat handle pintu itu terus saja bergerak turun naik dengan random. Seseorang sedang berusaha membukanya.

"Chan-ie?"

"Sayang buka kuncinya." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar dari luar.

Seingat Kyungsoo ia tak mengunci pintunya. Iya. Memang tidak, tapi kenapa Chanyeol kesulitan membukanya? Terkecuali jika pintu itu macet!

Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri pintu.

"Pintunya tidak aku kunci Chan,"

"Tapi ini kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" Masih sambil memutar-mutar handle pintu.

"Hentikan itu Park kamu bisa merusaknya. Biar aku saja." Kini Kyungsoo yang mencoba membukanya seraya menariknya tetapi hasilnya pun nihil.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sudah mengantuk kini rasanya kembali segar. Ada-ada saja kejadian konyol macam begini, tengah malam pula bisa-bisa orang seisi rumah terbangun karena ulah mereka.

"Tidak bisa."

"Terus bagaiamana?" Seru Chanyeol.

"Coba sekali lagi."

Chanyeol kembali membukanya kini dengan pelan seraya mendorongnya merasa tak sabar karena tak kunjung berhasil lelaki itu mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Hingga akhirnya pintupun terbuka bersamaan dengan handle pintu itu terlepas rusak.

"Ya ampun... belum masuk kamarku tangan besarmu sudah rusak pintu ku Park."

"Ini memang rusak. Seharusnya diganti." Jawab pria tinggi itu membela diri tak ingin disalahkan.

Melihat raut kesal diwajah Chanyeol Kyungsoo bungkam. Perempuan itu mengambil alih handle pintu yang lepas lalu meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol yang sepertinya kesakitan.

"Tadi pintunya baik-baik saja." Gumam perempuan itu lirih disela-sela meniupi tangan besar sang suami.

"Bukan hanya ayahmu sepertinya yang setengah hati menerimaku bahkan kamarmu juga." Lirih Chanyeol sendu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tiupannya mengernyit menatap Chanyeol. Oh jadi bukan hanya insiden pintu saja yang membuat mood suaminya ini buruk akan tetapi mood suaminya ini memang sudah tidak bagus sebelumnya.

"Ayah bicara sesuatu?"

"Ya... dia mengatakan lebih mengharapkan bukan orang sepertiku yang menikahimu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Mengundang reaksi keterkejutan Kyungsoo tak menduga ayahnya dengan secara terbuka berbicara seperti itu.

Jika dipikir-pikir seharusnya jadi hal yang membanggakan memiliki menantu mapan dan baik seperti Chanyeol. Tentu banyak yang mengharapkan dan mengidamkan pria tinggi itu. Tetapi Tuan Do malah menunjukan reaksi sebaliknya.

"Apa ayahmu lebih mengharapkan Minhoo?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal. Kyungsoo langsung saja mendelik sebal.

"Kenapa membawa-bawa Minhoo oppa."

"Aku tak hanya habis pikir, lima tahun aku memacarimu tapi kenapa ayah baru sekarang bicara seperti itu."

"Jadi kamu akan mundur setelah tahu itu."

Chanyeol jadi tersentak mendengar respond Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja tidak." Jawab lelaki itu tegas. "Aku pikir ia sepenuhnya percaya padaku?" Lanjut lelaki itu lirih. Kyungsoo melihatnya jadi spechless baru kali ini rasanya ia melihat Chanyeol sesendu dan krisis percaya diri seperti ini.

"Park lihat aku." Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Aku bisa pastikan bahwa sebenarnya ayah percaya, kalau tidak kenapa ia membiarkan kita menikah? Dan tentunya ia bangga aku bisa memiliki suami sepertimu. Aku yakin ia hanya sedih berpisah denganku dan perkataannya aku rasa itu hanya bentuk khawatir dan sayang ayah."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo pikiran Chanyeol jadi terbuka. Kini emosinya sedikit bisa pria itu redam.

"Meski aku tak bisa berjanji menyakitimu, mungikin saja tanpa sengaja aku melakukannya. Janji padaku kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Itu tidak adil," Kyungsoo memicing protes tetapi perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan memilih memeluk tubuh atletis suaminya.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol, rasanya Kyungsoo tak bisa karena faktanya rasa cintanya untuk pria itu jauh lebih besar.

Kyungsoo mendongak tersenyum menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol ketika suaminya itu merunduk hendak menciumnya perempuan itu langsung mengurai pelukannya. "Bau,"

"Hah," Tanpa segan Chanyeol mengembuskan napasnya itu ke wajah Kyungsoo. Otomatis Kyungsoo menjepit hidungnya tak tahan mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut Chanyeol. Jahil sekali suaminya itu.

"Ish..."

"Awas kalau sudah wangi, jangan minta dicium" Dumel Chanyeol lalu melenggang ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo tergelak kemudian tertawa. Ayolah siapa disini yang lebih nyosor pikir perempuan itu geli. Lucu sekali sikap suaminya itu malam ini.

Chanyeolnya lagi baper tuh wkwk

Aku tau ini ngaret tapi yang penting update ya..

Vote dan kommen sangat diapresiasi ?


	16. New life

Happy reading ?

Cuti bulan madu telah habis. Kembali melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa salah satunya yaitu bekerja wajib dilakukan.

Tentunya rutinitas itu kini sedikit banyak ada perubahan mengingat status mereka yang bukan lagi seorang lajang.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bangun. Membuat sarapan, menyiapkan keperluan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor begitu juga dengan keperluan sang suami.

Soal urusan kebersihan Apartmen sudah ada layanan gratis yang menangani jadi Kyungsoo tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Tetapi meski begitu rasanya lebih memuaskan jika Kyungsoo sendiri yang menanganinya.

Rasanya Kyungsoo berkutat didapur sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo pikir Chanyeol akan segera menyusulnya di meja makan. Tetapi saat sinar matahari sudah menyorot ke seluruh ruang apartemen, suaminya itu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya.

Dilepasnya apron yang melekat ditubuhnya usai menghidangkan masakan dimeja perempuan bermata bulat itu melenggang ke kamar. Khawatir suaminya masih tertidur.

Begitu pintu dibuka kening perempuan itu mengernyit melihat gelagat sang suami dengan handuk yang masih melilit dipinggang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu. Kyungsoo menatapnya risih khawatir handuk putih iti jatuh.

"Sayang, kamu lihat papperbag kecil disini tidak?" Chanyeol menunjuk nakas saat melihat keberadaan sang isteri.

"Warna abu-abu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol semangat.

Kyungsoo jadi penasaran apa kiranya isi dari papperbag yang Chanyeol cari. Kemudian perempuan itu berjalan memasuki walk in closet diekori Chanyeol. Lalu dikeluarkannya barang yang dicari suaminya itu disalah satu lemari bagian bawah.

"Ini?" Kyungsoo berdiri usai merunduk. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol meraihnya dari tangan Kyungsoo ketika isterinya itu hendak mengintip isinya.

"Memangnya itu apa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya penasaran saat Chanyeol menaruhnya dimeja.

"Nanti aku beritahu, bantu aku pakai baju dulu bisa,"

Dasar bayi besar. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya tetapi akhirnya perempuan itu menurut tak keberatan. Dengan telaten jemari Kyungsoo mengancingkan kancing-kancing dikemeja Chanyeol, mengabaikan tatapan suaminya yang sampai sekarang ini masih saja membuat Kyungsoo dag dig dug. Tapi tentu sekarang ini ia sudah mahir menyamarkan rasa geroginya.

Beralih memakaikan suaminya itu dasi, setelah Chanyeol mengenakan celananya sendiri. Tentu saja. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan tatapan intens Chanyeol.

"Auhhh pegal,"

Keheningan itu dipecahkan suara berat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kalau begitu pakai sendiri," cibir perempuan itu mendelik sebal melihat senyum lebar Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tahu suaminya itu sedang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

Sambil tertawa Chanyeol meminta maaf. "Peace, ayo lanjutkan."

Kyungsoopun kembali melanjutkan. Ketika tawa kecil Chanyeol lolos lagi Kyungsoo mengancam suaminya tampannya itu. "Diam tidak? Mau aku cekik."

Tentu ia tidak akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Sekilas Kyungsoo melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, lalu ia tersenyum geli merasa lucu.

Chup

Lalu sebuah kecupan Kyungsoo dapatkan dibibirnya. Tuhkan ini yang terjadi jika Kyungsoo membalas tatapan suaminya itu.

"Nanti aku carikan bangku kecil." Kekeh Chanyeol.

Walaupun menyebalkan mendengarnya tetapi Kyungsoo tak protes. Ini memang bukan perdana ia memakaikan Chanyeol dasi tetapi Kyungsoo masih payah dalam melakukannya. Kasihan juga nanti leher suaminya ini bisa sakit.

"Sudah, apa aku harus bantu ini juga?" Kyungsoo menjumput-jumput rambut setengah kering Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

Bukan jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapat melainkan benda kenyal yang sekarang ini menempel dibibirnya dan mulai melumatnya. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo mencoba membiarkannya. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan menyudahinya tetapi saat ia mencoba mendorong, Chanyeol justru merengkuh tubuhnya. Ciuman yang panas, juga wangi maskulin parfume suaminya membuat kaki Kyungsoo seperti jelly.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa-bisa mereka terlambat ke kantor. Saat meraskan remasan ditubuh bagian belakangnya Kyungsoo mendorong dada suaminya itu kuat. Napas perempuan itu terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

Chanyeol tampak kehilangan. Sambil mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo lagi lelaki itu berkata yang membuat mata Kyungsoo melotot. "I know you are wet now."

"Mesum. Sok tahu," tukas Kyungsoo memonyongkan bibirnya. Ya tuhan kemana Chanyeolnya yang sopan? mengapa setelah menikah lelakinya ini berubah mesum begini.

"Aku berani bertaruh." Timpal Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendelik sebal. Memang ucapan suaminya itu benar. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau berakhir dipelukan suaminya itu pagi ini.

Bagi Chanyeol sih tidak masalah terlambat masuk ke kantor tetapi Kyungsoo?

Meski tak tega rasanya melihat wajah menahan hasrat Chanyeol, saat suaminya itu bergerak mendekat Kyunysoo lebih dulu lari terbirit menuju kamar mandi "Aku mau mandi." Teriaknya parno.

Ditempatnya Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, mendesah menahan nyeri. Tapi senyum geli terpatri dibibirnya melihat tingkah sang isteri.

Chanyeol pun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sekarang ini mengapa ia mudah melontarkan perkataan yang sangat bukan dirinya sekali kepada Kyungsoo dan hasratnya terhadap isterinya itu mengapa tinggi sekali.

"Pulang kerja jam berapa?" Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya. Chanyeol sudah sarapan lebih dulu saat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara mandinya beberapa menit lalu.

"Jam setengah lima." Jawab Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapan dari kudapannya.

"Nanti aku jemput, tak masalah menunggu beberapa menit?"

Kyungsoo masih menatap suaminya itu kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau lebih dari tiga puluh menit aku akan pulang dengan Luhan."

"Apa dia membawa mobil?" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya dimeja.

"Eum," Kyungsoo mengganguk mantap.

"Bukankah dia sedang hamil?" Chanyeol agak terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Chan hamil itu bukan penyakit. Saat wanita hamil bukan berarti harus berdiam diri terus bukan? Dan... aku, jika aku hamil nanti. Aku juga mau seperti Luhan." Bela Kyungsoo memulai argumennya.

Chanyeol menegakan punggungnya. "Ingat janjimu Kyungsoo-ya. Kau akan resign setelah kamu hamil. Belum hamil saja rasanya aku ingin menutup usaha boss mu apalagi setelah hamil tentu aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bekerja."

"Jangan berani melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu turuti perkataanku. Pembicaraan ini selesai."

"Tapi-"

Kyungsoo masih ingin mendebat sebenarnya tapi tak berani saat melihat wajah tak bersahabat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo akan mengangkat topik pembicaraan ini lagi lain waktu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Ini bukan soal perkara mencari uang atau tak mau bergantung pada suaminya melainkan pekerjaannya sebagai Wedding organizer adalah passion Kyungsoo. Ia mencintai pekerjaanya itu.

"Pelit," cibir Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak terima. "Kamu bilang aku pelit? Seharusnya kamu terimakasih setidaknya aku masih membiarkanmu bekerja."

Kyungsoo bungkam memanyunkan bibirnya. Jadi tak berselera rasanya melanjutkan sarapan. Sambil menusuk-nusuk nasinya dengan sumpit Kyungsoo memikirkan cara apa kiranya yang jitu supaya suaminya ini bisa luluh dan menuruti keinginannya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu Kyungsoo-ya. Sini aku suapi."

Kyungsoo menahan mangkuk berisi nasinya erat-erat. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Chanyeolpun mengurungkan niatnya. Masih duduk didepan isterinya pemuda itu mengambil satu buah jeruk dan mengupasnya.

"Chan?" Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Bantu aku habiskan ini, aku mengambilnya terlalu banyak." Kyungsoo mencicit memperlihatkan mangkuk berisi nasinya dengan wajah tak enak.

"Kemari."

Meski perdebatan tadi sedikit membuat suasana diantara mereka tak enak. Beruntung suasana kembali menghangat seperti yang keduanya suka.

Setelah perdebatan singkat juga moment manis mereka dimeja makan kini keduanya berada didalam mobil. Tak ada percakapan selain lagu yang diputar disalah satu stasiun radio. Mengisi waktu perjalanan sambil bermakeup kini Kyungsoo sedang fokus memakai maskaranya.

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel.

Tiba tiba lagu camila cabelo ft bazzi yang diputar diradio membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada Kyungsoo disertai senyum menggodanya. Merasa dilirik Kyungsoo melempar tatapan seolah bertanya sambil menahan senyum.

Love your imperfections, every angle.

(Aku) menyukai ketidaksempurnaanmu, setiap sudutnya

Saat lagu mulai mengalun pria itu ikut bernyanyi dibeberapa bait yang ia hapal sambil sesekali melihat Kyungsoo. Seolah apa yang ada dilirik lagu itu Chanyeol tujukan untuk Kyungsoo. Melihat rona merah dipipi isterinya semakin bersemangat saja pemuda itu menggodanya.

Tomorrow comes and goes before you know.

Hari esok datang dan pergi sebelum kau tau.

So I just had to let you know.

Jadi, aku harus memberitahukan padamu.

The way that Gucci look on you, amazing.

Cara Lelaki Ganteng itu menatap padamu, luar biasa.

But nothing can compare to when you're naked.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dibandingkan saat kau telanjang.

Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded.

Saying you're the one for me, I need to face it.

(Aku) katakan, kaulah untukku, aku harus menghadapinya.

Swear to God that I loved her.

(Aku) bersumpah, aku mencintainya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan tingkah suaminya tapi saat ia ikut larut menghayati satu persatu lirik lagu itu kuping Kyungsoo jadi memerah mendengarnya.

"Hentikan. Aku geli mendengarnya."

"Geli kenapa?" Chanyeol tertawa. Kyungsoo hanya diam tentu suaminya ini tahu jawabannya. Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kyungsoo malu.

"Tebal sekali pakai blush on nya." Goda Chanyeol kembali.

Buk

Kyungsoo refleks memukul lengan suaminya itu kesal bercampur malu. Sudah tau rona merah dipipinya bukan hanya karena blush on saja melainkan karena kelakuannya. Dasar Chanyeol memang paling jago soal urusan merayu.

Mendengar tawa renyah suaminya kembali, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. Selesai merapikan perlengkapan make upnya kedalam tas perempuan itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak suaminya itu mesra.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar mengusak-usak rambutnya lembut. "I love you," katanya lembut mencium kepalanya sayang. Hanya diam melesakan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. Tangan kanannya yang melingkar dipingang suaminya itu bergerak mengelus-elusnya sayang. Tanpa membalas ucapan manis Chanyeol tentu suaminya itu tahu perasaannya. Betapa Kyungsoo mencintainya.

"Pulang kerja nanti kita ke supermarket ya. Bahan masakan dikulkasmu belum lengkap."

"Siap. Aku mau sup tahu buatanmu."

"Nanti aku buatkan."

Tak lebih dari tiga puluh lima menit waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai di tempat kerja Kyungsoo. Sementara gedung perusahaan Chanyeol berada sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum kantor Kyungsoo.

Audi hitam milik Chanyeol berhenti didepan gedung kantor sederhana Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersiap-siap turun. Sebelum membuka pintu ia tersenyum dan pamit lebih dulu pada suaminya yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan.

Mengingat satu hal Chanyeol menahan lengan isterinya itu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan dulu turun, ini."

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari papperbag abu-abu yang pria itu cari tadi.

Bahkan Kyungsoo melupakan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap isi papperag mini tersebut.

"Ini ambilah." Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam. Black card!

Kyungsoo menerimanya ragu. Perempuan itu memperhatikan setiap detail kartu berharga itu.

Kyungsoo merasa ini terlalu berlebihan. Belum lagi yang Chanyeol kirim ke rekeningnya mencapai tiga kali lipat dari gajinya.

"Yang direkening biarkan saja." Tutur Chanyeol lembut.

"Tapi ini terlalu lebih untukku."

"Segala keperluan juga pengeluaranmu sekarang sudah jadi kewajibanku sayang. Jangan merasa tak enak menerimanya. Aku suamimu."

Menghargai pemberian juga perhatian suaminya mau tak mau Kyungsoopun menerimanya. "Baiklah."

"Simpan baik-baik, ingat aku juga akan memantaunya."

Kyungsoo memasukan kartu itu kedalam dompetnya "Aman." Perempuan itu tersenyum menepuk tasnya.

"Boleh aku mentraktir Luhan belanja?" Kyungsoo memberanikan bertanya saat ide terlintas untuk menyenangkan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Mentraktir beberapa temanmu pun tak masalah."

"Operasi plastik?" Celetuk Kyungsoo bergurau.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Mau jadi secantik siapa? Jenie blackpink?"

Mendengar respond Chanyeol Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo jadi sebal mendengarnya.

"Oh jadi jenie black pink ya..." Kyungsoo menggumam menyindir.

"Apa aku salah bicara? Jangan bilang kamu cemburu? Ya.. aku bisa saja mendekatinya atau menikahinya jika aku suka, tapi rasa suka kau yang sudah mengambil semuanya."

Serius sekarang Kyungsoo ingin muntah. Takjub rasanya menghadapi tingkah suaminya pagi ini.

"Iya tapi jenie blackpink pun sepertinya tak mau menikah denganmu karena kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Park. Sudah aku bisa terlambat."

"Kau baru saja meledek suamimu."

Chanyeol memasang ekspressi seolah-olah terluka dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

Pikir Kyungsoo suaminya ini tidak tahu diri juga kalau ia pun sering meledeknya. Ahh sudahlah dari pada Kyungsoo meladeninya lagi. Ia bisa terlambat.

"Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu, sampai jumpa nanti sore."

"Eitsss tunggu satu lagi."

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan barang dari papperbag mini abu-abu itu. Kini sebuah kotak kecil dikeluarkannya.

"Cantik tidak?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah gelang dengan detail tata surya yang cantik. Dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Itu untukku?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sini aku pasangkan." Dengan lembut Chanyeol memasangkan gelang itu dilengan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Pakai ini terus supaya kamu ingat kemanapun kamu. Kau itu milikku."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Posessif sekali.

"Aku tidak mungkin keluar angkasa."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Gelang ini memiliki makna juga kalau kamu itu universku."

"Pasti ini mahal."

"Murah. Hanya delapan puluh?"

"Juta?"

"Ribu."

"Mana mungkin." Kyungsoo tak percaya. Jikapun yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar ini jadi barang murah pertama yang Chanyeol belikan untuk dirinya.

"Sekitar beberapa ratus ribu." Terang Chanyeol.

"Tebak dari sekian planet ini mana yang paling aku suka."

"Venus?"

"Bumi." Chanyeol menujuk bulatan gelang itu dibagian warna biru. "Kenapa?"

"Karena disini aku bertemu denganmu."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Ada ada saja suaminya. Sudah terhitung berapa kali suaminya ini menggobal. Ini masih pagi.

"Tentu saja Park. Memangnya aku alien?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku turun." Kyungsoo pamit.

Chup

"Jangan nakal." Ujar Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya usai mengecup bibir suaminya itu lantas membuka pintu mobil.

"Dadah.." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Sambil tersenyum Chanyeol membalasnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Kamu tidak serius dengan operasi plastik itu 'kan?"

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menutup pintu mobil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Apa Chanyeol akan menggombal lagi? Dan mungkin seperti ini kalimatnya tebak Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu tersenyum geli.

'Tanpa operasi plastik kamu sudah cantik.'

"Syukurlah, khawatir nanti aku tak mengenalimu."

Diluar dugaan sungguh menyebalkan mendengarnya. Kyungsoo memberengut melihat suaminya tertawa dan kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke mode semula.

"Isteriku sudah cantik tanpa operasi plastik.

Sorry kalau Chap ini bikin kalian muntah.. ? kalau aku pindah ke wattpad kalian keberatan nggak?


	17. Firs date

Hari Sabtu, disore hari. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Setelah sebelumnya perempuan itu kebingungan dengan penampilannya. Harus kah ia mengikat rambutnya atau menggerainya saja. Memilih mengenakan rok atau celana. Bagaimana dengan makeupnya?

Belum lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik kakaknya yang mengancam akan memberitahu ayahnya bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang mulai berani pergi bermain bersama laki-laki lain selain Jongdae.

Beruntung kakaknya itu berhasil Kyungsoo bujuk setelah Kyungsoo memohon-mohon.

Berakhirlah perempuan itu didepan pintu pagar rumahnya dengan penampilan rambut sebahu diurai mengenakan dress berwarna cokelat muda selutut dipadukan dengan sepatu putih senada dengan tasnya.

Saat sebuah scooter matic melaju mendekati Kyungsoo dengan bunyinya yang sedikit nyaring. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Kyungsoo pikir itu adalah tukang pos tapi ternyata sosok itu adalah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak masalah dengan kendaraan yang dimilki pria itu. Tetapi jika Kyungsoo tahu sebelumnya lebih baik Kyungsoo memilih celana jeansnya saja.

Kyungsoo masih terbengong melihat Chanyeol. Sedikit menggelikan juga rasanya melihat Chanyeol menaiki scooternya. Posturnya yang tinggi tampak kontras dengan kendaraan roda dua itu.

"Hai.. menunggu lama?"

Chanyeol melepas helmnya. 'Untung ganteng,' batin Kyungsoo melihat senyum manis Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo gugup tak langsung bersuara selain menggeleng. "Tidak,"

"Sebaiknya... aku menemui ayahmu dulu."

"JANGAN."

Kyungsoo refleks berteriak menahan lengan Chanyeol. Saat tersadar cepat-cepat ia menurunkan kedua tangannya meringis meruntuki tingkah bodohnya barusan.

Duh, Chanyeol pasti ilfeel.

"Ayah sedang tidak ada dirumah." Ucap perempuan itu pelan.

Oke. Kyungsoo bohong. Terpaksa melakukan tindakan tak terpuji itu. Apa boleh buat, Kyungsoo belum berani jika ayahnya tahu tentang ini.

Dan Chanyeolpun percaya. Pria tinggi itu hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti kemudian memakai kembali helmnya dan memberikan helm lainnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bisa?" Tanya pemuda itu dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk memasang helmnya. 'Duh manisnya,' kini dalam hati Chanyeol memuji.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo menaiki scooter Chanyeol dan kini perempuan itu kebingungan apakah ia harus berpegangan pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

Dan tidak ada pilihan selain melakukan hal itu sepertinya, dari pada nanti tubuhnya terjungkal. Bisa gagal rencananya jalan bareng cowok ganteng.

Dengan malu-malu Kyungsoo mencengkram kain sweater yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Ketika motor melaju tak disengaja kepalanya yang terpasang helm tidak full face itu terantuk dengan Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Hati-hati." Tegur Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan dibelakang Kyungsoo hanya meringis malu.

Chanyeol pria yang sopan, Kyungsoo menyukainya...

Tak henti-hentinya perempuan itu tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Begitu juga pemuda yang duduk didepannya.

Hari pertama mereka pergi bersama memang masih canggung.

Butuh empat bulan, saat rasa suka itu kian mengembang Chanyeol baru meresemikan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Di pertengahan musim panas Chanyeol mengklaim perempuan cantik itu sebagai kekasihnya.

End


End file.
